They Come and Go
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: In life, people come and go, this is the story of one such girl and the boy's life she touched, if only he remembered her.
1. A Strange Occurance

**Disclaimer- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, however I do own Suika.**

**HA- Hello everyone! Please enjoy my new story. Five reviews and I will continue it. I would like to note that I have not read all the books, or seen the anime, so please bear with me if I make mistakes. Again, I hope that you enjoy my new fanfic!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 1**

**A Strange Occurrence**

Ryou had just left the café to go on a short afternoon walk. It was getting really busy in there, and it was all too tiring to look at. So he left. As he walked down the path, he noticed a girl a medium height with bright orange hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing an orange mini-skirt with a brown tank-top. To Ryou she was very pretty, and somehow familiar. He cast the thought from his mind and continued walking.

He had not gotten much further, and was still in sight of the girl when a Chimera Anima appeared. It lunged straight at her. Ryou was close enough that he was able to grab her and jump up into a tree. Much like Ichigo, she was heavier than she looked. The girl let out a bird-like screech and clung to Ryou in fear.

When Ryou had grabbed her, it caused her tank-top to go up some reveling a mark on her side. It was of a bird's wings with a musical note on top and below it, and with a heart on each side. When Ryou saw it, he knew that she was a Mew Mew. Why else would such an odd birthmark be there.

Handing her a Power Pendent he said, "Take this and say Mew Mew whatever your name is Metamorphi-sis."

The girl took the pendant and suddenly shouted, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Suika Metamorphi-sis!" The girl was engulfed in a bright orange light and surrounded by ribbons. She did a backbend and when she came back up, she had wings around her body, which unfolded to reveal a strapless orange dress with a yellow belt and knee-high boots. Her hair looked much like Ichigo's except in orange. All in all, she looked very attractive to Ryou, but still somewhat familiar.

The girl jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. She then called out, "Suika Keyboard!" A small keyboard appeared in front of her body and she shouted, "Keyboard Cascade!" The keys shot out and surrounded the Chimera Anima, causing it to howl in pain.

Just then a poor little squirrel was separated from the Chimera Anima and scurried off up a tree. The girl de-transformed, and Ryou walked up to her saying, "You, come with me," and he dragged the girl off just like that.

When the two arrived at the café, Ichigo was the first to greet them, "Hello, and welcome to Café Mew M-…"

"Baka," Ryou scolded. "I'm not a customer, now go and get Keiichiro."

The redhead scurried off, not even putting up a fight, because Ryou seemed unusually mad. When she found Kiiechiro, she simply told him that Ryou was waiting for him with a girl. Kiiechiro hurried out to see what this was all about.

When he arrived, he was quite shocked with what Ryou told him. The girl with the bright orange hair just stood there listening. She did not looked shocked like all of the other girls. Ryou went off shortly after that to get her a uniform so she could work at the café. When he returned she gasped in horror at what he was about to give her.

It was the same uniform that the other girls have, except this one was bright orange. When she saw it, she had to speak up, "You mean to tell me that you want me to wear this?"

"Yes. Is there a problem here," Ryou said coldly, tired after the mornings events, and worst of all it was still morning.

"Well, back in America, we never wore this," she answered still looking at the outfit in horror.

"Let me tell you this right now, you're not in America anymore," Ryou said getting right up in her face. "You will wear this because it is the café's uniform, now go put it on."

Keiichiro had all this time been standing off to the side, and eventually gone back to work because the customers were starting to pile up. It was probably not a good idea, since the two were still fighting when he left.

Eventually the girl put the uniform on, and Ryou saw how good it looked on her, but he cast the thought from his mind and told her what to do. Of course she did not go without somewhat of a fight. She was a rebellious one, worse than Ichigo it seemed to Ryou. Once she finally left to work, Ryou went down to the lab to try and figure out what was going on. Only five Mew Mews had been made. Where did she come from?

Suika left to find a girl in a pink uniform named Ichigo so she could get started on this job. Of course when she found Ichigo, all she did was complain, "You will absolutely hate it here. We only get paid ten dollars an hour, Ryou is incredibly mean, and I have to do all of the work. Plus we also have to fight these things called Chimera Animas, like the one you fought earlier. By the way did you see and alien while you were out there?" Ichigo finished quite out of breath.

Suika let out a little giggle. Slow down Ichigo. I just need to know what I have to do right here and now. But to answer your question, I did not see any aliens after my fight. I think Ryou took me away too quickly. And Ryou can not be all that bad, I think that he is pretty hot."

Ichigo just gasped at this comment. She thought that Ryou was hot too, but she would never admit it, especially not to someone she did not even know. "You like Ryou!"

"Shh," Suika hissed. "Not so loud. I don't want him to hear. Now will you please tell me what to do."

"Fine," Ichigo let out a sigh. Just go over to tables and take orders, go into the kitchen and tell Keiichiro the orders, take them back to the tables, and get the bill. It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Alright, I'll try," Suika said heading out.

By the end of the day, Suika had actually gotten a fair amount of money. Her and Ichigo were the only ones who really worked, and Suika would have worked harder had Ryou not stood over her shoulder and told her everything that she was doing wrong. Of course every time this happened she had to stop what she was doing to argue with him. All in all it was very tiring.

Just as Suika was about to leave, Ichigo ran up to her and asked out of breath, "So, do you still like Ryou?"

I didn't say that I liked him," Suika replied with a grin. "I only said that he was hot. But does he always nag people like that, or is it just because I'm new?"

"Ryou only does that to me usually, but I guess it could be because you're new. At least you distracted him from me. So thanks for that!"

"You're welcome, I guess," Suika said letting out a sigh. I guess I have to put up with him for awhile longer, at least until all of this is over." Suika started walking away, smiling as she went. It was Ryou, after all these years, she met him. This would be an interesting time.

**HA- Woo hoo, I finished chapter one. Remember, five reviews and I will continue. Flames are most definately welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**HA- Why does Suika seem to know about Ryou so much. What connection do the two have. Find out more next time in They Come and Go!**


	2. A Small Chat

_Hello everyone. Thank you all for reviewing chapter one of my new story. I really appreciate all of it. Here it is, chapter two. I hope that you all enjoy it. Please review._

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 2**

**A Small Chat**

Suika ran to the café. If she was late, she would have the same fate that Ichigo described to her, Ryou would get on her case and nag her. Maybe he liked her, who knows. When she finally got there, Ryou was waiting. She started to plan a comeback for him when he suddenly said, "Come here. We need to talk."

Suika gasped, did he remember. It was not that long ago, but wouldn't he have put the thought from his mind. She followed silently which was strange for her.

Ryou led her to a small table outside of the café and said, "Sit here. We need to talk."

She just sat down, still speechless and unsure of what he was going to say to her. Maybe it was nothing. She was new after all. Finally her worries were put to rest when he asked, "Suika, what animal are you infused with?"

She let out a sigh of relief that he did not remember her, then responded, "The Noisy Scrub-Bird. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious because you see, only five Mew Mews were created, and now there are six. There was a fluke somewhere. Also I was just curious if you knew. By the way, how did you know?"

That was a good question, and one that she did not have an answer for. She quickly searched her mind for something to say, but it came up blank, so she decided to argue with him. At least then she would buy herself some time. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Do I really have to explain myself?"

"Yes, you do, now why?"

"Because I have every right to know."

"Too bad, because I'm not telling." At this last comment, she stuck her tongue out and walked away. After getting the uniform on, she went to waiting tables, which is not so easy when you are the only one there, aside from Keiichiro and Ryou. All of the other girls were still in school, but since Suika had just moved there from America.

After running around trying to do everything at once, everyone else finally got there to help her out. By then Suika was exhausted. She decided to take a break, but it was hard because she had to avoid Ryou, which was hard to do since he seemed to be everywhere.

The day finally ended with Suika successfully not talking to Ryou anymore. As she was about to leave she noticed Ichigo go over to the stairs, but then shake her head and walk away. Curious as to what she saw, Suika walked over and saw that at the bottom, the door was slightly ajar. She Tip-toed down and saw Ryou in there on the computer. She peeked her head in, and then slipped in the rest of the way.

Ryou was concentrating so hard that he did not even notice her until she was right behind him. It was then that he turned around and kissed her, right on the lips. She was shocked for a moment, but then came back to her senses and slapped him across the face.

He rubbed his cheek, smirking. "That's why you should not go snooping in other people's business."

"Um, you're the one who got hurt," she said looking dumbly at him.

He just looked back at her. Why did his employees have to be so stupid all of the time. He decided the best thing to do was to just kiss her again and catch off guard. She was stronger than Ichigo, but still pretty weak. He leaned over to her and kissed her again, quickly this time. Suika's eyes widened and she turned around and walked back upstairs. Did he know about her, or did he do this to all of his employees as punishment?

She decided that she would tell Ichigo, or someone else tomorrow. For now, she would just go home, and try to forget that this ever happened.

She dodged through the trees that had spread into the overgrown path that she used to get home. She was only a two minute walk to the café, but could still manage to be late if she wanted to. When she got home, she went up to her room. It was completely orange. To some people it would hurt their eyes, but she loved it.

_Alright, there it is, chapter two. Again, please review. I greatly appreciate it. Five reviews and I will continue. Also, I will take suggestions, and flames are welcome. But please do remember, I am just doing this in my spare time, not as an actual career. Thank you!_

_Hikari Aiko_


	3. Aliens, Aliens, Aliens

**Hikari: Ok people, here it is, chapter 3. Yay!!! I actually wrote this much. I need a couple reviews to continue. I would like to say that I have not seen all of the anime yet, or read the books, but I am trying to make this as accurate as possible, so please bear with me.**

**Kyo: Will you shut up and start the story.**

**Hikari: Kyo!!! (glomps him) Why are you here??? You're not from this story!?!?!?**

**Kyo: You wrote this you idiot!!!**

**Hikari: Fine, be that way. Do the disclaimer for me.**

**Kyo: Fine. Hikari does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or me, but she does own Suika. Am I done yet?!?!?!**

**Hikari: Yes, thank you Kyo!!! (glomps him again)**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 3**

**Aliens, Aliens, Aliens**

Suika showed up to work right on time today, if not two minutes early. At least this way Ryou could not get on her case about being late. She spent the morning running around until finally everyone else showed up, except Ichigo, who was running late, again.

All the girls were changed and working when Masha started to scream, "Alert! Alert!"

All of the girls jumped up and ran. Suika was unsure of what was happening, but she followed them. They reached the park and transformed. There was this colossal dog there. It was all brown with huge fangs sticking out of it's mouth. Suika was terrified, but then she saw the aliens. The medium height one had green hair, the tall one had purple hair, and the short one had brown hair. These must be the aliens that Ichigo described to her.

While Suika was starring dumbly at the three figures floating in the air, the dog lunged at them. Fortunately it missed Suika, and the others got out of the way, but when it came back around, she was not as lucky. Although she tried to fly away, she was not fast enough and got rammed into a tree. Now the dog was facing her. She could not move. Just then a bright pink light hit the dog, which distracted it long enough for a girl with yellow hair named Pudding to pull Suika away.

Once she was on her feet, she realized just how angry she was about this. The rage began to boil up inside of her, and you could see the fire in her eyes. She called out, "Rage Keyboard!" The keyboard appeared in front of her, only this time it was glowing red.

Ryou had followed the girls out to see what was the matter, but when he saw what Suika did, his eyes went wide. This was not the same thing that she had done the other day. This attack would be much stronger. Ryou concluded that she must be greatly influenced by her emotions. He watched the scene unfold before him. Suika looked really angry. The aliens would be in for the shock of their lives.

"Who do we have here," Kish asked with his infamous smirk? "A newbie?"

This comment only succeeded in making Suika even more angry than she already was, Ryou just smirked from the side. This was going to be interesting. Of course Kish did not stop there, he went on to say, "Hey newbie. I'm Kish, Ichigo's boyfriend."

At this comment, Ichigo started to screech, "You're not my boyfriend you perv!"

Kish took no notice of Ichigo's wailing and went on to say, "This one on my right is Pie, and shorty on the left there is Tart."

"I'm not short," Tart wailed.

"You're not short Tart, you're cute, na no da," Pudding chimed in.

Tart just blushed. Kish went on ranting about something, but Suika took no notice. Instead she screamed out, "Ribbon Rage Cascade!" The keys flew off of the keyboard and straight at the aliens. Since she attacked with such force, they were all knocked out of the air. Then she did it again, only this time aiming it at the Chimera Anima. In one hit it was gone. The other girls looked at her, amazed at what she had just done in two shots.

The three aliens got up and looked at the girl, who was fuming still. She was about to strike again, and do them in when Ryou stopped her. He ran over to her and caught her arm. With all of this rage, she might do more than just destroy the aliens, she might destroy all of them too.

"Suika," Ryou said to the girl. "Stop. You're going to hurt someone. Quite frankly I don't care if you kill these aliens, but I do care if you hurt innocent people in the process."

By this time, the aliens had left, and the girls had all de-transformed, and were walking over to Ryou and Suika.

She was still fuming over what had just happened, but when she thought about it, she did not know why she was so mad. Maybe it was stress, maybe it was these past few days. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty bad to make her snap like this. When she saw Ryou looking at her, almost concerned, she softened a bit. Ryou was cute, but was even cuter was that he did not remember her.

Finally a smile washed over her face, and she left, leaving the girls to look after her. A confused look washed over Ryou's face for a minute as he looked after the strange girl. She really was bipolar. How can someone be happy one minute, furious the next, and fine again after that? She was a strange one.

Everyone walked back to the café in silence. When they got there, Suika was already waiting tables. When everyone walked in, she smiled at them and said, "Welcome back everyone!" Then she smiled again and walked away. There was an air of mystery about her.

As the girls went back to work, Ryou went to talk with Keiichiro about all of this. When he got to the kitchen, he motioned for Keiichiro to come. He came without protest, and they went up to Ryou's room.

When they got there, Ryou said, "We need to talk about Suika. I'm worried that she might really hurt someone. Today she just lost it. She may very well have killed the aliens, which I would not have minded, but I thought that she might hurt someone else in the process. This could be a problem."

"Yes, I know what you mean, but she does seem like a nice girl," Keiichiro responded in his usual cheery tone. "Give her some time to get to know everyone better. Then she will probably seem less strange to you."

"She seems almost familiar to me in some way, have you noticed that," Ryou asked?

"I cannot imagine how you would forget that hair of hers," Keiichiro said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, you're right. It's probably nothing."

At that comment, Keiichiro smiled and walked away, "I have to get back to work. See you later."

Ryou noticed his odd gesture, but just shrugged it off, and went down to the lab to research everything that had happened in the last few days, but before he went, he cast a glance at the picture of him with his parents. Deep down, he knew that she had something to do with them.

"Alright, I'm going home," Suika called. "I'll be here tomorrow at eight again."

"Bye," everyone shouted in return.

Suika had been there a week. She was working her butt off, but seldom complained about it to anyone except Ichigo and Ryou. They had fought with the aliens several times now, but no one ever saw her go crazy with rage again. Kish had learned his lesson, and did not tease her about being new. Ryou was silently watching her, waiting for her to reveal something about who she really was, but she never said anything. She was always bright and cheery, it was almost creepy.

Today would have been like every other day, watching and waiting, but Ryou decided to confront her again. Only this time, she would have to tell him the truth.

He walked silently up behind her and grabbed her arm. Letting out one of her bird-like screams, she was dragged up to Ryou's room. She plopped down on his bed, and he saw her cast a glance at the picture. "So," he asked. "Did you know them?"

She looked him right in the eye and said, "No, I didn't. Why are you asking me this, they're your parents." She quickly covered her mouth as he stared at her in silence. She had said too much. She was not supposed to know that they were here his parents, even if it was obvious.

Then he finally asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Suika Kisa Montue. I'm an exchange student from America. What more do you want to know?"

Ryou could sense that this was an awkward subject for her, but that did not stop him. He wanted to know who she was, and why she was here. What he did not realize at the time was that he did know her, if he just looked deep enough into the past that he had long-since locked away. "I want to know who you really are, and how you became a Mew Mew."

"I don't know, however everyone else did. Why are you asking me all of these questions?" The rage began to flicker in her eyes. Ryou saw it, she was definitely hiding something that she did not want him to find out about.

"You're hiding something from me and everyone else, and I want to know what it is."

At this, Suika did the unthinkable, she leaned in, kissed Ryou on the lips and said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work. Everyone will probably be wondering where I am."

Ryou just looked at her. Sure he had kissed Ichigo many times before, but to be kissed by someone spontaneously, it was strange to say the least. She skipped out of the room, his gaze following her the entire time. He would figure it out. Either she would tell him, or he would figure it out for himself.

Later that day Masha started going crazy shouting, "Alert, Alert!"

All of the girls ran out of the café and transformed. Ichigo and Mint were the first ones to get there. By the time the other four girls got there, the two of them had been thrown against trees, and were knocked out. The other four girls transformed and attacked the giant cat. Go figure, Ichigo was knocked out by one of her own.

Lettuce was the first to strike for a change, calling out, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

The cat reared back, giving Zakuro enough time to run and call out, "Ribbon Zakuro Pure." This caused the cat to fall over. They almost had it.

Pudding called out, "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The creature was almost defeated. Ichigo and Mint were finally coming to, but could not attack yet, so Suika did it for them, "Ribbon Keyboard Cascade!" The lights shot out surrounding the Chimera Anima. Then it was gone. The aliens appeared awe-struck that this new girl was still so powerful, even without the rage that she had the first time. Kish still held his tongue, afraid of what this girl could do. Instead he just smirked and went over to Ichigo, "How is my little koneko-chan?"

"Get away Kish," Ichigo shrieked! She slapped him on the cheek as he tried to kiss her.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan," Kish asked flying away while rubbing his hurt cheek?

"You're what's wrong, you pervert," Ichigo shouted at him.

"Kish, they won this round, let's go," Pie instructed him. "We did what we could."

With that the three aliens vanished into thin air. The girls de-transformed and went back to the café. They worked hard, but Ryou had started to lay off Suika and annoy Ichigo some more. As far as Suika could tell, he liked to make Ichigo as miserable as possible.

**Hikari: Yay, I finished it!!! Please read and review. I will continue this after like two reviews, so please just say, yes if you liked it or no if you didn't. YAY!!!**


	4. Cornered For a Talk

**Here is chapter four. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far!!! Ryou will do the disclaimer today.**

**Ryou: Hikari Aiko in no way, shape, or form owns Tokyo Mew Mew. She does however own Suika and any of her own characters.**

**Me: Thanks Ryou!!! Now, enjoy the story!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 4**

**Cornered For a Talk**

Suika had been there a month now. Everyone had adjusted to it, although Ryou still watched from a distance, trying to figure out who she really was. It was Suika's day to clean up. Mint was supposed to help her, but had left early as usual for her ballet lesson. It was all up to Suika tonight.

She was just about to leave when Ryou cornered her again. "Tell me who you are," he demanded.

"I told you already," Suika said. "Why are you so suspicious of me?"

"Because I know you from somewhere."

"Woop-de-doo. I look like someone you know. Let me tell you something, I don't give a damn. Either remember or give up." She was shouting at him now. Why did he not remember. She couldn't just tell him, it would open up too much. There was a lot to remember, and he needed to do it.

"You seem so nice around others. What is wrong with you?"

"Everyone else accepts me as Suika, but not you. You decided you would try to find out more about me. Can't you just leave things at what you know?" The rage was building up in her eyes. Pretty soon she would release her full power on him if he did not shut up. "If you just look back, you'll figure it out." With that comment, Suika made to leave, but Ryou grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"Suika Kisa Montue," Ryou said. "I remember."

"Good, then I'm leaving," She shouted. He could not have just done this on his own. It really pissed her off that she had to be dragged into it.

Before she could go, he kissed her, on the lips. Suddenly her wings popped out of her back. The shock knocked Ryou over, who started laughing at the strange sight, which only made Suika even more shocked and embarrassed. Eventually, while Ryou was laughing on the floor, she turned into a fluorescent orange bird.

In this state, she lunged at him, almost hitting him if he had not dodged out of the way just in time. She flew up to the ceiling, and it took Ryou almost an hour to get her down. When he did, he kissed her beak. This made her instantly turn back to normal, and when she did, she slapped him across the face.

He rubbed his sore cheek as she walked out the doors saying, "You jerk."

Suika ran home, not even bothering to push the bushes out of the way. When she got there, her parents still were not home, so she went out into town.

When she got there, she saw someone that Ichigo had described to her many times before. "You're Masaya, right," she questioned?

"Yes I am," Masaya answered. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Suika. I work with Ichigo and the others."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is Katsuro. He goes to the same school as I do."

"Hello," Suika said shyly. She thought that he was pretty cute, and anyone was better than that jerk Ryou.

"Pleasure," Katsuro replied. He was just as polite as Masaya was, but something was different about him. She liked him.

"I'm bored. Do you want to go do something," Suika asked. She could be bold if she wanted to, and this was one of those times. She was a girl of many faces and personalities, she was a Gemini after all.

"Sure," Katsuro replied. "See you later Masaya." They walked off together.

After walking for some time Katsuro said, "Do you want to stop here?" He pointed at a small café. It looked good. The two went in and had something to eat. It was a nice little date, and they decided to do it more often. They instantly connected. When Suika said goodnight, Katsuro gave her a kiss on the cheek. It surprised her, but it was not as bad as Ryou just kissing her on the lips. They said their goodbyes, and left. Suika was in a much better mood when she got home. Maybe she would have fun here.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 of my story. I will post the next one soon. I have it written, and I have looked it over for errors. So, look for it then. Please read and review!!! Thank you to all that have reviewed thus far!!!**

**Hikari Aiko**


	5. Love Everywhere

**Ichigo: Hello everyone!!! Hikari "borrowed" me to tell you about the story, or at least the chapter. But, well, I want cake, so I'm gonna go get it and just read the story to find out what it's about!!!**

**Hikari: You heard her. Please read the story while I drag Ichigo away from the cake.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, otherwise, Ichigo would have dumped Masaya long ago!!!**

**They Come And Go**

**Chapter 5**

**Love Everywhere**

Suika arrived at work early on a Saturday morning. When she saw Ryou, she just smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about so early in the morning," Ryou asked, obviously annoyed with her, for how she acted last night.

"I have a date," Suika returned. Although she was a nice person, when she did not like someone, she could be a real bitch to them, and in this case that person was Ryou. He had really pissed her off last night. Now it was her turn.

She could see that this disappointed him. He liked her and she knew it. Now was the perfect time for revenge. "I'll just go and get changed."

"Who's your date," Ryou asked cautiously?

At the word date, Ichigo popped her head in, "Who has a date?"

"I do," Suika piped up, glad to rub it in Ryou's face some more. She could never be as smart as him, but there were some things that only she can do. "His name is Katsuro. I met him in town last night. He was with Masaya."

At the name Masaya Ichigo started to squeal madly. "Ohhh, I have a date with him tonight. Maybe we can make it a double date!"

"Sure," Suika cheered.

Ryou sulked away, obviously crushed at her happiness. He had finally remembered her, and this was the thanks he got, rejection.

Ichigo looked after him and said, "What's wrong with him?"

Suika looked at him and said, "He got his spirit and hopes crushed in the space of five minutes."

Ichigo just looked at them, confused. Finally Suika broke the awkward silence between them, "So, are we going to do this double date thing or not. Katsuro is picking me up at 8:00.

Ryou, who hadn't gone too far heard this comment and said, "You can't go."

"And why is that Mr. High and Mighty," Suika asked? Already the anger was starting to come into her eyes. It was strange, normally she did not get angry so easily, but Ryou knew just how to get her mad.

"You still have to help clean up. I'm afraid your double date will have to wait," Ryou replied with a smirk. By now, Ichigo had left, afraid of what might happen. Suika and Ryou seemed to fight worse than she did.

Suika just looked at him, amazed that he would have the guts to say that to her face. Just then Mint walked by. Suika said sweetly to her, "Mint, would you please clean up tonight. I have a date, and I really want to go, but I can't if I have to clean up."

Mint looked at her eccentric orange-haired friend and replied, "Alright, but just this once, and you have to tell me all about the date tomorrow."

"Can do," Suika replied cheerfully and skipped off to work.

The rest of the day went by quickly, aside from Ryou constantly criticizing her. By the end of the day, she was exhausted, yet satisfied. She had made Ryou miserable, and she had a date. She called out to everyone in the café, "See you all tomorrow. Comon Ichigo, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming," Ichigo yelled back. When she got there, she was in a light pink miniskirt with strawberries along the bottom of it, and a light pink short sleeve shirt to go with it. "You look cute Suika," Ichigo said cheerfully.

Suika was in a slightly more revealing outfit, which included, a tight hazel miniskirt and an orange tank top that showed her midriff. "Thanks," Suika chirped. "We should get going. We don't want to keep the boys waiting long."

The two friends left together. By the time they got there, the boys had already gotten a seat at the table and had ordered them drinks. When Ichigo saw both of them she started squealing, "Ohayo Masaya! Ohayo Katsuro!"

The two boys just laughed at Ichigo as her face turned bright red. Suika stood there silently, not sure what to do. It had been a long time since she had had a boyfriend. Not since then. It was a little awkward, but then she too giggled and took a seat next to Katsuro, how hard could it be?

The meal was a little awkward for Katsuro and Suika because across from them, Ichigo and Masaya were all lovey-dovey, and laughing, while the two of them just sat there, eating and drinking. Suika wished with all of her heart that Ichigo would try to help them. Of course eventually, Masaya tried to kiss Ichigo, and her tail popped out, so Suika jumped up and said, "Oh my gosh, Ichigo, you're bleeding."

Ichigo jumped up, this time her ears coming out, she quickly covered them and ran to the bathroom, leaving the boys confused back at the table.

"What did you do that for," Ichigo complained?

"Your tail had popped out, and I didn't want anyone to see it," Suika replied. "Gomen nasai, but I was worried."

"It's okay," Ichigo sighed. "Maybe we should go back to see the boys. They're probably wondering what's happening.

"Yeah."

The two girls left the bathroom to return to their dates.

"What happened," the two boys asked, concerned looks passing over their faces.

"Ichigo got a cut on the back of her neck, and I did not want it to get on her cute shirt," Suika replied, nervous that the two of them would see right through her.

Katsuro was the first to reply with a laugh, "That's hilarious. I didn't know you were the type to care so much about clothes."

Suika started to blush, but then remembered her wings and quickly got rid of the feeling. "I'm not like that with my clothes, but I know how much Ichigo loves hers," Suika replied with a laugh. Finally they were talking together, and all it took was cat ears and a tail, go figure.

"Hey," Ichigo complained. "I don't care that much about clothes."

"I think it's cute," Masaya said with a grin. "I wouldn't want you to get blood on your cute outfit."

The blush returned to her face as she sat down again at the table. The couples finished their food together, laughing the entire time. Finally they parted ways.

"Do you want me to walk you home," Katsuro asked?

"Oh, I don't want you to go out of your way," Suika replied.

"It's fine, I want to talk to you about something in private anyway."

Suika gasped, did he want to break up with her. They had only been on two dates. Was it really that horrible.

"It's about your friend Ichigo," Katsuro said. "Do you mind if I ask you?"

Suika snapped back into reality in time to say, "Yeah, sure."

"Great," Katsuro beamed. He had such a cute smile. "I want to know if you knew that she is a Mew Mew?"

"Chi," Suika screamed!

"She has cat ears and a tail, just like Mew Ichigo. But, um, Suika why did you just say "Chi"?"

Suika looked around frantically as Katsuro thought it over, then he answered his own question, "You're the new Mew Mew. Mew Suika."

Suika just stopped in her tracks, they had been walking, but she could not go any further. "You need to see Ryou," Suika whispered. Just when her day was going great, he had to find out about them.

Katsuro followed silently behind a sobbing Suika. He did not know what to do. He had tried comforting her, but nothing helped. He figured that she would probably calm herself down, at least he hoped so.

The two arrived at a pink café just as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Suika went up to the door, still sobbing, unlocked it, and went in. Before Katsuro could see where she went, she ran upstairs to get Ryou.

When Suika got upstairs she was still crying, "Ryou, come here right now!"

Ryou rushed over to the sobbing girl, and all of his anger toward her disappeared. "What's wrong," he asked, pulling the girl into an embrace. "What happened?"

Suika clung to him and whispered, "He knows."

"Who, who knows?"

The girl just continued to sob into his chest. He led her out of the room and downstairs to see Katsuro. "Oh, he knows." Ryou walked up to Katsuro, "How did you find out?"

"I saw Ichigo's tail and ears. Suika tried to cover them up. Masaya didn't find out, only me. I won't tell a soul. I promise," Katsuro replied.

Suika just sat in a corner, still sobbing, and not looking at anyone. "Suika, come here," Ryou said her.

She got up slowly, and sulked over to the two boys, "Yes," she whispered, barely audible.

"It's ok," Katsuro said, taking her into his arms. "I won't tell anyone. I'll help you. I promise."

"Alright lovebirds, break it up," Ryou said to the hugging couple. "There's nothing I can do about this, so just don't tell anyone. Now, I'm going to bed. Go home."

"Hey," Katsuro shouted. Don't be so hard on her, she tried her best!" Suika had her face buried in his chest and he could feel a wet spot were her tears had seeped through.

"I'm not being mean to her. It's not her fault that Ichigo gets embarrassed easily. Just go home. Both of you," Ryou shouted at them.

Katsuro was about to shout back at him when Suika tugged on his shirt and said, "Let's just leave. I want to go home."

"If Ryou had not had cat-like hearing he would not have even heard what Suika said. Katsuro did, and the two left without another word.

When the couple left, Ryou let out a sigh and went back upstairs, at least she was happy now. What was he saying, that boy did not deserve her, but did he?

**Thanks for reading everyone!!! Leave a review, get a cookie!!! Sorry, Ichigo ate all the cake!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Hikari Aiko**


	6. The Paycheck

**Hikari: Hello!!! Welcome to chapter 6 of my story!!! **

**Tart: Shut up!!! No one want to hear your yammerings!!!**

**Hikari: Be quiet Tart, I can say whatever I want. This is my story. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer???**

**Ichigo: I'll do it!!! Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form. If she did, well, there would be a lot of things that would be really different. Let's be grateful that she does not own it.**

**Hikari: (sobs.) Now, on with the story!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 6**

**The Paycheck**

"Heh heh," Ichigo laughed. "Ryou's birthday is on Sunday. What should we get him?"

"I don't know," Lettuce whispered. "What does he want?"

"I don't want anything from you girls except work," Ryou said walking into the room. "If all of you put in a full day of work, I will be happy." With that he walked out of the room. Things had been normal for quite sometime now, except for the fact that Katsuro now worked here, and Suika would always sneak out with him before her shift was over.

He actually had not seen much of her lately, and quite frankly had started to forget about her. He had focused his attention back on Ichigo and had gone about teasing her as usual. It had actually been quite fun. He was starting to miss the time before Suika came, and brought all of those secrets with her.

Ryou did not remember everything that she did, he had locked those memories in a chest and sealed them away, never to be looked at again, but now she had forced him to unlock it, to look inside that chest full of memories. He really did remember her. She was always there it seemed. She was at the funeral, looking on from a distance. Even now the thought of that day brought tears to his eyes, but he refused to cry.

In his mind, he locked the chest again, but he could not lock up the memories that he had already remembered. Nothing could keep them away. Forevermore, they would stay with him.

With a sigh, he went into his room. The picture was there. It was on his table as usual. He walked over to it. On the back was a date and a place. This just made Ryou even more depressed. He looked under his bed, he had suddenly remembered the photo album. There were a few pictures in there, of him, and a girl. His best friend.

He pulled out the worn book. He had forgotten that it was even there. That held a few more memories of his parents, and of someone else. Back when things were normal. Back when they were children. He flipped through the pages. He stopped on one towards the end. There were only two pictures on it. One was of a girl hugging him, and he showed a peace sign. The other was of the girl kissing him on the cheek. He missed her. He had forgotten about her. Until now. Why did things have to change, why did everyone have to leave.

A tear fell onto Ryou's hand. He brushed it away, he would not cry. Not now. He wished with all his heart that things had stayed the same. His parents, the girl in the picture. He loved her then and now, Suika.

He put the album away and laid down. His birthday was in three days. Would she remember? Would she care? Why was he thinking like this. He was going to go pick on Ichigo some more, that always made him feel better.

"But Shirogane," Ichigo moaned! "I have to be somewhere tonight!"

"Too bad," Ryou smirked. "You need to stay here and help clean up. Since Suika has been ditching work, you have to do her shift."

"Why don't you ever pick on somebody else," Ichigo screamed. Why is it always me?"

The truth was that he still kind of liked Ichigo, and plus it was fun. But before he could say anything to her, Suika popped into the room and said, "It's because he likes you. You should be grateful. At least he doesn't try to seduce you."

A deep blush appeared on Ichigo's face and her tail and ears popped out. Ryou laughed at the embarrassed girl. She was so fun to tease. Then he remembered Suika and said, "You, get back in here and help clean up. I'm cutting your pay because you've been slacking."

A mischievous grin appeared on Suika's face as she walked into the room. She had grown up with him after all, she knew a lot about him, and some of his tricks as well. "If I kiss you, will you give me a raise?"

She had an innocent look in her eyes. A very cute look, but Ryou held his gaze and simply said, "No. You have to earn your money fair and square just like everyone else." Ryou was in a bad mood and felt like making Suika's life a little more miserable. "Because of your slacking, and Ichigo having to do your share of the work, I'm raising Ichigo's salary and lowering yours."

Suika turned around and looked at him, dumbfounded, as Ichigo jumped for joy. "I haven't been ditching," the girl yelled! "I thought that you didn't want to see me, so I left you alone!" At this comment the girl stormed out of the room. Ryou caught a glance of Katsuro following after her.

Ichigo was still jumping around the room, oblivious that Suika had just left. She ran up to Ryou and gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much," she cried. "I'll work even harder from now on." With that, the cat girl left to go clean up. What was a little more work if it meant a raise.

"Suika, wait," Katsuro called after the girl. He saw her turn a corner, but when he turned it, what he saw shocked him.

Suika was literally smashing through bricks with her bare hands. This girl is really temperamental.

Katsuro ran up to her and held her arms saying, "Stop. Just stop."

She calmly lowered her arms down to her sides, her knuckles were bleeding slightly, but she did not care. How could Ryou do that to her. She worked hard too. He hated her, so she stayed out of his way. She was so confused.

Katsuro just stood with his hands on her arms. When she finally calmed down, he turned her around and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for awhile, and when they finally broke apart, Suika just smiled. All of her hate had vanished. She looked at Katsuro's eyes, and saw that they were tired. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't have to say that," Katsuro replied. "I'm the one who agreed to go out with you."

At this comment, the couple laughed, and Suika forgot all about her hatred and anger towards Ryou. She was happy now, and that was what mattered.

_I have to get him something. _Suika thought to herself. Even if Ryou pissed her off most of the time, she still needed to get him a gift. Everyone else was.

Things had seemed fine with her and Katsuro, except that her eyes often wandered over to Ryou. She could not explain why. She kept telling herself that the only reason she did this was because he was so HOT!!! But when she thought about it, it seemed like there was something more.

_No, I love Katsuro. Nothing can change that._ She continued to tell herself this, because she figured that if she did it enough, it would become completely true. But the sad truth was that she loved Ryou.

It had not been a sudden change, it had been there all along, and she knew that it would come out sometime, she was just hoping to be with Katsuro longer. The time they spent together was so precious to her. They were memories she would keep. Although she could never lock her memories away inside a chest, she would keep these especially close.

She was in an electronics store, her parents had told her to pick something up for them. She had no idea what it was, but she still tried to find it anyway.

"Um, excuse me," Suika asked quietly. "Do you have this?" She held up a picture of a device.

The storekeeper nodded yes, and went into the back room to get something. When she came back out, she was holding a handheld device that had a scanner on it. She handed it to Suika who in turn gave her some money.

She took the device and left the store. She had been going store to store for three hours trying to find this. It was a new record. Usually the things that she needed to pick up for her parents took her four or more hours to find. She had gotten really lucky this time.

She had no clue why her parents wanted this thing, or even what it was. She should have asked the salesperson. Oh, well, she would just have to ask her parents when she got home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Suika shouted as she walked into the house.

"Hello sweetie," Mrs. Montue said, embracing her daughter. "You're father is out for awhile. He should be home later tonight. Did you get the piece of equipment I asked for?"

"Yep. It only took me three hours this time," Suika chirped to her mother. "That's a new record! By the way, what is the thing that you asked me to get?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Mrs. Montue said, kissing her daughter and taking the equipment from her. "I have and important project I'm working on, so I have to go. Do you need to go to the café today?"

"Yep, I should get going," Suika chirped again. "Katsuro is meeting me there, chi!"

"Ah, so you do say "chi" when you are happy or excited."

"Yep. Ichigo does it too, chi. Except she says "nya"."

"Alright, you should head to work. Try not to say chi too much, people might get suspicious."

"Alright, bye Mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

With that, Suika ran out the door. She went through the woods to get to the café quickly. She was five minutes early, enough time to get dressed and check in that she was there.

As soon as she turned around, Katsuro was there behind her. "Chi! Kat, you're here!"

"Yes, I'm here," Katsuro replied, bringing the girl into a hug. They had been together a month and a half now, and were happy together. They had been on countless double-dates with Ichigo and Masaya, and Katsuro had been around when they fought the aliens. Who had not been popping up as much lately. It was strange, and everyone noticed it.

The couple quickly set off to work. Suika was determined to get a raise, since Ichigo now earned double what she did. Ryou could be such a jerk at times. _He's such a hot jerk. No, stop it! I love Katsuro. Not Ryou. Katsuro. _Suika shook her head in frustration. It was all too confusing.

Katsuro noticed her actions, and asked her, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Suika chirped in return. "Everything is fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Ok, if you say so." Katsuro knew that something was wrong, and he had a good feeling that he knew what it was. She did not love him. She loved Ryou. There was a connection between the two of them. He noticed it when he saw them together, even if they were arguing.

"I'm gone ask Ryou if I can get a raise, I really need the money," Suika said as she walked up the stairs. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Ok," Katsuro replied. He probably should have followed her, but Ryou did not like him much, so what good would it do?

Suika knocked lightly on the door. No response. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside the room. The first thing that caught her eye was the massive bed in the middle of the room. She walked over to it, but stopped when she saw the picture.

It was a picture of him as a child with his parents. She remembered them. They were so nice. Ryou probably did not remember them, though.

He locked the memories away in his mind. She could never do that. If you do that, you forget who you are, and who you used to be.

She picked up the photo, and looked at it. All of a sudden Ryou came out of the adjoining bathroom.

Suika's face turned a bright crimson and her wings sprouted out of her back. Ryou was just standing there in a towel. At least it was around his waist.

Ryou seemed completely fine with the awkward position he was in, and merely shook his head and said, "Ichigo does this all the time, now what do you want?"

"For you to get changed," Suika replied looking away.

Ryou went over and got some clothes. He shooed the girl out of his room and changed. When she came back in, she decided to ask him, "Ryou, can I please have a raise? I will work really hard. I come in and work while all of the girls are at school, all by myself. Doesn't that count for something?"

"You cannot have a raise," Ryou replied. "I am your boss, and I feel that you are undeserving of one."

"You can't just say that because you're angry at me because I am going out with Katsuro." Suika was screaming now. Ryou wanted so badly to cover his ears, but then she would think that he was ignoring her. That would only lead to more yelling.

Finally he had had enough, "Shut up!"

The girl instantly stopped yelling. She just looked at him, not quite a glare, but not a friendly look either. She would have said something, if there was anything to say. Ryou did not usually get this mad, even at her.

"Stop yelling and stop bugging me. Just go back to work and earn your money like everyone else."

With that he gave Suika a gentle push out the door, and pulled the album from under his bed. He looked at the two pictures again before throwing them in the trash can. Why did he think that things would be the same. Things never go back to the way they were.

**There it was, chapter 6. Wow, this is the longest any of my stories have ever gotten!!! Please leave a review and I will give you a cookie!!!**


	7. Happy Birthday?

**Hikari: Hello everyone!!! Here is chapter 7 of my new story!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Kish: Start the story woman!!!**

**Hikari: I'm working on it, just give me time.**

**Ichigo: Shouldn't you be working??? You are in the middle of spanish class.**

**Hikari: Ok, ok. I don't own anything except Suika and the plot!!! Now, enjoy!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Happy Birthday?**

"Ohhhh, today is Ryou's birthday," Ichigo giggled. "What did you all get him?"

"You will just have to wait and see," Mint sighed, bringing her tea to her pale lips. There was a small package sitting next to her on the table. It was blue with a light blue ribbon around it. Everyone had one, each in their own favorite color.

The girls were still all gathered around the table when Ryou came downstairs. "Happy Birthday," they all chanted. Pudding ran up and hugged him. He gave a half-hearted hug back. This was too tiring for him, why did they have to make such a big deal out of all this.

"Open Pudding's present first, na no da," Pudding happily cried. She handed him a gift wrapped in yellow paper. It was messy and done with tape, but Pudding tried. Ryou smiled at the package. When he opened it, he saw a cat keychain nestled inside the yellow tissue paper. He knew that Pudding had tried hard to get it for him, so he gave her a hug as thanks. Pudding just jumped up and down gleefully. Everyone else gave their presents, and Keiichiro brought out cake.

Suika, who had been standing over in the corner with Katsuro finally walked up to Ryou. "Here," she said, thrusting a box in his face. "It's from my parents."

Everyone had a puzzled look on their face as she said this. Suika's parents know Ryou?

"Thanks," Ryou said with a cold stare. Things had never gone back to normal for the two of them. He should not have tried to get her to talk about the past. His gaze softened and so did hers. He opened the gift to find a note that said, "Your room" on it. Then he looked in the box and found a strange machine. After examining it he realized what it was. A particle detector. You punch in the code and it locates anything with that code in it. A very useful device.

Suika left and went to see Katsuro before heading upstairs. She kissed him and said, "I'm sorry."

He just nodded his head and returned the kiss. When he smiled she returned it and left. It was over. She just hopped that her sacrifice would pay off.

Ryou was in his room. There was a single card on the bed. He went over to it as Suika peeked in the door.

Ryou opened the letter and read its contents aloud, but in a whisper.

_Dear Ryou,_

_I hope that you have not forgotten the entire past. All of the memories and everything we shared together. I never forgot. I knew that you would, but I was hoping that you could remember on your own. I guess I was wrong, and you needed some help. I'm not mad. I love you Ryou. You and only you. Do you return the compliment?_

_I realize things would have been different if things had happened the other way. What if my parents had been there too. I was lucky. I had the flu and could not go. I was so happy to see you, but then I found out about the funeral. It all ended there. We broke apart. But I never forgot. I knew you would, that's why I didn't say anything. You need to remember. You need to want to remember. _

_This is my gift to you. A note. A note in which I spell out my love for you. I'm an eccentric orange-haired girl, but I can be your eccentric orange-haired girl if you say yes. Answer me, please. Katsuro knows. We're through. I said goodbye, and I didn't look back. Please say yes._

_Happy Birthday Ryou. You're 16 now. It's been six years now, time to remember. I love you._

_Love,_

_Suika Kisa Montue_

_(Mew Suika)_

_p.s. I still remember your question about how I became a Mew Mew. I'll answer it now, if you want me to._

Ryou put the letter down on the bed. He remembered her. All to well it seemed. Of course he would take her. He did love her. What would he say to the girls though, and to Keiichiro. He shook his head, they will understand, if we just tell them the truth.

He turned his attention to the big hazel eyes looking at him from the doorway. He laughed and said, "You can come in. I'm dressed this time."

Suika giggled and walked into the room. "You remembered," she said.

"Yes," Ryou replied, pulling the girl into an embrace. "And yes, you can be my eccentric orange-haired girl."

"Thank you."

The two broke apart and kissed, this time holding it for a long time. When they finally broke apart, Suika decided to ruin the moment by asking, "So, can I have a raise now?"

"Yes," Ryou laughed, taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

Everyone was waiting for them in the café. When they saw them holding hands, they all instantly looked around for Katsuro, who was nowhere to be seen. Suika got a mischievous idea and decided to kiss Ryou in front of everyone. She did as she thought, and people just gasped. When the two were finished, Zakuro was the first to speak up, "What the hell are you two doing? Last time I checked you hated each other, and Suika, you have a boyfriend."

Suika smiled and said, "Yes, I do have a boyfriend, and his name is Ryou Shirogane." She whispered in his ear, "I'll hold off on the middle name."

Ryou just smiled and messed up her hair. It seemed everything that girl did reminded him of his past. He remembered telling her his middle name in a game of truth or dare.

Suika just kept on smiling. She had known Ryou for so long, that she could tell by the look on his face when he remembered something. She just smiled devilishly and said, "We should all sleep over at the café tonight and play truth or dare."

"Yeah," all of the girls shouted.

"Keiichiro, will you stay too," Suika asked innocently?

"Of course," the man replied. "You need someone to supervise you."

"Oh, can I invite Masaya," Ichigo cheered.

"Of course," Suika replied. "Let's get the aliens down here too."

"What," Ryou said looking at the eccentric teenager. "I never agreed to any of this. And Ichigo, Masaya cannot come, he doesn't know about the whole Mew Mew thing."

"Aww," Ichigo moaned.

"I know. But we need to have some fun around here. Please, Ry-Ry."

"What," everyone screamed.

"What?" Suika looked around at all of the faces. "It's his new nickname. Courtesy of me, chi!"

Everyone just laughed. Things were always interesting when Suika was around.

"So, will you tell me how you became a Mew Mew now," Ryou asked the smiling girl.

"I told you I would, and I'll keep that promise," Suika responded. "My parents gave me the injection. It's been like this for awhile."

"How long is awhile," Ryou asked the girl?

"Um," she replied, uncertain whether to say anything. "Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends."

"Well, you have to keep this one. I don't want people to know, at least not yet."

"Alright, I'll keep your secret, on one condition. It cannot be a murder."

"Deal," Suika said, giggling slightly. "Um, I did this before I came to Tokyo. And there were others. My two friends, except, there was a third. Her name was Mora. We fought. Do you remember her?"

"No, what does she look like," Ryou asked? He noticed a pained look on her face, so instead of waiting for a reply, he simply embraced the girl. She did not cry, instead she just kept her face buried in his chest.

_Mora, what you did was horrible. You were horrible. I'm not sure how anyone could forget you. You made a lasting impression on me. It will never go away. Too many secrets. Too much pain. Peach, Momo, I miss you guys. Come back to see me. I know I left, but please come here. We need you._

She finally brought her face up. "Her color was black. She was from Spain. She loved you when we were kids. You chose me over her. I don't know why she went against us, but she did. She tried to kill us, repeatedly."

"What happened," Ryou asked?

At this question Suika pulled her shirt off of her shoulder and showed Ryou a scar. It was a circular shape, and red. "She tried to shoot me." Tears began to form in her eyes, and Ryou drew her in close.

"I'm sorry. You can stop now. You don't have to go on."

"I'm ok," Suika whispered. "It was scary. Any one of us could had died at any time. She didn't play by the rules."

Ryou hugged the girl tighter. She quietly cried into his chest. Normally she would never do that to any boy, but Ryou was special. He didn't mind. He loved her.

She stayed like that for awhile, liking the sound of his steady breathing. When she did pull her head away, Ryou was staring off into the distance.

"How much do you remember them," Ryou questioned, still not looking at Suika.

"Not too well. I just remember the trips we took to Tokyo," Suika replied. "They were always so much fun. I looked forward to them all the time. But then I got sick, and couldn't go. That was when it happened. I didn't even know. When I got better, my parents told me that we were going to Tokyo. I was so excited to see you. But then I found out why we were going. I saw you at the funeral, but you were so distant. I remember that Mora didn't even come."

"You're a good person, you know that," Ryou said. "I'm putting you through a lot, just to hear about my past. And you didn't lock your memories away like I did. You're brave to remember. I could never do that."

"You could, if you tried," Suika said. "You just need to have the willpower to do so. I keep all my memories because they are near and dear to me, even the sad ones. If I locked them away, I would not have known who you were either."

The couple continued to chat for quite some time. There was so much to discuss. So many memories that Suika wanted to remind Ryou of. And of course trying to convince him to let everyone stay at the café for the night, including the aliens. She finally did get him to say yes, and gave him a kiss on the lips as thanks. She informed everyone else, and somehow Ryou figured out how to tell the aliens. He is so smart.

**There it is, chapter 7!!! Wow!!! This is a long story!!! I guess the plot is starting to develope!!! I have most of this story on my computer, it is just a matter of me checking it over to correct any mistakes and trust me, there are a lot!!! I will upload soon, I promise!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Hikari Aiko**


	8. Sleepover

**Hikari: Hello!!! welcom to chapter 8 of my story. I have heard that the story moves to fast for some, but I cannot really change that now because, well, most of the story is already written and just needs to be revised. I will do that. Like I said on my other story, I'm on break. They should come quicker now. Anyway, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Masaya would be dead and a whole lot of other things would have happened. Anyway, ENJOY!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 8**

**Sleepover**

"Alright everyone," Suika called! "Who wants ice cream?!"

"Pudding wants ice cream, na no da," Pudding shouted, jumping around the room.

"Maybe we should keep the ice cream away from Pudding," Lettuce giggled. "She seems so hyper tonight."

"You're all too right," Tart agreed as Pudding glomped him. "Ahh! Get off me!"

"Not till you play with Pudding, na no da," Pudding said, squeezing him harder. "Pudding wants to play with Tar-Tar, na no da."

"Stop calling me that," Tart shouted. "My name is Tart."

Everyone else just laughed at the spectacle. They had made a deal with the aliens. They could come down tonight and the Mews would not fight them, but if they did anything out of line, Suika was going to kick their asses. They had agreed fairly quickly, still remembering how strong the girl was when she was angry.

"Alright," Suika and Mint announced in unison. "It's time for spin the bottle truth or dare. Does everyone know how to play?"

"Yep," all of the girls shouted in unison. The boys just rolled their eyes.

"Um, we all have to get into a circle, right," Lettuce asked quietly?

"Yeppers," Pudding cheered out.

Everyone gathered around on the floor, and they decided to start with the person whose name came first in the alphabet. That turned out to be Ichigo. She spun the bottle and it landed on Pai. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Um, why don't you give him a hug, na no da," Pudding cheered!

"Fine," Ichigo went over to Pai and gave him a great big hug.

Pai spun the bottle and it landed on Pudding. No one was really sure what they could make him do, so Pai got to hug Pudding.

The game kept circulating around until finally it was Kish's turn. He spun the bottle as hard as he could. It landed on Mint. Ichigo got a devilish look in her eyes as she said, "Kish, you have to kiss Mint on the lips."

Mint scowled at her friend. She had no clue that Ichigo could come up with such a good idea. Kish just shrugged and went to work. What no one knew was that the entire time, they were frenching each other. What could Mint say, she thought Kish was hot. How could Ichigo turn him down for Masaya.

When the deed was done, the two acted disgusted, or at least Mint did. If people knew she liked Kish, her reputation would be down the drain.

The game kept going, and finally someone landed on Suika. It was Kish, everyone seemed to be landing on him that night. Had he fixed the game? Basically the two had to kiss. This terrified Kish, but Suika only smiled, it was nice to evoke a sense on fear into the alien's mind. Kish was forced to go through with it, and when he was done she simply smiled at him, and he trembled with fear.

Suika took the bottle and spun it. She had played this game so many times that she knew how to make the bottle land wherever she wanted it to. She spun and it landed right on Ryou, perfect.

Everyone just decided to have them kiss. They went to work, but when they could stop, they just kept on going. Everyone just ignored them and went on with the game. Of course they did not play much longer. Instead, they all raided the fridge. Fortunately Keiichiro left the room right before Ryou started making out with Suika, and no one breathed a word to him. The aliens were too afraid that Suika would beat the living crap out of them, and the girls plus Katsuro just decided to keep quiet. Of course it was quite awkward for him to watch his ex make out with her boss, so he ended up leaving the room. When he did this Lettuce followed him, worried that he was upset.

"Um, are you alright," Lettuce asked quietly? She looked up into his bright green eyes, they looked like hers when she was in her Mew Form. They were very pretty.

"I'm fine," Katsuro replied. "It was just an awkward sight for me." With that comment, he let out a small laugh. Lettuce followed suite and laughed with him.

They stayed out there for awhile, just chatting about their lives. Katsuro was just a normal boy who found out about a secret. Lettuce, on the other hand, was definitely not normal, nor would she ever be. She told him about some of the adventures they had had while being Mew Mews. She seemed more confident around him, and he seemed to notice it.

"Does anyone know what happened to Katsuro and Lettuce," Zakuro asked, scanning the room? The room was slightly darkened, but she could see fine because of the wolf genes in her body.

"Nope, Pudding hasn't seen them for ages, na no da," Pudding said to the girl, who was still looking around the room.

"Oooh, are they doing dirty things," Suika giggled.

"Of course not," Katsuro said as he walked into the room. "Did you ever know me to do anything like that?"

"You never know," Suika replied. "People change."

"Not that quickly," Ryou said, slipping his arms around the eccentric girl's waist. "It's all science."

"Don't talk about science," Suika whined. "It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Yeah," Ichigo moaned. "Same."

"Whatever," Ryou replied, still holding her waist. "What are we going to do now anyway?"

"Let's tell scary stories," Mint declared.

"I hate you Mint," Ichigo whined. "You know I don't like anything scary."

"I know," Mint replied nonchalantly. "You're just fun to tease. Kish, why don't you take care of her, but watch out for her claws, they hurt."

"Can do," Kish said gleefully. "You hear that Koneko-chan? We're going to spend some time together."

"Ohhhh," moaned Ichigo. Her friends could be so mean to her at times.

They all gathered around in a circle. Mint decided that she would be the first one to tell a story. As she started the terrifying tale, Ichigo clung to Kish, who in turn smiled gleefully. His Koneko-chan was finally paying attention to him. He stroked her bright red hair as she quivered in his arms. She did not want to do this, but she had no other choice, she was terrified.

The next to go was Pudding. Her story was more funny than scary, so everyone liked it, even Ichigo loosened her grip on Kish. Of course that feeling did not last for long because Tart was the next to go. Pudding ended up burying her head in his chest as he went on. Ichigo went back to clinging to Kish in pure terror. Even Mint was a little scared. Lettuce did not know quite what to do, so she pulled her knees up to her chest. Katsuro saw this action and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She began to blush profusely.

No one got a break because then Zakuro told a story. They were getting even scarier. Suika clung to Ryou, and occasionally Ryou had to convince her to loosen her grip because his arm was about to start bleeding. Ichigo was in hell throughout all of this. She wanted to go back to Pudding's story. Mint was indifferent to it all. She knew that it was not real. Pudding literally crawled into Tart's lap, and, despite his protesting, managed to stay there. Finally the story was over, but Pai picked up where Zakuro left off.

Ichigo managed to scream in the middle of this one. Kish basically picked her up and put her in his lap to comfort her. He did not just do it for him, he also could not stand the screaming. It hurt his ears.

Pai's story seemed to drag on forever, but when he finally finished, Ichigo was about to get up and leave when Ryou said, "Wait. I still haven't told a story." He eyed Suika sitting right next to him. This was his chance to have a little fun. He did recall a few things that she was scared of.

To summarize just what happened. Suika screamed along with Ichigo and buried her head in Ryou's chest, but that did her no good. She tried to attack him, but he managed to keep her away, while still telling the story. She was about to murder him in the end.

"I hate you Ry-Ry," Suika moaned when he had finally finished the tale.

"Stop calling me that," Ryou told the girl. "If you were so scared, why didn't you just leave?"

"Because, you can't just leave, you have to stay," commented Suika.

"Pudding's tired, na no da. When can we sleep," asked Pudding as she yawned.

"Anytime you want," Mint replied. Her, Zakuro, and Pai were playing a game of cards.

"I'm going to bed, na no da," Pudding said. "Tar-Tar, come with me, I'm scared.

"No," the small alien simply replied. "And stop calling me Tar-Tar."

"But it sounds so good," Kish said, clearly enjoying teasing the younger alien.

"Shut up," Tart shouted. As the two argued, Pudding took this as an opportunity to drag Tart with her.

"Nitey-Nite everyone," Pudding called over her shoulder. "Comon Tar-Tar, I'm tired."

"Oh Koneko-chan, do you want to sleep with me as well," Kish asked with an innocent look on his face.

"No way, you pervert," Ichigo shouted. She ran behind Lettuce, who fell over in the process, taking Ichigo with her. Katsuro helped the two up. When Kish attempted to get Ichigo, he kicked at him.

"Ow," Kish yelped as Katsuro planted a kick on his thigh. "What was that for?"

"For trying to abduct Ichigo," Katsuro replied. A hint of a smile in his eyes, but of course Kish did not notice it, he was too busy nursing his hurt leg.

The three of them argued for awhile, as Mint stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. She did not notice the figure watching her in the tree until it jumped over to her. "Hey," the figure said. It sounded like a man's voice, and the figure was a little taller than Mint was. "You're pretty cute. You got a boyfriend?"

"What," Mint gasped. She was being asked out by a total stranger, and one that she could not even see.

"You're right, that was rude of me. My name is Pan. It's a pleasure to meet you finally. I have heard so much about you." It was only then that his body came into sight. He looked much like Kish, except in blue. He was very handsome with his royal blue eyes, and genuine smile. "I'll see you around sometime." And with that, he kissed Mint on the cheek and disappeared.

Mint stood there, swooning at the handsome alien. It was too good to be true. She went back inside, but decided to keep this little incident to herself. "Well, I'm off to bed. I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, because that's the only beautiful thing about you," Ichigo said, glaring at her friend.

Mint just glared right back, and soon Ichigo shrunk away to hide behind Katsuro some more. Of course Kish chased her away and she ran over to Suika and Ryou to hide behind them. Kish did not dare follow, for fear that Suika would attack him. It was nice to evoke that paralyzing fear in the enemy.

"Ha ha Kish, you can't get me," Ichigo said, sticking her tongue out at the alien. She continued to hide behind the two of them, until Kish finally lost interest and went away.

"I'm so tired," Suika said with a yawn.

"Go to bed then," came Ryou's cold response.

"Oh Ry-Ry, don't be so cold," Suika replied with a small laugh. They were the last ones up, and it was only 2:00 am. She usually stayed up later then this back home. _Home. America. Peach, Momo. What are you guys doing now? Probably still sleeping. _Suika let out another small giggle, and Ryou stared at the girl.

"What the hell are you laughing at now," Ryou questioned, annoyance clear in his voice. He liked his sleep, to say the least. "And stop calling me Ry-Ry. That is such a juvenile nickname."

"Whatever," Suika said, rolling her eyes. The two left the now-empty room and went to the room where everyone was sleeping peacefully. The only problem was that there was no space left for the two of them.

"I guess you're sleeping outside," Ryou smirked. "I'm going up to my room, and my own bed."

"Can I come with you," Suika asked. It was clear to Ryou that she was being completely serious. Was she really that scared by the ghost stories. "Please."

"Fine, come on," Ryou replied.

The girl jumped up and down and hugged her boyfriend," Yay! Thank you so much Ryou!"

She trotted after him like a puppy up the stairs and into his room. The room was huge, but it only had a few things in it. Suika would have to take him shopping for some things. "Alright, you can sleep on the couch," Ryou told her.

"Aww," Suika moaned. "But it looks so uncomfortable."

"It looks fine," Ryou said in return to this comment. He looked at her for a moment, but when she did not make a move for the couch, he said, "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed. Just don't mess anything up."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Suika replied. "It's not like you would do anything undesirable."

At this comment, Ryou began to blush profusely. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that you are smart, you would never do something that you would regret in the morning."

"Whatever," Ryou said as he made his way over to the bed. As he laid down on it, Suika climbed in next to him. She buried her face deep into the covers before turning over and whispering a quiet goodnight to Ryou. Then she was sleeping peacefully right next to him. He slowly pulled the covers over his body and drifted off to sleep to join the girl in the world of dreams.

Sometime in the night, Kish decided to make some mischief for the cute couple slumbering upstairs. It was his way of getting back at Suika for being so evil-looking. He teleported into the room, being careful not to make even the slightest noise. Then he went to work. He slowly moved the two around so Suika had her arms wrapped around Ryou's neck. Then he thought that Ryou would not just hug her back, so he draped his arm over her tiny waist. There, finished. That should make for a nice surprise in the morning.

Kish was about to teleport out of the room when he thought of something even better. Being the pervert that he was, he decided to make Suika's tank-top askew. There, now that was perfect. What a nice surprise to wake up to.

Unfortunately, the couple did not wake up before some discovered their "sleeping position". Ichigo was the first to come up. She gasped in horror and quickly got Mint and the others. They all stared and wondered what had happened while they were sleeping. The girls tip-toed out of the room, wondering if they should tell Keiichiro about this. They decided not to, and instead pretended that they never saw it.

Of course Mint was smart enough to suspect fowl play, but it was still pretty funny. She figured that Suika would eventually end up saying something to one of them if something dirty had happened. Kish just grinned the entire morning until the couple woke up.

"Ryou Cheri Shirogane," she shouted! The entire café could hear her. Everyone started laughing hysterically when they heard his middle name. It was so feminine. "You little pervert!"

Suika was attacking Ryou viciously with a pillow, and with her nails. He quickly dodged her swipes but could not keep her away for much longer. She was vicious when she was angry. "Hold on, will you," Ryou shouted over the girl's cries.

When Ryou had awaken, his hand just happened to be on her butt. It was not the end of the world, was it? She had her arms wrapped around his neck. He did not make a big deal out of her position, so why should she. While he was pondering all this, she landed a hit right on his head. Fortunately for him, she only hit him with the pillow.

"How could you," she cried out! "I thought that you were smarter than that! You dirty little pervert!" She managed to land another hit with the pillow on Ryou's head. He continued to dodge her attacks for a little while longer, but finally gave in when she had him cornered in the far edge of the room.

"Will you calm down," he asked her to no avail. "I probably just rolled over in my sleep."

"Yeah birdie, calm down," Kish said, teleporting into the room. The second Suika landed her eyes on him, she knew what had happened.

She caste a brief glance at Ryou and then ran full-force at Kish. "You dirty, perverted alien," she cried, just barely missing him. She had dropped the pillow and was now using a hardbound book. "I knew you were a perv, but I never thought that you would go this far."

Kish glanced around the room before teleporting away. He was safe, for the time being.

After the alien had left, so did the rest of them. The girls were downstairs with Keiichiro, so that left Suika and Ryou.

"Sorry," Suika said sheepishly. She hated to be wrong, but if you woke up to that, would you not be the least bit angry.

"Whatever," was Ryou's only remark.

Suika tilted her head to the side and looked at him. Then she did the same thing that she did a while ago, she took advantage of him, and kissed him. When the two broke apart, she simply smiled and left the room. She knew that Ryou used to do this to Ichigo all the time. Now she understood why, it was so much fun to catch someone off guard like that.

Everyone ate the massive breakfast that Keiichiro had prepared for them, and then departed. That is, everyone except Suika and Ichigo. They managed to pretend that they were leaving and then went to hide somewhere else in the café. They stayed there all day. Ryou would be in for a shock that night.

**Hikari: RandR folks!!!**


	9. Whispers In The Night

**Hikari: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 9 of my story!!! Her is Keiichiro to do the disclaimer.**

**Keiichiro: Hello folks!!!**

**Hikari: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Keiichiro: Welcome to chapter 9 of Hikari Aiko's story.**

**Hikari: I already did that Keiichiro. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Keiichiro: I'm getting there.**

**Hikari: Well, could you get there a little faster? I have work to do.**

**Keiichiro: You seem a little grouchy. Would you like some tea? It's homemade.**

**Hikari: No, I'd like you to do the disclaimer!!!**

**Keiichiro: Alright then. If that's what you really want. Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form. **

**Hikari: Thank you Keiichiro!!! Now on to the story!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 9**

**Whispers In The Night**

The two girls slowly crept out of their hiding place. Even though they had been in there all day, they still managed to have a good time. Suika had brought games from home, as did Ichigo. Then it was nighttime, and their plan would be set into action.

The two girls were going to scare Ryou senseless. It was quite simple really. All they had to do was make strange noises. Ryou had just gone to bed, so he would not be asleep yet.

They quietly crept up to Ryou's room and stood at the door. "Ohhhhh," Suika moaned softly. She heard Ryou turn over in his bed. The two girls whispered amongst themselves before continuing.

Finally they heard Ryou shout, "Who's out there?"

They could not help but giggle before they went on.

Ryou continued to shout, becoming more and more afraid of what was going on outside his bedroom door, when he heard Ichigo's shrill scream, "Ahhhhh!" It cut through the night, and Ryou rushed out of bed and out the door. The girls only just barely had enough time to hide from him. He ran in search of the noise, but found no source, so he went back to his room to try and sleep.

What Ryou did not know was that the two girls had snuck into his room, and were waiting for him. He slowly laid back down in his warm bed. All was well for awhile until the girls jumped up and screamed at him. He of course screamed back, obviously terrified, but who would not be.

This continued for some time, until Ryou figured out what was going on. When he did, he did not have enough time to say anything because Suika tackled him, pinning him to the bed.

"Did you have fun," she asked his squirming body. She was kneeling on top of him, so it was probably hard for him to even breath right now, let along answer her question.

She finally got off of him, and he managed to flip her over and do the same to her. "R-Ryou! C-ca-an't br-rea-th," she managed to gasp out. She really was having problems. He was a lot heavier than she was.

Ryou finally decided that the girl had had enough and got off of her, still pinning her down by the arms. Ichigo had run away because Ryou looked really angry and she could do nothing to help. "Why did you do that," asked an exasperated Ryou? "You scared the living hell out of me."

"Good, maybe you won't be so mean to Ichigo and the others.," Suika replied, obviously enjoying being able to breath again.

"What," Ryou yelled. "Was this some get back at me scheme?"

"Nope, just for fun," came the cheerful reply.

"You have a weird sense of humor," Ryou said, finally letting the poor girl go.

Suika rolled away from him, almost falling on the floor in the process. "That really hurt," she moaned. "I really couldn't breath for awhile there."

"You're fine," Ryou sighed. "Toughen up. You're a Mew Mew, remember?"

"Fine," Suika said. She was bored already. She needed something fun to do. "Want to play a game?"

"No," Ryou answered, clearly annoyed at the eccentric orange-haired girl laying near him. "Go home!"

"Aw, comon Ry-Ry. It was funny," Suika giggled. She thought of the terrified expression on his face as they screamed at him.

Ryou just sighed and laid back down on his bed. Suika saw that she was not getting anywhere, so she curled up beside him. It was too late for her to go home, her parents would be like where were you all day. So she just decided to stay here another night.

"Just what do you think you're doing," Ryou questioned the ball beside him?

"I'm sleepy," Suika yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Go home," Ryou shouted at her!

"Please," She pleaded. "I'm not going back through those woods. What if I was attacked?"

"Just get angry and use your rage."

"Please."

"Fine. Do your parents know where you are?"

"I'll go tell them now," Suika said hopping off the bed. She really could not tell them that she was staying with Ryou, so she lied and said that she was at a friend's house. She had done this enough to know that you never say exactly where you are, then your parents call, and you are busted.

"Alright," Suika announced. "I am staying here!"

"Shut up and go to bed. You're lucky that I even said yes after what you put me through."

"I know. Thanks."

With that final comment, she curled up into a ball again and went to sleep. Ryou listened to the girl's steady breathing. It was so soothing. Eventually he too drifted off to sleep. This time there were no interruptions from mischievous girls.

_Finally, I was able to get some sleep. I need to remember to double check that there is no one in here._ Ryou slowly got up from the bed. Suika was still sleeping next to him, typical. She was always one to sleep for long hours.

Ryou gently opened and closed the door. He would go downstairs and eat some breakfast, but then he had a better idea. They had almost given him a heart attack last night, the least he could do was return the favor. He gently walked over to Suika and put his head near hers. Then he let out a scream. It was not high-pitched or girly, it was just a scream. Suika's eyes bolted open and she let out a scream of her own. Then she saw a face right beside her, and screamed even louder.

Finally she figured out what was going on, and calmed down a bit. "Ryou, what the hell," she screamed at him!

His only response was to smirk at the frightened girl in his bed. "You deserved it. An eye for an eye."

"Do you really think I care about some eye!? You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Good, maybe now you will learn not to sneak into other people's homes at night."

"I hate you," Suika screamed getting off the bed and heading out the door! She was almost home when she noticed it. A small grey cat with a green scarf around it's neck. "Aw, what a cute kitty." She picked it up and walked the rest of the way home.

The two arrived at a small house that was only about three minutes away from the café. Suika set the cat down, but it did not run, no, it still had five minutes left.

Suika went inside and the cat followed. It even followed her up to her room. Of course only Suika could stand the incredibly bright colors of it. It was only after the cat had snooped around for awhile that it finally left. It never crossed Suika's mind as to how it got out of the house, seeing as all the doors were closed.

**Thanks for reading!!! Read and Review!!!**


	10. Summer Fun And Mew Aqua

**Hikari: Ok, so right now I'm on **

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 10**

**Summer Fun and Mew Aqua**

"Yay," Ichigo shouted. "School is finally over. Now it's just summer fun!"

"And battling Chimera Animas," Mint added. "Ichigo, you are such a ditz sometimes."

Ichigo just stuck her tongue out at that comment.

"You're so immature," Mint commented. "I don't know what Masaya sees in you, but I certainly don't see it."

Mint, you're so mean," Ichigo pouted.

"Ichigo," Moe and Miwa shouted in unison! "No more school!"

The three girls jumped around, excitedly talking about their summer plans.

"I'm going to spend my entire summer at the beach, basking in the sun," Miwa said. "Maybe I'll even have a summer love."

"Like that'll ever happen," Moe teased. "I'm going to Europe for a summer program. I don't know what it is about, but there were really cute teachers in the picture, so I signed up."

"You guys are so lucky," Ichigo moaned. "I have to work all summer."

"Oh, right," Moe said. "You have that lousy summer job with horrible pay."

"Didn't you also say that you are the only one who works there," Miwa asked?

"Excuse me," Mint said, obviously annoyed at where this conversation was going. "What do you mean the only one who works there?"

"Um," Ichigo said feebly. "I have to go. There is work to be done."

Ichigo ran off down the street all the way to the café. When she got there, Suika was waiting. Ryou never gave that poor girl a day off.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," the cat-girl yelled, bowing as she ran into the café. She was late yet again, Ryou was standing right in front of her, only he was not scolding her. If she would be quiet long enough to hear that.

"Baka," Ryou scolded. "Just get to work."

It was only then that Ichigo stopped apologizing and looked up at her boss. He was never this nice to her, was he in a good mood or something?

"Actually, come here," Ryou said to the redhead. "I have something to show you."

Ichigo obediently followed Ryou downstairs to see whatever he was talking about. When she got into the basement area, her head started spinning when she saw all of the computers with numbers scrolling on them. "What are ya gonna show me Shirogane?"

"This," Ryou replied pointing to a computer monitor. "This is Mew Aqua. It will sufficiently increase your power making it easier for you to fight the aliens. All you have to do is locate it. Keiichiro is working on putting a program in Masha that will locate it."

"Um, ok," Ichigo said, a clueless look creeping onto her face. "How do we find it?"

"Baka," Ryou scolded. "I just told you. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, her confidence and anger growing. "It was just confusing. We all can't be geniuses."

"Fine," Ryou realized that Ichigo was right, she was not as smart as he was. Ryou could not help but grin at the fact that she never would be. "Keiichiro is putting a program in Masha to locate it. Do you understand that much?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. She may not be the smartest person out there, but she was not that dumb. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm a baby!"

"At times, I fear I do," Ryou replied, the smirk on his face growing. This conversation was getting more and more fun for him. Teasing Ichigo was always fun.

"Ry-Ry, don't be mean to Ichi," Suika shouted from upstairs. She had to pop up right now.

"Suika," Ryou shouted up to the eccentric girl. "Go back to work. Without Ichigo up there, no one works."

"Fine, but don't be mean Ry-Ry," Suika shouted once more. She could have walked downstairs, but this was just as easy for her, seeing as she could talk very loudly if she had a mind to.

"Stop calling me that," Ryou said, a blush creeping onto his well-tanned face. "Now, go back to work!"

Suika skipped off, leaving Ichigo once again alone with her boss, Ryou. "Can I go now?"

"Fine," Ryou sighed. "Do what you want."

With that, Ichigo ran up the stairs with catlike quickness. Ryou was amazed at how fast the girl could move if she had a mind to. Ryou just sighed and continued to work downstairs on one of the many computers in order to make this project work.

"Alright girls," Keiichiro said. The girls waited expectantly for what he was going to say. It had to be good, seeing as it was coming from Keiichiro. "All of you will be receiving these swimsuits in order to go diving for Mew Aqua."

All of the girls moaned, they thought that maybe there was going to be a fancy party or something, not more work. At least they got new bathing suits.

After work that day, the girls each got into the new swimsuits. Ichigo's was a frilly pink two-piece with strawberries on the bottoms. Mint's was a simple royal blue bikini. Lettuce wore a green one-piece that had a low back on it. Pudding's was shorts and a bikini top, both of which were bright yellow. Zakuro wore a lacey two-piece that was all purple with a little white around the edges. Suika came out last in a neon orange bikini with a small yellow belt around the waist. They all looked adorable and Ryou marveled at how good Suika looked in it.

Everyone piled onto a small boat, and were taken out into the middle of the water. Then they all dived, or at least most of them. Mint and Zakuro both just sunbathed, talking about the rich lives they led. They would have helped, but water dries out the skin, and they could not have that.

The girls searched in vain for half an hour without finding anything, then Pudding yelled over, we are not sure how she managed to do this seeing as she was underwater, "I found something! I found something!"

All of the girls quickly swam over to where Pudding was calling from. Sure enough there was something there. It was a little aqua ball of some sort. Ichigo reached in to pick it up when a giant squid shot out of the water. The girls screamed in terror as it wrapped it's long tentacles around each one of them. The two girls back up on the boat saw this and Mint called out, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Mint Metamorpho-sis!"

Then Zakuro shouted, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!" Zakuro too was engulfed in a bright light, then they were both transformed.

"Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint cried out, aiming the blast directly at the creature looming before them. It was a direct hit, seeing as the creature had yet to notice them. It released it's grasp on Pudding who fell into the water. She grabbed the Mew Aqua as the aliens appeared in the air.

"Just what do you think you're doing, monkey," Kish asked the small girl?

"Pudding needs to help, na no da," Pudding replied. Then she used her remaining strength to through the Mew Aqua up to Mint, who was still floating in the air.

Mint caught it in one fluid motion, and was then engulfed by an aqua light. Her attack became even more powerful as she yelled, "Ribbon Minto Echo!" The blast was a clear hit, and enough to knock the squid backwards into the water. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Suika were finally all released.

Lettuce, since she could not swim was the first to transform, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!" She was engulfed in a bright light, and then she was dressed in her Mew Outfit.

Ichigo was the next one to call out, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" The bright light engulfed Ichigo this time, and she came out in her Mew Form as well.

Suika was the last one to transform. She called out, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Suika Metamorpho-sis!" Bright orange ribbons engulfed her body, and when they all disappeared, she was in her Mew Form like the rest of the girls.

"Suika Keyboard," Suika called out. The keyboard appeared in front of her, and she said, "Ribbon Keyboard Cascade!" The brightly colored keys shot out of the keyboard and circled around the Chimera Anima. It fell back into the water once more.

The next attack came from Ichigo. She called out, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" That did it in. The Chimera Anima disappeared, and the three aliens came down to fraternize with the enemy.

"How is my little Koneko-chan," Kish asked innocently?

Suika crept up behind him and whacked him on the head. "Ouch," Kish moaned. "What was that for orangey?"

"For harassing Ichigo," Suika replied calmly. "You should know better by now."

With that Pai called out, "We will be back, and we will obtain the Mew Aqua." With that the three aliens disappeared into thin air, to leave the Mews bobbing around in the water like buoys.

"Girls, come back up here," Ryou called out. "We have something important to tell all of you."

All six girls wearily climbed up into the boat and sat down. They were all back in their bathing suits. Ryou could not help but admire how good they all looked in them. They did a good job in picking them out. "We wanted to tell you that there are still more pieces of Mew Aqua out there. You girls need to find all of them before Kish and the others do. They will increase your power sufficiently when they merge with your Mew Form. That is your job right now. Go, find more Mew Aqua." Ryou finished his speech and sent the girls back into the water once more.

They all looked for the rest of the day without much success, until exactly one week from that day. That was when they found another one.

**I'm too tired to say much, but please R&R!!! I really appreciate it!!! **


	11. Another Attack

**Hikari: Hello, today I have Pai to do the disclaimer!**

**Pai: Hikari does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters.**

**Hikari: If I did, well, there would be a lot of counsling going on and a lot of strange pairs.**

**Pai: Yes, now, where is Retasu?**

**Retasu: Me?**

**Hikari: I told him if he did the disclaimer, I would write a story about the two of you getting together.**

**Retasu: But I love...**

**Hikari: Alright, no fighting and one with the story! Retasu, will this take counsling to figure out?**

**Retasu: No, please no.**

**Hikari: Boo!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 11**

**Another Attack**

"We did it, we did it," Pudding shouted as they collected another piece of Mew Aqua. This time Zakuro had taken it. The girls were on a roll. It was only then that Ryou called Suika and Ichigo aside to tell them why they were finding all of these pieces of Mew Aqua.

"Girls," Ryou started. "As you know, we have now found four pieces of Mew Aqua. You all are probably wondering why we have been having so much luck lately. And to answer that, it is because of this." At that comment Ryou pulled out a small device, the small device that Suika's parents had given him for his birthday. "It is a matter locater. You type in the code for a specific type of matter and it locates where it is. Now, the only problem is that we are not picking up on any more Mew Aqua, except we know there is more out there. Now, we need you girls to look very hard for it. We will close the café an hour earlier so all of you can look for it. It may very well be crucial in defeating the aliens."

"Um," Suika said. "Why are you telling only us this?"

"I figured that you girls needed to know. You may tell the others if you wish, but we thought that it was important that the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew know about this, and Suika's parents gave me this device for my birthday, therefore, it is only fair that she know about. Suika, I hope that you will inform your parents of this. They may be of help in figuring out what is wrong."

"Alright," Suika said.

"Okay," Ichigo cheered.

The two girls went back out into the café to finish cleaning up. Tomorrow the café would close early and they would start their search. It was going to be a long day.

"Alright girls," Keiichiro called out. "Can you all just look for another half an hour. I know that there is some here."

Everyone just groaned and jumped back into the water. Ichigo had to grab a hold of Lettuce because she could not swim, and was having a lot of trouble looking. When the half hour was up, everyone got out of the water as quickly as possible, but it was hard, seeing as they had all been swimming for the last two hours with only quick breaks every hour.

"Remember girls, you all have to do this again tomorrow, so try and get some sleep," Ryou said to the exhausted girls.

"Bye," everyone shouted in unison once they all got back to the café. They left the three figures standing alone in the doorway.

"I'll walk you home," Ryou said to the girl next him.

She only smiled and headed in the direction of her house. They went through the thick shrubs and eventually arrived at a completely normal looking house, despite how abnormal the people living inside of it were.

Ryou walked Suika up to the door, but instead of giving her a goodnight kiss like every good romance story says, he walked inside with her. "Where are your parents," Ryou questioned Suika.

She looked at him dumbfounded for a moment before just walking away, she had been quiet all night. _She is probably just tired._ Ryou thought to himself as he followed her into another room. There were two people in it. They were obviously Mr. and Mrs. Montue. "Hello," was the first thing that came out of Ryou's mouth.

"Hello," they both replied, genuine smiles appeared on their faces.

"It is so nice to see you again Ryou," Mrs. Montue commented. " I remember when you were only a little child. Oh, you were so cute."

"He still is," Suika said. It was the first thing that she had said all night, and Ryou was glad because he could not take her silence for much longer. Suika then kissed Ryou and her parents on the cheeks, well, Ryou on the lips, and said, "Goodnight Mom, Dad, Ry-Ry."

"Stop calling me that," Ryou said after the girl, but she was already out of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Montue just laughed at the commotion. When Ryou had calmed down, he said, "I need to talk to you both. It's about the locater."

The three discussed the problem late into the night, and Ryou actually ended up staying over at the house, due to the fact that he would get lost on his way back to the café, and the Montues were too lazy to drive him at this hour, so he went up to the guest bedroom and laid down, thinking about the conversation he had had.

"Good morning," Suika chimed to a still half-asleep Ryou. "Time to get up!"

"What time is it," Ryou questioned. He rolled over and looked at his clock. "6:00! Why are you getting me up now!?"

"Because, you can walk me to school later, and you need breakfast."

"School doesn't start until 8! Wake me up at 7:30."

"Nope," Suika chirped again. "You need to get up now. Rise and shine. I know that you stayed up late, and that is why you need to get up early today, because it will take longer."

"There is actually logic to what you just said. But still, 6!? And how did you know that I was here?"

"I have my ways," the cheerful orange-haired girl replied. "Now come on. You need breakfast, and besides, don't you have work to do?"

"Fine," Ryou groaned, getting out of the bed. "Wait, you don't have school." The two went downstairs into the kitchen, where Mrs. Montue had made breakfast. There were scrambled eggs and toast, along with orange juice and water.

"I actually have to go in for a couple days to see if I like the school," Suika responded.

"Fine," Ryou grumbled.

After the large meal, Ryou agreed to walk Suika to school, he had nothing better to do anyway, aside from the normal research. On the way there, Ryou decided to ask, "Suika, why were you so quiet last night?"

"Was I," the girl questioned. She was being quiet this morning too, so Ryou could tell something was wrong.

"Yes," Ryou replied bluntly. "And when you are quiet, the whole world knows it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Suika responded. "I just have things to think about."

"Like," Ryou pried, but Suika had already left the conversation.

"Look," Suika yelled, pointing. "There are my friends. That's Emi and that's Cho. Hi guys!"

"Hello," the two girls called back. A third girl was behind them that Suika did not see until they got closer.

When she saw the third girl, she cried out, "Meka!"

"Hello," Meka said back. "Oh, so this is the hottie you told me about."

"Yep," Suika said, blushing slightly. "His name is Ryou. We grew up together."

"Awww," Emi teased. "That's right out of those cheesy romance novels."

"I know," Meka said. "Isn't it romantic!?"

"Alright," Ryou said. "I got up early and walked you to school, am I free to go now?"

"Of course," Suika replied. She knew he was only kidding, but she could still have some fun with him.

"Awww," Cho said. "Give her a kiss goodbye."

Ryou rolled his eyes, but did give her a kiss. Right on the lips and it lasted for some time. All of the girls just stared, and you could tell that Suika was ecstatic at the moment. When Ryou finally decided to end the kiss, he said, "Happy now."

"You know I am," Suika giggled. Who was she to argue with a kiss from the hot guy that was her boyfriend.

Emi and Cho still looked amazed at what had just happened, but Meka was over it in an instant and said, "You do that all the time, or just to show off?"

Emi, Cho, and Suika burst out laughing at Meka's comment, but Ryou just turned beet red. He was not used to people saying things like that to him, and it had caught him off guard. "I do that all the time. Right Suika."

"Of course, Ry-Ry," Suika said, still giggling profusely.

"Don't call me that," Ryou calmly replied. He was not going to feed the fire by getting angry, he was smarter than that.

It ended up being Ichigo who saved Ryou this time, when she came over and said, "Suika! We're gonna be late for class. Comon, you have to make a good first impression."

The girls all ran off, Suika yelling her goodbye over her shoulder as she rushed off to class.

"Alert! Alert," Masha screamed, going crazy. "Mew Aqua! Chimera Anima!"

Ichigo ran out of the classroom, along with Mint and Suika. She called out, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!"

Each girl called out their own transformation call, and they all rushed to the small lake near the school. When they got there, there was a giant possum like thing looming over them. It swiped at the girls on the ground, and most of them jumped out of the way in time, but it hit Mint and Pudding, throwing both of them into the water. The Chimera Anima splashed it tail in the water, causing it to spray all over the girls.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check," Ichigo cried out. The blast hit, but it did not even affect the thing.

It was then that Ryou showed up. He had been doing nothing all day, until the alert came. The girls were in serious trouble. He had to help them. He could see the Mew Aqua, but none of them could reach it. Pai was about to grab it when Ryou dove into the water. Suika was too busy fighting the possum to notice, but Lettuce saw, and watched in horror as the current tried to carry Ryou away.

"Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint cried. Slowly they were destroying the Chimera Anima, but it was taking a lot out of them.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno," Pudding cried out. She knew she was doing good by fighting, so this gave her strength.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure," came the wolves cry. It was a direct hit. They almost had it now.

"Ribbon Keyboard Cascade," Suika called out. She was battered and bruised, but her attack was as strong as ever.

Then came the finishing blow from Ichigo, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Then it was gone, but it hit the water first, immersing all of the girls.

Pudding was the first to lose consciousness because she too could not swim very well. Ichigo and Mint fought the current with all of their strength, but it was a challenge after the battle. They soon went under. Zakuro was still on the surface with Suika nearby, but then a wave came that dragged them both down.

Consciousness was fading fast from all of the girls. Ryou was slowly losing the battle with the water, and was beginning to dip under. Lettuce was fighting with all of her strength to rescue her drowning friends. _No,_ she thought. _We will not die like this. There is still so much more to be done. We can't give up, not yet._ Even though Lettuce could not swim, she fought the current. Eventually it took her under as well. She was only under for a second when the Mew Aqua reacted with her. She started to glow, and then, she had fins. She was a mermaid.

Quickly, she swam over to the nearest people, who happened to be Zakuro and Suika, and pulled them out of the water. They gasped for air on the shore, and Lettuce went back in. The next person was Pudding. She was still unconscious, but Lettuce knew that the rest of the girls would take care of her. Once Pudding was safe, she went after Ichigo and Mint. There was some trouble there, seeing as they were the farthest away, but she got them to the shore.

The last person out there was Ryou. She swam out to him. He did not feel like he was breathing, but she grabbed him anyway, there was a chance that he was still alive. Suika and Zakuro were both up on the beach caring for the rest of the girls. Lettuce finally made it up to them. She pulled Ryou out of the water, and could see the tears well up in Suika's eyes. Was he ok?

Ryou coughed and slowly opened his eyes. He was alive? He coughed some more, and looked at the girls standing overtop of him. Yep, he was alive. There was no way they were all dead with him. They had too much of a will to live for that.

When Ryou managed to sit up, Lettuce and Suika both hugged him and laughed. He was ok. Suika told Ryou of how Lettuce had saved him from his watery fate. He thanked her kindly and she blushed deeply.

Once Ryou stood up, he told the girls to go back to school. There was still a little time left in the school day. Plus, people would probably be wondering were they were.

All of the girls complied, saying their good-byes, but Ryou told Lettuce to stay back for a minute.

"Lettuce," Ryou said. "I wanted to thank you for saving me and everybody else today. Had it not been for you, we would all be dead right now. So, thank you. That was very brave of you."

"Um," Lettuce whispered, her face turning crimson.

"Don't be nervous," Ryou replied kindly. "You need to be more confident in yourself."

"Ok," Lettuce said. She found Ryou to be incredibly handsome and kind, at least to her.

"Now, go back to school. I'm sure that everyone is wondering were you are."

"I don't know," Lettuce started, but Ryou cut her off.

"People care about you Lettuce. Some more than you know."

"Thank you," Lettuce said again, as she hurried off. _Was he flirting with me? No, he has a girlfriend, he probably just means that everyone cares about me but I do not realize it._

**Woo Hoo!!! Next chapter done!!! I hope everyone will read through this story!!! It was my second one, but so far my longest!!! Till next time, R&R!!!**


	12. Old Friends And New Dresses

**Hikari: Hello everyone! Here is the next capter of They Come And Go! I hope that the chapters will get better as the story goes on. I almost have all of them written, and then they will get uploaded faster. **

**Pai: Why does it always take you so long at the start of your stories?**

**Hikari: Because, I like to talk to anyone reading this story! You got a problem with that!?**

**Pai: Suit yourself, but to everyone out there, Hikari Aiko owns no one except the characters she introducecd into the story. And even those she probably does not own.**

**Hikari: I do too! I spent a lot of time coming up with their characters. Actually, I was not going to include two characters, but then decided to. I may make a seperate story about their history, but I don't want to spoil anything, so read please and then I can say more, haha!**

**Pai: Foolish human.**

**Hikari: Be quiet Pai, I want to get on with the story!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 12**

**Old Friends and New Dresses**

"Hello everyone," Suika shouted as she ran into the café. She quickly changed into her fluorescent orange work outfit, and started waiting tables.

"Hello, and welcome to Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said to two girls. They looked to be about her age, one of them had golden hair, and the other's was silver. "Right this way and I will show you to your seat."

"Thank you," the two girls replied, following Ichigo into the café. They sat at a small table and looked over the menus carefully. They looked to be foreign, but spoke perfect Japanese. Ichigo knew that Suika was from America, and these two seemed like they were too, but they spoke Japanese even better than Suika did.

"Someone will be with you shortly," Ichigo said cheerfully, then walked away.

"Hello," Suika greeted the two girls. "My name is Suika and I will be tak-"

"Suika," the girl with golden hair exclaimed. "You do work here! What a cute outfit!"

"Oh my gosh," Suika gasped. "Momo, Peach. You're both here!"

"Yeah," the silver-haired girl replied. "Of course we are both here. Where else would we be, at home, letting you do all the fighting yourself."

"Yeah, we want to kick some ass," the golden-haired girl exclaimed!

"I have to go get Ryou," Suika stammered. "Don't go anywhere."

"We won't," the girl with silver hair replied.

"Ryou," Suika yelled up the stairs. "Come here right now!"

"What is it," Ryou asked, when he got to the bottom of the staircase. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but there are two people you need to meet," came Suika's response as a smile formed on her lips. She led him out into the café and over to the table she had just been waiting a minute ago. "The one with the silver hair is Momo, and the one with the golden hair is Peach."

"Yes," Ryou said. "Is there any particular reason you are telling me this?"

"Yeah," Suika replied. "They are two new Mew Mews."

"What," Ryou gasped!

"Yeah," Peach said. "I got Cheetah genes pulsing through my veins. It's really annoying if you ask me. I love fish now, and deer."

"Yes," Momo said. "I have mouse genes in me. Which is just as well, except that Peach will attack me for no apparent reason at times."

"How did this happen," Ryou stammered out?"

"The machine you used to inject the others girls with carried over to America, thus we have the genes as well," Momo said. She was smart, there was no doubt about that. "Now, when we were injected, the genes were changed slightly from the long path that was taken to get to us. I am not sure how exactly, but I do know that there is a difference."

"Interesting," Ryou replied, all of the information still sinking into his head. "And when exactly did you plan on telling me all of this?"

"I told you some of it on your birthday," Suika smiled. "Remember?"

"Alright," Ryou replied. "Fair enough. But I will have to perform some tests. Could both of you please come with me."

"Aww," Peach whined. "But we want our food."

"Fine," Ryou said, clearly exasperated with the two girls. "Come find me after you're done."

"Yes," Momo said. "We will."

Ryou walked away and Suika finished taking the girl's orders. When they were done, they went to see Ryou.

Ryou performed various tests to find out the differences, and found only a few. Momo had a built in computer when she was in her Mew Form, that could be used to detect just about anything. Peach was a little harder to figure out. Ryou finally concluded that her cat genes were very predominate and she could run faster and stuff even when she was not in her Mew Form. Also their colors were different. The original Mews had plain colors, but Peach and Momo had metallic colors. Ryou was not sure what this meant, it would take some more research to figure out.

Peach and Momo were now part of the team. They had not fought the aliens yet, so hopefully they did not know about them. Now Tokyo Mew Mew would have an advantage during the next fight.

In celebration of the new girls joining the team, a party was going to be held. It was not really to celebrate them, but they were allowed to go, so it was just as well. Someone, in reality, had just rented out the café and the workers were allowed to go too.

Ryou had gotten them all fancy dresses to wear to the party. Ichigo's was a simple pink dress with spaghetti straps, and was down to her knees. It had tiny strawberries lining the bottom of it. Mint had on a royal blue dress with spaghetti straps that was also down to her knees, but hers also had a stark white feather boa to go along with it. Lettuce had on a full-length emerald green dress with spaghetti straps. She also had her hair down, all the guys would be around her tonight. Pudding was in a knee-length yellow skirt with a matching v-neck top. Zakuro was in a beautiful purple, full-length dress with a strappy back. It was also very glittery with white lace at the bottom of it. Momo and Peach were in matching dresses with spaghetti straps that were down to their mid-thigh. The only difference was one was gold and the other was silver. Suika was the last one to receive her dress. It was a cream-colored tube dress with a golden design on it. It also had a golden belt across it. There were matching gold shoes to go with it.

Everyone stared as the girls came out of the changing room, one by one. Suika was the last one to come out, and everyone just stared. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and she had on a small orange necklace.

"Oh my gosh," Ichigo stammered. "You look beautiful!"

Suika blushed at the compliment, "Really?"

"Of, course," Mint replied. "That dress fits you perfectly."

"All of you look beautiful too," Suika replied. "Especially you Lettuce. You should wear your hair down more often."

"Yeah," Katsuro agreed. "You'll pick up a man that way."

"Thank you," Lettuce said blushing.

"Well girls," Keiichiro said. "Do you all like the dresses we gave you?"

"Of course," all of the girls replied in unison. How many times do you stumble upon bosses who buy you dresses? Of course they loved them.

"Good," Ryou said. His eyes had not left Suika since she stepped out of the changing room. He had picked out that dress especially for her. He was glad to see she liked it. It was hard work finding dresses for girls. "Alright, all of you need to be here right on time tonight. That means you Ichigo."

Ichigo started blushing. She had zoned out again, "Of course. I'll be here. Right on time."

"You know the time, correct," asked Ryou?

"Of course I do," Ichigo replied. "Be here at 7:30 pm. The party starts at 8:00 pm."

"Very good," Ryou replied. She could be such an airhead at times.

The girls said their farewells and went home to prepare for the party later that night. Ichigo did her hair and make-up. She slightly exaggerated the eye shadow, but it was still extremely cute. Masaya was picking her up, so she had to be ready right on time. Mint let her hair done and was amazed at how long it really was. Lettuce just made sure to keep herself neat. She was not doing anything special tonight. Pudding had to feed her family, and Zakuro did her own make-up, which of course turned out fabulous. Momo and Peach went home with Suika and they all did each other's hair and make-up. Everyone was ecstatic about tonight.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

"I got it," Lettuce called from the living room. She had been reading a book when the phone had suddenly started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi," came the voice on the other side. "It's me, Katsuro."

"Oh," Lettuce said, blushing slightly at his voice. "Um, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katsuro replied. "I just wanted to know if anyone was taking you to the party tonight, and if not, would you like me to?"

"Um," Lettuce replied, uncertain of what she should say. She thought that Katsuro was very handsome, but did she feel that way about him? "Sure. What time should I meet you there?"

Katsuro laughed on the other side of the phone and replied, "I will pick you up. How does 7:10 sound?"

"Um, ok," Lettuce replied, shocked at being asked out by a very cute boy.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Katsuro said, and with those final words, he hung up the phone.

_I cannot believe it. _Lettuce thought to herself. _He just asked me out._ She sat back down and started reading her book. She could not wait for tonight.

She was almost ready, almost. Her hair was all let down and around her shoulders in length. She had a small silver heart necklace on. It had a picture of her and Masaya. She put the finishing touches on her hair and went downstairs. Now to wait.

Her hair was down, something she almost never did. It waved slightly from having it up all day. She liked it. Her lips had a hint of pink to them and her eye shadow was royal blue. It would match her dress perfectly. A figure watched her silently from the window. She was so beautiful in that dress. When she left the room, he left as well. Maybe he would see her later, then again, maybe not.

There was so much to be done. So many to feed. It was all she could do. She put her hair up in it's normal fashion and tucked the children into bed. It was hard doing this by herself, but she had to do it. Once her task was done, she set out to putting her outfit on. Then she set out.

The woods were scary at night, but she went through them fearlessly. She would not, no, could not be afraid. Not tonight. There was too much to be happy for. She had new clothes, and she was going to a party. All was well. She kept going, ignoring the wind whistling around her.

The purple dress brushed against the floor as she put it on. She had to be very careful because she could not bear to smudge her make-up. This night was going to be wonderful. All of her friends would be there, all of the people that knew the "true" her. This would be a night to remember.

They giggled together, each one doing another's hair. It was almost complete, then they would leave. It was a five minute walk to the café. They were sure to be there on time. The finishing touches were made, and they all set off. Time to shine.

They all arrived, right on time, including Ichigo. Everyone looked fabulous. Lettuce came, with Katsuro's arm around her tiny waist. Her face a deep crimson color. Mint had also come with someone. No one knew who he was, and Mint would not tell. She only said that his name was Warne. No one questioned her, it was too good of a night for that.

Peach and Momo were the last to arrive. They told Ichigo to go get Ryou for them. She silently complied, and got him. When he had arrived in front of them, they slowly moved away to reveal Suika. She looked even more beautiful than before. He went up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. This night was perfect.

"Alright everyone," Ryou announced. They were all in the back room, waiting to make their entrance. "Let the party begin."

The girls all rushed out of the room. Ichigo and Masaya immediately started dancing. They looked so graceful, so natural together. It was a truly lovely sight to behold.

Mint and "Warne" went out to socialize with all of the rich people out there. Mint had to find out everything she could about their perfect lives, so she could make her own life that way.

Pudding did tricks for the various people in the room. Each one rewarded her handsomely for her hard work. Pudding was more than pleased.

Zakuro went about being her normal self. She socialized with people, but in the end, she came back to her friends. She could not wear the mask all the time. It was nice to laugh with friends as well.

Lettuce was silent as ever, until Katsuro asked her, "Do you want to dance?"

"Um," Lettuce replied, uncertain as to what to say. "Um, I'm not a very good dancer, maybe you should find someone else."

"But I asked you to come with me, so therefore, I cannot just go and ask someone else," Katsuro said. A smile inching onto his lips. "That would be rude of me."

At this comment, Lettuce's face turned bright red, but she complied, "Alright."

They danced together, Katsuro teaching her how. He never complained when she stepped on his feet, he only coaxed her on, and she got better. All she needed was a little confidence.

"You're doing wonderful, keep going," Katsuro prompted. They continued to dance, Lettuce improving each and every time.

She stood alone. He had not come out yet. What could he possibly be doing that was more important that this? Finally he stepped through the door. He looked so good in his suit and tie. He promptly asked her to dance, and she complied. A smile creeping onto her lips. They danced and it was like a dream come true. She was Cinderella and he was Prince Charming. She felt as if this night would never end. It was heaven to her.

All the while, Peach and Momo stood a ways away. They had no one except themselves. The first one to take notice of this was Zakuro, she came over to them and said, "Why are you not dancing?"

"Because," Momo replied. "We have no one to dance with."

"I see boys looking at both of you," Zakuro replied. She was not lying. There really were boys gaping at the two of them, uncertain as to whether they should ask them to dance. "Go over there, and talk to people, socialize."

"You really do care a lot about your friends, Zakuro," Peach said. "But, ok, we'll go. Only because you care."

With that, they walked away, and discovered that Zakuro was right, there really were a lot of boys that wanted to dance with them. They were just too shy to ask. The rest of Peach and Momo's night was filled with flirting, dancing, and spying.

"I'll be back in a minute," Suika said over her shoulder. She had been dancing for an hour now, and needed a breather. She may be in a dream, but she still needed rest. She went out onto the balcony of the café. It was such a nice view, there were probably a lot of memories associated with this balcony. She sighed as she thought of them.

"Lonely," Ryou asked from behind her. She jumped at his voice, but quickly recovered.

"No," Suika replied. "Just tired, that's all. Dancing is a lot of work."

"Yes," Ryou said. "It is."

Suika was about to say something else when Ryou leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers. She allowed him to do so, and did not struggle. They then both deepened the kiss, and were soon just plain making out on that balcony full of memories. Little did they know that two people were watching them from the shadows.

The one in gold was the first to call out, "Whore!"

"What," Suika gasped, then she saw her two friends. They had done this before. If she ever did anything other than give her boyfriend a peck, they would insult her. It was an inside joke between them, but it could be really annoying at times. She had not had many boyfriends, and the ones she did have, got a little freaked out by her friends. "Shut up!"

"What's wrong," Momo asked, she clearly had worry in her voice. Usually Suika took this better. She must really love Ryou to get this angry. Peach was oblivious to the whole thing, and was laughing at Suika's shocked face.

This was it, the dream had ended. Now it was a nightmare. She did not mind them calling her a whore, they did that a lot, but this was a public party with very rich people at it. Suika ran away, her face in tears. She prayed that no one had heard their comment.

Ryou glared at the two girls and went after the sobbing Suika. When he finally reached her, she had mascara and orange eye shadow streaked down her face and cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her small figure and held her close. This was supposed to be a wonderful night for all of them. Now Suika was in tears, and he could do nothing to stop it. "I'm sure that no one heard," he tried, but it was no use, she could not hear him. She just continued to sob. He would get Momo and Peach for this. They had to pay. They had ruined her night.

She just continued to sob, not paying any attention to what was being said to her. It did not matter. She was too embarrassed. She just cried into his chest, and he held her close.

Eventually Peach and Momo found the two of them. Peach was the first to talk, "Suika, I am so sorry. We didn't mean for you to get hurt." She wrapped her arms around her friend's body to try and ease the crying. "Come on. You know we never mean it. We won't ever do it at a time like this again. We promise."

"Yeah," Momo said, also hugging her friend. "You know we love you. You are our best friend. Remember all we went through together?"

Suika's crying died down some and Ryou said, "But you did it anyway, you embarrassed her in front of everyone. Don't you feel bad?"

"What do you think we're saying, baka," Peach snapped. She could have a fowl temper, and her fuse was shorter than Suika's. "We are apologizing right now."

Ryou took Suika away from the two of them. She was his, and he would protect her. No matter what. "Just leave. Both of you. Go back and do whatever you want."

The two girls walked silently out of the room. They had pushed the envelope too far. They had each embarrassed each other before, but this must have been too much. They continued to dance, but it was not the same. No one else noticed the absence of Suika and Ryou.

The two stayed together for a long time. Eventually Suika was just sniffling. Ryou knew that she would not want to go back to the party, so he suggested that they watch a movie together.

Ryou decided on a romance movie, seeing as that was sure to cheer Suika up. They got out _Gone With The Wind_, and watched it late into the night. By the time it was over, everyone had already left.

Suika had curled up into a ball next to Ryou and was leaning against his arm. She eventually went to sleep, and Ryou laid her head in his legs. When the movie was over, he carried her up the stairs, and laid her down in his bed. He got in beside her and was soon asleep. This night may have had it's rough spots, but it was still perfect.

**Hikari: There you have it, chapter 12 of my story. And yes, Peach and Momo where not originally going to be in the story, but I like their characters so I put them in. Hope everyone likes! Read and Review!!!**


	13. The Morning After

**Hikari: Hello everyone! I would like to make an announcement that I have officially finished writing this entire story! I'm super excited and the updates should be coming quicker now! Anyway, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I wish I did!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 13**

**The Morning After**

Suika stirred silently in the bed. She was slowly waking up from her long slumber. As the memories of the night flooded back into her mind, she felt someone beside her. She opened her hazel eyes to see a boy with blonde hair. His back was to her. Then it all clicked into place. She remembered the embarrassment. This just caused her to snuggle back down into the warm covers.

"Get up," Ryou called. He was in the bathroom. It was only a half hour later. "And leave the room. I need to change."

"Uhhh," Suika moaned. "I'm tired, just grab your clothes and go back in the bathroom."

Ryou complied, coming out with a small, and emphasis on the small, towel. Suika just continued dozing on the bed. She was too tired for this.

"Alright," Ryou said, once he was fully clothed. "You really do need to get up. Just forget about last night, alright."

"Uhhhh," Suika moaned again. It was impossible to get any sleep around here, so she merely got out of bed. "What's for breakfast?"

"Food," Ryou replied. A smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, right. You need clothes. You realize you slept in that dress."

"Oh my gosh, you're right," Suika gasped. "And it was so expensive too. I'm so sorry. Gomen Nasai."

"It's fine. You didn't do anything to it," Ryou said, still smirking.

"Um," Suika said. "Ok. Now, about that breakfast."

The two went downstairs and Ryou fixed them both something to eat. They pretty much ate in silence, until the doorbell rang.

"Coming," Suika cried out gleefully!

When she opened the door, Ichigo was on the other side, along with Peach and Momo. "What are you doing here," Ichigo questioned, she eyes narrowing when she saw Ryou walk up behind. "Oh, were you doing dirty things?! Tell me all about it!"

"No," Ryou replied, his temper growing short at the sight of the girls. "Because of those two girls, she stayed here over-night."

"We apologized," Peach shouted. "You don't understand, you baka!"

"Me," Ryou snapped. "You are her supposed friends, and you did that to her!"

"Ryou," Momo said. "You need to know why we did that first. It is like an inside joke to us. We always used to do that whenever any of us had a boyfriend. We mainly did it to Peach. That is why Peach was so anxious to do it to Suika, because well, neither of us really dated that much."

"That still doesn't make it ok," Ryou replied. "She was in tears."

"I said I was sorry," Peach said. "We put each other through hell all the time, it is our way of having fun. It's just what we do."

By this time, Suika had taken Ichigo inside, and was eating a second breakfast. They were chatting about the night before, or at least the good times. Masaya had walked Ichigo home and given her a goodnight kiss. Suika ended up telling her about the whole "whore" thing that happened. She felt really bad, but Suika was over it. They were her friends first, and she probably deserved it. She had done it to them enough.

"Ry-Ry," Suika called. "It's ok. They're telling the truth. I've put Peach through hell before. It is just hard the first time. She is telling the truth, she had a lot more boyfriends than me and Momo, so when she saw me, she could not help herself. I'm not mad."

"Whatever," Ryou sighed. Women were so confusing at times.

"Let's eat," Ichigo cheered, completely off subject.

"I agree," Momo concurred, sitting down at the table beside the two girls.

"So, Momo," Ryou questioned. He was still not talking to Peach. "Who was the leader of your group at home?"

"Of course Suika was," Momo declared. "We were The Metallic Mews, because you have me, silver, Peach over there, gold, and Suika, orange, or bronze. Everyone knew about us. We had our own fan websites, but we left it all behind to come and see Suika."

"You're exaggerating that so much," Suika giggled. "People did know us, and that was our name, but there were not fan websites."

"Yes," Peach said. "There were. I saw them online. We were on Wikipedia. It was pretty cool. But, Momo is exaggerating, we were not famous, just known." She glared at Ryou, and he glared right back at her. He hated her almost as much as he hated Masaya.

Suika noticed the stare down and decided to force them to cooperate. "I know, let's play Twister," she cheered.

"You want us to do what," Ryou shouted. Did this girl get any more random?

"Play Twister," Suika cheered again. "I have a board at my house. I'll run and get it." And with that final comment, Suika ran off. She was back in a matter of minutes, game in hand.

"Alright," she wheezed. "Time to start."

Momo decided that she would spin the wheel, much to the disliking of Ryou. They all lined up, poised to play.

"Right hand blue," Momo called out. They all complied, placing their right hand on a blue circle.

"Left foot green," Momo called out. They had been playing for some time, Ichigo was already out, but the rest were still going strong.

"Right foot red," Momo called out, this was getting old, they were all too competitive. At this one Suika finally fell, and that left Ryou and Peach. Ryou wanted to quit so badly, but her could not just give up, so he kept on going. It lasted for about five more minutes, until they finally both fell.

"No one won," Ichigo pouted. "What do we do now?"

"Alert! Alert," Masha screamed.

_Finally_, Ryou thought. _Saved by the aliens. Maybe they are good for something._

The girls all ran out of the café and met up at the park. Ichigo was the first to transform, "Power Pedant Activate! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" The bright pink light engulfed her, and she came out as Mew Ichigo.

Then came Suika, she called out, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Suika Metamorpho-sis!" The ribbons wrapped around her body, then turned to wings. When they released her, she was in her Mew Form.

Then came Peach, she called out," Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Peach Metamopho-sis!" Stars flew around her body, and crisscrossed in every direction. When they ceased, Mew Peach was standing there in her outfit. It was top that only covered one shoulder and was gold with glitter all over it. It also came down in a V shape, and did not cover her midriff. Her skirt was short and had something almost like fur on it. She had on cute gold leather boots. Her golden ears sprouted from her head to go along with her hair, and she had a tail with a ribbon on it. Much like Ichigo's, except, her ribbon had a star in the middle of it.

Momo was the last to transform, when she did, she called out, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Momo Metamorpho-sis!" A digital barrier surrounded her body and codes ran all around her. When they faded out, she was in a silver dress with puffy sleeves on it. There was a blue ribbon on her waist, and she had a tail. It was a thin one, a mouse tail. Her shoes were ballet slippers, and bright silver. Everything matched her bright silver hair, that hung loosely from her head, along with two mouse ears.

All of the girls rushed out of the café with Ryou on their heels. Peach was the first to get there, and was greeted by some unfamiliar faces.

Momo arrived next, and she too stared at who was in front of her, completely dumbfounded, and that did not happen often to Momo.  
Suika and Ichigo arrived at the same time along with Ryou, and they too gasped, well, Ryou just stared. They were looking into two new eyes, those of red and silver. Two colors they had never seen on an alien before.

"So these are the famous Mew Mews we have heard so much about from Kish," The one with red eyes replied. He also had bright red hair that hung loosely. "He was right, they are cute."

"Who are you," Ichigo yelled up to the two aliens floating above them.

"I am Kinomi," The one with red eyes replied, still eying the girls beneath him.

"And I am Kajitsu," The silver eyed one replied. He too was looking down at the girls below him.

Once the introductions of the two new aliens were complete, Kinomi shouted, "Go Chimera Anima! Attack and kill them!" The two aliens moved out of the way to reveal the Chimera Anima, which rushed at them. The girls only barely dodged it.

"Sutoro Bell Bell," Ichigo shouted out. She wanted to end this right now. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" The blast went and hit the strange Anima, but it did not effect it.

"What happened," Peach shouted above the roar. "Why didn't it work?"

"The Chimera Anima is too strong," Momo replied. "It will absorb our attacks. Our only hope is to use something stronger and overpower it."

"You got any ideas," Suika asked, dodging it as it lunged at her.

"Peach Stars," Peach yelled out. Some stars appeared in her hand. "Now Momo!"

"Digital Spear," Momo yelled out. A spear appeared in her hand, and she fired it at the creature shouting along with Peach," Ribbon Digital Rush!"

"Ribbon Peach Discus," Peach yelled.

The two blasts collided and the creature began to shrink. "That's how you do it," Peach yelled. "You have to attack it at the same time."

"Alright," Ichigo yelled.

"Suika Keyboard! Ribbon Keyboard Cascade," Suika called out. The blast headed towards the creature.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check," Ichigo screamed. Another direct hit. The creature howled out in pain and the girls had to cover their ears.

Then they all aimed their attacks at it. That did it in, Masha flew over and collected it.

"Well," Kinomi said. "I suppose you girls are stronger than we thought. Do not fear. We will be back, and we will take you down."

"Yes," Kajitsu replied. "We collected valuable information about all of you."

With that, they both disappeared into thin air.

"There are more of them than we thought," Ryou replied walking over to the now de-transformed girls. "We will have to watch out for them. They appear to be stronger than Kish and the others."

"Ok," The girls responded. This was getting serious and they all knew it.

Everyone went back to the café and they opened it up. Ryou threw the outfits at the girls and told them to go and change, they would be working here from now on. Peach had the same response as Suika had had, but just went along with it, when Momo told her it was fine.

"Keiichiro," Ryou said. "What are we going to do? There are even more aliens out there."

"I am not sure Ryou," Keiichiro replied. "You said that they were stronger than Kish and the others."

"Yes," Ryou stated. "Momo and Peach came up with combining the attacks to defeat the monster. They are clever, but just as strong as the others. We need someone stronger on out side."

"What about the Mew Aqua," Keiichiro questioned. "They have not obtained any yet, and I do not know where anymore is. They may very well not get any."

"Have faith Ryou," a voice said from the stairs. It was Momo. She had obviously snuck downstairs and heard their entire conversation. "We are strong when we are together. But break us apart and we are weak."

"What do you mean," Ryou questioned the girl before him.

"I mean that back in America, when the three of us worked together, we were unstoppable. Then Suika left, and we were weaker. We came to find her. We knew that she had come here, knowing about Tokyo Mew Mew. She had to help. But once she left, we were much weaker, we struggled to fight petty crimes. Now we're here, and in bringing us together, we will hold more power," Momo finished. "We're a team. We have to stay that way."

"Yes," Ryou replied. "What about Suika's rage?"

"Her emotions greatly affect how strong she is. It probably had something to do with when she was injected. We were actually given the virus by you. Suika's Mom gave it to her. That could be the difference."

"Yes," Ryou mused. "She does seem different from the others."

"Yes," Momo replied. "But so are we. Peach has cat-like abilities even when she is not in her Mew Form, even more so than Ichigo. She is much faster and her hearing is very good. Of course, she loves fish now too. And then there is me, I have this." At that comment, Momo summoned a small computer with a diamond on it. "It is a mini computer that I use in my Mew Form, but can also use it now too. Extremely high-tech. It can locate the enemy."

"Yes," Ryou mused. "We could use that."

"I know," Momo said. "I will help when I can."

"Thank you," Ryou replied. He was not snapping at her, it was weird.

They continued to talk and Momo helped the two men with using the computer as well as putting some of the programs on them that were from her computer. When they were done, Momo went back upstairs and continued to wait tables. Ichigo was actually able to take a break for once. Mint and Peach were yelling because Peach had a problem with her slacking. Lettuce had dropped yet another set of china, that was going to come out of all their salaries. Pudding was performing tricks for tips with Suika yelling at her to stop. Zakuro was just, hey wait, where was Zakuro?

"Zakuro," Momo said walking towards the kitchen. _Maybe she is waiting for food._ When she got in there, there was no one there._ That's weird, Keiichiro should be here making food._ It was then that she saw the closet door open.

"Just don't tell anyone, ok," Came Zakuro's muffled voice.

"Alright," Keiichiro replied in the same muffled tone. "I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"It's a deal," Zakuro giggled. The two walked out. They had not been doing anything bad as far as Momo could tell, but they definitely had a secret that they wanted to keep. Momo decided not to ask, and left before they saw her.

"Bye Ry-Ry," Suika called as she walked out of the café with Peach and Momo. Ichigo and the others were staying behind tonight. Suika was able to leave because Ryou was taking pity on her because of what happened last night. She was not sure why he had let Peach and Momo go with her.

"Goodbye girls. We'll see you all tomorrow," Keiichiro said after the girls.

"Ok," Momo called back. The three friends continued on their way, and went through the overgrown path to get home. Once they were there, they all pretty much collapsed, it had been a hard day of work, even with the extra help.

**Hikari: Read and Review Please!!!!**


	14. Secrets Discovered

**Hikari: Wow, I'm actually updating! Although, I'm sure not enough people are interested in this story enough to care. sobs. I actually don't really care, this was my second fanfiction ever, so it is not the best. Oh well, I just want to make this to the best of my ability and only get better from there. This was probably written a few months ago at least, I just had to revise it and then actually make time to update.**

**Ryou: Must you rant everytime?**

**Hikari: How did you get here? You were in my other story too? I'm confused!!!!**

**Ryou: Baka. Just get on with the story. I'm a manga character, what I do does not have to make sense.**

**Hikari: You have made a very good point. Now, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, only the made-up characters featured in this story.**

**Suika: Like me!**

**Peach: And me!**

**Momo: If my calculations are correct, then you own me too.**

**Katsuro: I feel so betrayed. Why am I the only boy you own?**

**Hikari: You're not.**

**Katsuro: The others are enemies. It's no fair!**

**Hikari: That's just the way it worked out. I don't plan these things out you know.**

**Katsuro: True.**

**Hikari: Now, on with the story!!!!**

**Ryou: Finally...**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 14**

**Secrets Discovered**

"Hello," Ichigo asked. She was on the phone with Ryou. She would be late to work today because of a doctor's appointment. "Are you there?"

"Yes Ichigo," Ryou replied. He had just stepped out of the shower when Ichigo decided to call him. Why did she not just show up late like usual, it was not like he docked her pay, yet. "I'm here. Would you please refrain from calling so early in the morning."

"I had to call now," Ichigo asked, annoyed that Ryou would respond like this when she was calling him to tell him when she would be there. "I have to leave for school soon."

"Whatever," Ryou replied. He could really care less. It was too early to hear her voice, and she seemed too happy for the morning. How did she do it. "Just come in."

"Alright," Ichigo chirped, any sign of annoyance gone from her voice. With that, she hung up the phone and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Ryou, meanwhile finished getting dressed and went down to the lab to research more on the two new aliens out there.

_There has to be something._ Ryou mused as he sat in front of the computer screen. He had gathered up all of the knowledge he could obtain from their encounter with the aliens. The only problem was that that was not a lot of information.

After an hour, Ryou still had come up with nothing. _Shit, _he thought. _Why can I not find anything. There was at least some information about Kish and the others. Why are these two any different?_ Ryou finally gave up after a couple more hours to break for lunch. After lunch, it was right back to work. He composed a file using all the known data that he had.

Meanwhile, the girls were all working upstairs in the café. Fortunately for Ryou, they worked quietly and did not disturb him.

"Ichigo," Masaya called out. _I know I saw her somewhere around here. Why does she always run away from me. Does she not like me the way I like her?_

"Masaya," Ichigo said, stopping in her tracks. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Masaya responded. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?"

"Umm," Ichigo replied. She was extremely nervous about being with Masaya, but if she turned him down, he would think that she hated him. "Sure."

"Alright," Masaya responded cheerfully. "Let's go."

He took Ichigo's hand and the two walked off together towards a nearby café. There seem to be a lot of those around here. The name was Café Okashi.

"Lettuce," A boy questioned, whom Lettuce could not see.

"Y-Yes," Lettuce stuttered. "Did someone call for me?"

"Yeah," the boy replied. It was only then that he came into view. It turned out to be Katsuro. "I thought I saw you. I was out getting lunch, and I thought I saw you, so I decided to check. What brings you out here?"

"I-I'm on my l-l-lunch break," Lettuce stuttered again. She was extremely nervous around Katsuro, but then again, who was she not nervous around? "I am picking up lunch for some girls."

"I'll help you out, if that's okay with you," Katsuro smiled, taking her hand.

Lettuce blushed profusely, but still managed to reply, "Sure."

The two walked off and retrieved lunch, Katsuro's treat. Then he walked her back to school, but not before asking, "Lettuce. I really like you. I think that you are a great person, especially when you have confidence in yourself. What I am trying to say is, will you go out with me?"

"What," Lettuce gasped. She had never been asked out before. What should she say, she did really like Katsuro, but enough to go out with him.

"I mean, it does not have to be formal or anything," Katsuro responded quickly. "It's just, you are beautiful, especially when you let your hair down, and your personality is wonderful. I just really like you Lettuce."

"I-I don't know what to say," Lettuce stuttered. She was still shocked by the concept of going out with someone.

"How about yes," Katsuro suggested, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Ok," Lettuce responded. She tried to sound confident, but it was hard, she was still extremely shocked.

"Great," Katsuro beamed. "Comon. We have to get back to school." He walked her back to school, hand in hand, and bade her farewell afterwards and promised to pick her up after school to walk to the café with her.

"Ryou," Suika asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Suika," Ryou responded coolly, he did not like it when people disturbed his work. "What do you want?"

"It's just," Suika started. "You have been down there all day. I'm worried. I have not seen you at all except for ten minutes at lunch."

"Don't worry," Ryou said sighing. "I am doing research."

"Research on what," Suika said, her voice rising.

"Research on the two new aliens Kinomi and Kajitsu. Who else would it be?"

"I just-," Suika started, but Ryou cut her off.

"You just what," Ryou said growing annoyed at the interruption. "You are just disturbing me. Go back to work."

"Hey, asshole," Peach shouted from the stairs. "Lay off will you. If Suika cares enough to worry about you, I suggest that you accept it. Who else would care enough?"

"A lot of people," Suika chirped.

"Shut up, Suika," Peach said. "I'm coming to your defense, don't turn on me now."

Suika just giggled and went downstairs to look at the research. Ryou's temper was growing shorter by the second and he was extremely grateful when Momo called out, "Suika, Peach! Come back here! The tables are starting to fill up!"

The two girls rushed out, but not before Suika whispered to Ryou, "We all care about you, especially me." Then she too turned and rushed upstairs and got right back to work.

"Strange girl," Ryou muttered, before turning his attention back to the computer monitor.

"I'll see you after practice then," Masaya said to the nervous redhead next to him. Seeing as he was completely oblivious, he did not notice how red her face was, or the fact that she would not look him in the eye.

"Um," Ichigo started. "Where are we going?"

"You have work after school, right," Masaya asked. "I thought that I could walk you there."

"I have a doctor's appointment," Ichigo sighed. "But I might come back to school to pick up my books." A hopeful expression was plastered on her red face.

Masaya just grinned and responded, "Sure. I'll see you then." With that final remark, he kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye as he hurried off to his next class.

Ichigo blushed even more, and felt her tail and ears pop out. _Shit._ Ichigo screamed in her mind. She turned to leave, but then felt her body morph into a cat. She yelped from shock, and then found herself to be a little black cat.

"Nya," she cried out. _Shit._ Ichigo thought in her mind. She had to find someone to kiss, and fast. Otherwise, she would be stuck like this forever.

Ryou slowly pushed himself up from his seat at the computer and stretched. Suika was right, he needed to get up. His eyes hurt from looking at the computer monitor for so long. He slowly ascended the stairs and stepped out into the bright café. He quickly scrawled a note on a piece of paper, telling everybody that he was going out for a walk, the left the café. When he stepped outside, he was greeted by the even brighter sunlight of the afternoon.

Ryou slowly walked to the park where he had first met Suika after all those years. He had not gone far when he saw a strange and familiar sight. He quickly went behind a tree to hide. What he saw was a little black cat with a bell around it. Then he did something that he was hoping he would never have to do again.

"Nya," Ichigo asked, looking around the park. _I could have sworn Shirogane was here a second ago. Ah well, I am probably just imagining things._ Ichigo continued walking until she found herself face to face with a large yellow cat with light brown stripes all down it's back.

"Hello my darling," The fat cat said to her. "And how have you been?"

Ichigo merely hissed and continued on her way. Of course the cat could not let her do so, so he blocked her path saying, "Ah, but my darling, I, Francis, have been waiting to see you again." He leaned in close and tried to kiss Neko-Ichigo, but she ran away just in time.

"You're more annoying than Kish," Neko-Ichigo shouted as she ran.

"I don't know who Kish is dear," Francis called back to her. "But I sure hope that you are not cheating on me."

"I'm not with you," Neko-Ichigo screamed. She turned a corner. It was not a dead end, but the next one was. "Leave me alone!"

Francis went in for the kill, when suddenly, a small gray cat, tackled him, pushing him to the ground. "Stay away from her," The cat said. It had a small green scarf around it's neck. "Are you alright?" He asked Neko-Ichigo before they both started running.

"I'm fine," Neko-Ichigo said as they ran.

When they got to a safe place, the gray cat said, "Do you remember me?"

"Yes," Neko-Ichigo replied. "You called me a kissing maniac, Alto."

"Yeah," Alto said. "And I guess I have to kiss you again."

"Why-," Neko-Ichigo started, but was cut off by a kiss from Alto.

There was a sudden flash of light pink light as Ichigo returned to normal. She quickly ran off to school, not even bothering to look at the cat behind her.

"Alert! Alert," Masha screamed. "Chimera Anima! Alert!"

"Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Suika Metamorpho-sis," Suika called out once she had left the café.

The other two girls followed suit with, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Peach Metamorpho-sis," Peach cried out. Once she was transformed, she started running even quicker than she already was, leaving the other two girls in the dust.

Momo was the last to call out, "Power Pedant Activate! Mew Mew Momo Metamorpho-sis!"

Now they were all transformed and rushed to the location of the Chimera Anima, which happened to be at the park. That seemed to be a common place to fight now-a-days.

_I'm so late. I'm so late. _Ichigo thought as she ran to school. _I'm gonna be in so much trouble. I can't keep missing class. Why do I have to turn into a cat. At least Alto saved me. Hey! I never got to thank him. Oh well, I'm probably gonna see him again sometime._

Ichigo had just turned the corner when she saw Masaya walking to class. "Ichigo," he called out to the redhead. "I didn't see you in class. What happened? I was worried."

Ichigo started to blush a deep shade of crimson as she replied, "I felt sick, so I skipped class, but I feel better now, so I decided to come back to school since we still had more classes." Ichigo knew that it was a pitiful excuse, but it was all she could come up with on such short notice. "Anyway, I gotta run."

She tried to scamper off, but Masaya caught her arm, "Don't over-work yourself, ok?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, her face turning the color of the ribbons in her hair.

Masaya smiled and let go of her arm, and Ichigo was about to scamper off when Masha started yelling, "Alert! Alert! Chimera Anima! Alert!"

"Shit," Ichigo said under her breath.

Masaya did not hear what Ichigo said, but he did hear Masha, "What was that?"

Ichigo did not reply, she just took off in the opposite direction from the school in search of the Chimera Anima. Masaya called after her, but she did not hear. She was too busy shouting, "Power Pendant Activate! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" The bright pink light engulfed her as she ran. Little did she know that she was being followed.

"Ribbon Digital Rush," Momo yelled at the Chimera Anima in front of her. The Anima screeched out in pain as the attack hit, but it did not falter. Instead, it kept charging at the three girls in the park.

"Comon," Peach yelled as she dodged another attack. "We've done this before. Why is it so hard now?"

"Because," Suika started. She could not finish because the Chimera hit her dead on in the stomach and she was thrown against a tree with considerable force.

"Suika," Momo cried. She diverted her attention long enough to get herself hit too.

She landed a small distance away from Suika, who continued, "We are a part of a group now. We are not alone. We have to stay together."

"Strength in numbers," Momo added.

"Apart we are weak, together we are strong," Peach finished. That was the code the girls seemed to live by. Only when they were all together were they powerful, tear them apart, and they were weak, defenseless.

"How sad," Kinomi said, his red eyes gleaming mischievously. "Should we take pity on the girls?"

"I think not," Kajitsu said, his silver eyes resting upon Momo, who had still not managed to get off the ground. The Chimera Anima towered over them, firing rapid attacks at Peach, who somehow managed to dodge each one. When she was hit, the two aliens laughed at the site. The site of three helpless, beaten girls, laying on the ground.

"Kill them," Kinomi yelled to the Chimera Anima.

It lunged at the girls, and was within inches of Peach when they heard, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" A blast of pink light hit the Chimera, causing it to falter in it's attack. This gave Suika just enough time to grab her two friends and use her wings to escape.

The next blow came, and knocked their savior, Ichigo, to the ground. "Oof," they all heard as her body collided with the dry earth.

"Ichigo," Momo shouted, barely audible above the rawr of the Chimera. "Suika, help her."

"I'm trying," Suika said as she set her two friends down on the tree branch and jumped down. She winced in pain as her feet hit the ground, but kept going anyway. She had to save Ichigo.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush," a girl in all green called out. The blast of water hit the Chimera with amazing force as she grabbed Ichigo and whisked her away to safety.

This left Suika on the ground, who called out, "Suika Keyboard!" There is was, the keyboard, she then called out, "Ribbon Keyboard Cascade!" The keys swirled out and rushed toward the Chimera Anima, as well as some other attacks.

"Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint shouted from above, her wings guiding her to the scene of the fight.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno," Pudding cried out, joining in on what she called the "fun" of fighting.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure," Zakuro cried. She was up in a tree, surveying the situation from above.

All of the attacks joined together and eliminated the Chimera. Of course the fight was not over, because Kinomi and Kajitsu were still there, and in the mood to fight, but the girls were together, they could take them.

"Well girls, it seems that you are all very strong, but not strong enough," Kinomi shouted as he rushed at them.

"Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint shouted reflexively. This was becoming second nature to all of them. The blast headed toward Kinomi as he rushed at Ichigo.

It was about to hit when the girls all heard Kajitsu call out, "Barrier!" The attack merely repelled off of Kinomi as he came at them. He was about to reach Ichigo when someone swooped down to save her.

"The Blue Knight," Ichigo gasped as she saw her savior. Had she looked back, she would have seen that Kinomi hit Lettuce and knocked her to the ground. Suika rushed over to her wounded friend and bent down by her side.

"Lettuce," Suika gasped. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Lettuce replied, pushing herself up off the ground.

"Who is he," Suika asked.

Kinomi was rushing at them again, but Zakuro managed to explain while dodging attacks, "He is The Blue Knight. He tends to show up and save Ichigo when she is in trouble."  
"Oh," Suika replied, dodging the attack aimed at her.

The girls continued avoiding the attacks until Kinomi called out, "Now! Appear!"

Three flashes jumped in front of the girl's eyes. Then Kish, Tart, and Pai were there.

The Blue Knight instantly took on fighting Kish along with Ichigo. While they were having their little side battle, everyone else was working together to fight the rest of the aliens.

"Fuu-Rei-Sen," Pai called out. The blast came down hard on Zakuro, who had grabbed Mint in an effort to save her from a previous attack. The girls dropped down, beaten, their bodies making a dull thud against the dry earth.

Pai aimed his attack again and called out, "Fuu-Rei-Sen!" This time the attack was aimed at Lettuce. She dodged the attack, but only to be hit by Tart. She too fell to the ground, beaten.

"Lettuce," Suika screamed. She wanted so badly to help her wounded friends, but she could not take her eyes off the attacks before her. She evaded the attack that came at her, and managed to pull Mint out of the way before another attack hit her.

Zakuro had managed to pull herself up off the ground and called out, "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" The attack was aimed directly at Pai, and hit him directly as well. He was injured, but not out yet.

The fight continued on for awhile longer, eventually Ichigo and The Blue Knight joined in the fight, as well as Kish joining the aliens. He was no match for the two of them on his own and he knew it.

In a few more minutes, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Katsuro had arrived at the fight. There was nothing they could do but watch and warn the girls of on-coming attacks, which was not much in this case.

After the three had arrived, everyone had taken at least one direct attack, and was badly injured. It was time for the aliens to deliver the finishing blows.

"Fuu-Rei-Sen," Pai yelled, aiming the attack directly at the injured Mew Mews.

"No," Ryou yelled. The blast headed directly for them.

"We failed," Suika said, her voice barely audible above the rawr of the on-coming attack.

"We stood together as one," Momo continued.

"Yet we still were not strong enough," Peach finished.

"No," Ichigo whispered. "We are not through yet."

"We will succeed," Mint continued on for their leader.

"We cannot lose," Lettuce said, her voice was lined with confidence.

"For the sake of the world," Pudding coughed out. The attack was drawing ever closer to the girls, along with the attacks of the other aliens.

"We will win," Zakuro finished.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, go," whispered Ryou under his breath.

It was then that all of the girls began to glow their respective colors. The attacks loomed over them, but were reflected off just as they were about to make contact. "Tokyo Mew Mew, GO," Ryou shouted, louder this time. They could not fail. The future of the Earth depended upon it.

The girls rose to their feet and called out their attack, "Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint screamed at the awaiting aliens, who had been dumb-struck by the girls sudden recovery.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush," Lettuce called out next, the confidence filling up in her voice.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno," Pudding cried out gleefully. She was back and ready to fight.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure," Zakuro called out. Her whip heading steadily towards the aliens.

"Ribbon Peach Discus," Peach screamed ruthlessly, and with a vengeance. No one harmed her friends and got away with it.

"Ribbon Digital Rush," Momo yelled. She was weak, but not out yet. She still had enough energy left in her for this final blow.

"Ribbon Keyboard Cascade," Suika shouted. The keys flew out, knowing exactly where to go, and what their target was.

The last to go was Ichigo. She screamed out, louder than all the rest, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

All of the attacks headed straight for the aliens and hit dead on, and with the help of a blast from The Blue Knight, sent them flying. They each went back to wherever they come from, leaving the girls alone at the park.

"We did it," Ichigo said, as she collapsed on the ground, changing back into her normal state. "They're gone."

"Yeah," Mint said as she sunk down next to her friend.

All of the girls sunk to the ground and stayed there. They could not bring themselves to move from this place. They were safe once again.

"Good job girls," Ryou said as he walked over to them. "That was your toughest battle yet. The aliens have gotten stronger." He helped Suika and the others off the ground. Each one of them seemed badly beaten, despite the smiles on their faces.

"Ichigo," Someone called from across the park. "Is that you?"

"Shit," Ichigo said as Masaya walked over. "How much did you see?"

"All of it," Masaya responded. Everyone was quiet, watching. So much for Ichigo's disguise. "You're a Mew Mew? Mew Ichigo?"

"Yes, she is," Ryou interrupted. He still did not like Masaya. Now he knew that it was not just because he had liked Ichigo. "She is saving all of us."

"Ichigo," Masaya started. "Why?"

"What do you mean," Ichigo asked, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me," Masaya questioned the redhead in front of him.

"Because," Ichigo whispered. "It was supposed to be a secret."

"All those times," Masaya said. "I thought Mew Ichigo was you, but you kept up this Masquerade that it was not you. Why?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger," Ichigo protested. "Because, Masaya, I-I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo," Masaya said, he voice growing to a mere whisper that the others had to strain their ears to hear. "You don't have to keep secrets from me. I don't care."

"Thank you," Ichigo said.

Masaya pulled her into an embrace, and they stayed like that for awhile, in each other's arms. Tears fell freely from Ichigo's eyes, but she did not care. He knew now. There was no reason to hide it anymore.

When they broke apart, Ichigo noticed that everyone was helping each other to stand up. School was over, and they all had to get to the café. So much for her doctor's appointment.

"Lettuce, your arm," Mint said to the green-haired girl she was helping up. "It's bleeding."

"Here," Ryou said as he ripped the bottom of his shirt off to wrap around Lettuce's arm. "This should stop the bleeding."

"Thank you," Lettuce said. The sight of blood made her dizzy, but she felt better when Katsuro came over to help her back to the café.

"Momo," Suika said. "Momo? Are you ok?"

Momo was laying on the ground. That final attack had used all her strength.

"I'll be fine," Momo managed to choke out before consciousness left her.

"She needs help," Zakuro called.

"Here," Ryou said. "Give her to me."

Suika and Peach carefully picked their friend up, mindless of their own wounds, and handed her to Ryou, who, in turn headed back to the café. There was nowhere else to take her.

Everyone else rushed after, as soon as they had composed themselves.

"Together we stand," Suika whispered.

"Separated we fall," Peach finished. It was their motto in life. They lived and breathed by that saying.

"Comon everyone, na no da," Pudding called. That girl never lost energy. They all rushed on to see if Momo was ok.

**Hikari: Please read and review!!!! Till next time!!!!**


	15. Momo

**Hikari: Hi all! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Ren: You talk too much.**

**Hikari: Renny! glomps**

**Ren: I thought you were a Yoh and Hao fangirl.**

**Hikari: But you're cute too!**

**Ren: Hikari doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or me, but she does own her original characters, no matter how lame they may be.**

**Suika: Excuse me.**

**Ren: You're no match for Bason and I!**

**Suika: Give up. You're Kwan Dao can't touch me!**

**Hikari: Stop fighting, I have to upload stories and do my Chemistry Homework!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 15**

**Momo**

"She'll be fine," Ryou said as the girls stormed into the café. "That was a tough fight. It took a lot out of all of you."

"Why don't you all go home for the day," Keiichiro suggested. "There is no sense in straining your bodies any further."

"I agree," Ryou said. "All of you should head home for the day."

"No," Peach said. "I'm not leaving without Momo."

"I'm not leaving either," Suika stated. "She is our friend, we need to be there for her. She has done more than enough to deserve it."

The two girls just stood there. Everyone else filed out without another word. Although they wanted to be with Momo, they could not all stay, besides, Suika and Peach were the closest to her.

"Fine," Ryou said, his voice devoid of all emotion. "Just don't be too loud. I have work to do. She's upstairs. Don't wake her up."

"Thank you Ryou," Peach said. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Momo was her best friend. They had been together for as long as she could remember.

Ryou sensed how much this meant to the two girls standing in front of him, and made a gesture towards the stairs before going down to the lab. "I'll be up in half an hour," He stated before he disappeared.

"Ok," Suika said. The two girls ascended the staircase and went to Ryou's room. In his bed was Momo. She was sound asleep, and she looked so peaceful. The girls waited silently for half an hour. Then Ryou came in. After he left, they waited again. There was complete and total silence. Ryou would come up every half hour to check on Momo, but to also check on Suika and Peach, because they did not move. They just sat there.

"She may not wake up tonight," Ryou said, a couple hours later. "You should both go home and get some rest." Concern was buried deep in his voice, and both of them heard it, but they made no effort to move.

"No," Peach said. "We have to wait."

Ryou left after that. There was no sense arguing with them, they were obviously resolute on staying there.

The girls did in fact stay the night. Ryou slept on a couch downstairs, while the girls camped out in his room. Suika did manage to fall asleep after awhile, but Peach stayed up all night. She was not going to abandon her best friend. Sure, she loved Suika, but Momo had always been there for her. They were like sisters. There was no way she was going to let her down now.

"Peach," a voice called out weakly. "Are you still awake?"

"What," Peach said. She had not been sleeping, more like in a state of limbo. "I'm up.

"So am I," The voice said again.

"Momo," Peach screamed, waking Suika up in the process. She then proceeded to hug her friend and squeeze all the remaining life out of her. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"What the hell is going on here," Suika said, annoyed at being woken up. The she saw Momo. "Momo!"

"Hello," Momo replied cheerfully. "I'm sorry if I worried you all. I guess I am too weak to fight."

"No," Ryou said from the doorway. He heard the girls cries, and went to see what was going on. "You have other uses. Your computer for example. You can locate the enemy more precisely that Masha. Therefore, word can spread quicker about an attack. Everything you do is useful, even your fighting helps."

"Aww," Suika cooed. "Is Ry-Ry going soft on us all?"

"No," Ryou replied simply. "And stop calling me that. Call me by my first name."

"Whatever," Suika said. "We're so glad that you're awake. Peach, stop that, you're going to kill her."

Peach had not let go of her friend and Suika had to worry for her life," I'm not hurting her."

"Yes you are," Momo gasped. Peach finally let go, but not without one final squeeze.

"We are so glad that you woke up," Suika excitedly stated.

"Yeah," Peach said. "You really had me worried there for awhile."

"Aww," Momo cooed. "Aren't you sweet?"

"Yeah," Ryou smirked. "When did you get so soft on all of us?"

"Shut up Blondie," Peach yelled.

"You two fight like a married couple," Momo giggled, knowing what the reaction would be.

"Hey," screamed Suika. "What are you talking about? He's my boyfriend! Not hers!"

"Yeah Momo," Peach continued. "Not cool. I don't want to date a dumb blonde like him!"

"Who are you calling a dumb blonde," Ryou shouted, outraged that someone would ever think to call him dumb. "Look at you!"

"Yeah," Peach replied. "What about me? Do you think I'm hot? Are you flirting with me? You perv, you have a girlfriend!"

"Shut up," Ryou shouted.

He began to storm out of the room when Suika grabbed him, "Aren't you glad that Momo is awake?"

"Yeah, sure," Ryou replied coolly. He started to hate Peach more and more every second. "I have work to do, let go of me."

Suika just started giggling as did the rest of the girls in the room. "What is so damn funny," Ryou shouted.

"Ry-Ry," Suika giggled. "You're funny. You are so easy to annoy."

"Whatever," Ryou said as he left the room.

"Momo," Suika said, her face becoming serious. "You worried us so much."

"I know," Momo replied. "I'm sorry. I was not made for fighting."

"But you're not useless," Peach replied resolutely. "You have different strengths."

"You're starting to sound like Ryou," Suika said, giggling again.

"Whatever," Peach said, rolling her eyes.

"You two are exactly the same you know," Momo said.

"How," questioned Peach.

"Think about it," Momo replied. "You are both overly-stubborn and you are pretty smart Peach. Ryou is book-smart. You are street-smart. You guys just act similarly."

"Liar," Peach accused. "I am nothing like him."

"Yeah you are," Suika mused.

The three friends continued arguing for some time about whether the two were similar or not. Finally Suika and Peach helped Momo home. There was no sense staying at the café. Ryou did need a bed. He had an even shorter temper when he did not have enough sleep.

"We're home," Suika shouted into the house. No one appeared to be home, but in the Montue household, you never could tell.

"Yes sweetie," Mrs. Montue said as she walked into the room. "Ryou called me last night and told us about your little fight. You have to be careful. How is Momo?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Montue," Momo replied. She did look fine, aside from Peach half-carrying her. That was just Peach being over-protective of her. She would do the same for any of her friends, but especially Momo. "Please don't worry about me."

"Well," Mrs. Montue replied. "Someone has to worry about you. Since you are living with us, it might as well be me."

"Thank you," Momo said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Montue," Peach added. "Momo is tough. She may look weak, but there is a lot of power in there."

"I think your talking about me," Suika giggled. People used to tell her she looked very innocent all the time.

"Nope," Peach said. "I am definitely talking about Momo. Quite frankly, you scare me shitless half the time."

"Language girls," Mr. Montue said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Dad," Suika said. "You know, you really cannot say that seeing as you curse like a sailor all the time."

"Yes," Mr. Montue agreed. "But I am old enough to do so. You girls are too young. Just like you are too young to have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah," Suika giggled. Peach has had three-times as many boyfriends as me. All I ask is that you let me go out with Ryou. That is not too much. You know him well enough."

"Fine," Mr. Montue said. What else could he say. All of that was true and he knew it. There was no sense in arguing against the truth.

"Why don't you girls relax for the rest of the day," Mrs. Montue suggested. "Especially you Momo, get some sleep."

"Alright Mom," Suika said as the girls walked away.

**Hikari: Hope everyone enjoyed! Please Read And Review!**


	16. Summer Fun Plus Some Surprises

**Hikari: Well, here's another chapter. I wanna finish this story, and hopefully it will be soon. **

**Disclaimer: Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, although she does own Suika, Peach, Momo, and any other OCs in this story.**

**Hikari: Enjoy!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 16**

**Summer Sun and Fun Plus Some Surprises**

The next few days went over fairly smoothly, Momo recovered after some rest, and there were no other attacks to worry about. Now, everyone was at the café once again, Ryou never gave them a break.

"Girls, get back to work," Ryou shouted at Ichigo and Lettuce, who were taking a short break.

"Shut up Ryou," Peach shouted from the kitchen, where she was doing the dishes with Momo. "We all need a break. Actually, I'm going on mine right now."

"No," Ryou said. "There are a lot of people here, you all need to work."

"Ry-Ry," Suika moaned. "It's hot. Let them have a break. Please."

"No," Ryou replied shortly. "They have to work too."

"Alright," Lettuce said quietly. "I will get back to work. Bye Ichigo." With that, she walked off to seat a couple at the only free table in the café.

"Ryou," Zakuro said to the blonde boy as she emerged from the basement. "Look at this."

"What is it Zakuro," Ryou asked as he followed her down into the basement. The steady hum of computers filled his ears as they reached the main computer. On the monitor was a small dot in what appeared to be a lake nearby. "What is that?"

"Mew Aqua," Zakuro said. Before she could say anything else, Ryou was upstairs and telling the girls what to do. "Go, now."

All of the girls rushed out of the café. There was work to be done elsewhere now.

"Mew Mew Mint Metmopho-sis," Mint cried out, kissing her pendant and dancing around until she was in her Mew Form. She immediately took flight to find the spot they were looking for.

"Mew Mew Suika Metamorpho-sis," Suika shouted. She kissed her pendant and the ribbons wrapped around her body. Then they were gone and she too was in her Mew Form. She jumped into the air with Mint to find the desired location.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis," Lettuce called out. When she had transformed, she took off to follow the others at her accelerated pace.

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamopho-sis," Pudding yelled out. She pranced around and then appeared in her Mew Form. She jolted forward, catching up with Lettuce in a matter of seconds.

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamopho-sis," Zakuro called out. She flipped in the air and sprouted her wolf ears and tail, then sprang forward to join the others.

"Mew Mew Peach Metamopho-sis," Peach screamed. Her voice tearing through the air as she transformed. She was now twice as fast and quickly took the lead in the search.

"Mew Mew Momo Metamorpho-sis," Momo shouted. Kissing her pendant, she transformed and sprinted ahead to catch up to her friends.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis," Ichigo chimed in last. She quickly transformed, seeing as they had to get there before the aliens did, or else they might loose the Mew Aqua. She then caught up with everybody else as they rushed toward a nearby lake. "Where is it? I don't see anything."

The lake they arrived at was all foggy and muddy. There was no way this was the place Ryou had been talking about.

"What the hell," Peach asked as she surveyed the landscape, looking for any trace of clear water. "This place is too polluted. That jerk got the wrong place. I'm gonna get him for this, it's nasty here, stupid dumb blonde." Peach finished her speech as she jumped away from the muddy bank she was sinking into and joined the others.

"Hey, don't hurt him," Suika protested.

"Whore," Peach and Momo cut in. They were enjoying this our-friend-finally-has-a-boyfriend-thing.

"So, you got the message too," Kinomi asked as he materialized above the girls.

Peach stared at him and in a dazed voice said, "Yeah."

"What she means is do you know what the hell is going on here," Suika cut in. She could tell that Peach had been infatuated by love, and would not put up with it.

"Fuu-Rei-Sen," Pai shouted as he appeared.

The attack was a direct hit to Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce. They flew into the water.

"Asshole," Peach shouted, snapping out of her stare. "That was a cheap-shot! Come down here and fight!"

"Fuu-Rei-Sen," Pai shouted, hitting Peach and Momo this time.

"Suika Keyboard," Suika yelled out. The keyboard appeared in her hands and she shouted, "Ribbon Keyboard Cascade!"

"Barrier," Kajitsu yelled as he materialized in front of the other aliens. The attack bounced off harmlessly. Suika stared in shock until she was hit by Kinomi's attack.

"Now you'll pay, na no da," Pudding screamed. "Pudding Rings! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" The blast headed straight at them, and Kajitsu did not have enough time to block it. The aliens went sprawling backwards.

"Zakuro's Whip," Zakuro shouted. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" This attack also collided and sent the aliens flying again. No one notice that Kish and Tart had appeared, and they took this time to make a surprise attack on the remaining girls. Kish drew out his katanas and attacked Zakuro, sending her flying. Tart took Pudding and threw one good attack at her, and she was in the water.

"We have to do something," Ichigo gasped, finally making it up for air. "They can't win."

"I won't let them," Peach added on.

"Neither will I," Momo continued.

"We have to remain strong," Zakuro stated, getting up from the water she landed in.

"We have to fight," Mint said. "Our emotions alone will not let us win."

"Pudding will fight then, na no da," Pudding finished.

"Together forever, we will always remain," Suika said.

"No one will stop us in our goal," Lettuce finished.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, GO," they all shouted at once.

"Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint yelled.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush," Lettuce screamed.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno," Pudding yelled joyously.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure," Zakuro shouted.

"Ribbon Digital Rush," Momo yelled.

"Ribbon Peach Discus," Peach screamed.

"Ribbon Keyboard Cascade," Suika yelled.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise," Ichigo screamed. All of the attacks hit at once. The aliens were sent back to their ship. The girls all fell to the ground, exhausted, but then they all opened their eyes, and saw something very unexpected. The water was clear, and around Peach, Momo, and Suika was a piece of Mew Aqua each. They picked it up and it fused with their bodies. They were all stronger now, the aliens would never know what hit them.

"Now you all have a piece of Mew Aqua," Ryou said after the girls told him what happened. "You purified the lake by driving out the bad, and therefore you were given the Mew Aqua. Now you are all stronger. This fight is coming to a finish, quickly. The final battle is nearing."

**Hikari: Another chapter down! Maybe I will finish this! Read and Reivew! Next update should coem sooner!**


	17. Blue Kitty Secrets

**Hikari: Updating!**

**Disclaimer: Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 17**

**Blue Kitty Secrets**

"Ichigo," Ryou called out to the redhead on the sidewalk.

"Nya," Ichigo called back. She was clinging to the arm of Masaya, which was exactly what Suika was doing right now to Ryou. "Oh, Shirogane! I thought we had the day off today. Why are you tracking me down like this?"

"You do have the day off, baka," Ryou yelled as he walked over to her. Suika and Masaya kept quiet, not knowing where this was going. "I just wanted to ask you something." A mysterious glint shone in Ryou's eyes as he asked, "So, when is Masaya going to propose to you?"

"Suika instantly began giggling, while Masaya's face turned crimson. Ichigo's ears and tail popped out as she was struck speechless. Ryou just smirked and continued on, "I heard you say you loved him so much."

"Ichigo proceeded to turn redder, until poof, and she was a little black cat. "I told you I could do it in less than a minute," Ryou smirked to Suika.

"So, that's why you were so quiet, you put him up to this," Masaya said, more than a little annoyed.

"Nya," Neko-Ichigo mewed. _Tell Masaya to kiss me._

"Whatever," Ryou said. He understood perfectly well what Ichigo had just said, but he was not about to tell Masaya that. She was fun to watch like this.

"Now, how do you change her back," Suika questioned half-heartedly.

"Ehh," Ryou said. "She'll change back after awhile."

"Nya," Neko-Ichigo tried again. _Liar. Tell them the truth. I'm sure you know all about this. You probably made this happen to me on purpose._

"Change her back," Masaya ordered.

"I told you nature-boy, she'll change back eventually," Ryou retorted.

"Nya," Neko-Ichigo mewed. She then proceeded to jump on Ryou and scratch his bare arm. _No one insults my boyfriend._

"Ouch," Ryou said, taken by surprise. "That hurt. Comon Suika, we're going."

"Ok," Suika chirped. "But what about Ichigo, chi?"

"She'll be fine," Ryou said, getting slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself so many times.

"Change her back," Suika whispered in his ear. "I know you know how to do it. Actually, I know how to do it."

"Oh really," Ryou replied, raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"Kiss her," Suika whispered. "Kiss her Alto."

"What," Ryou gasped. "How?"

"I'm not an idiot," Suika retorted. "Dumb blonde. Don't leave files up on the computer."

"I don't you snoop," Ryou argued. "What were you doing on there?"

"Playing Solitaire, and I just happened to open some files and find that," Suika grinned, obviously proud of herself.

"Fine," Ryou mumbled. Masaya just stood there, not knowing what the hell was going on. Then he saw Ryou morph into Alto.

"What is going on," Masaya calmly asked.

"Ryou can turn into a kawaii little kitty-cat," Suika squealed. Alto gave her a death glare and went up to Neko-Ichigo and kissed her. Ichigo started flailing frantically until she became human again.

"What the hell," Ichigo screamed.

Meanwhile, Ryou had turned back to normal, and merely sighed saying, "I could not exactly continue to hide it, Suika knew, so it was only a matter of time before she told you. Now, comon. We're leaving this time. Oh, and Masaya, just kiss her, she turns back to normal instantly."

With that final remark, the two walked off, leaving a thoroughly dumbstruck couple behind them.

"That was fun, chi," Suika giggled as they walked away.

"Whatever," Ryou said, and they left to eat lunch.

TMMTMM

"It's so peaceful out here, right Masaya," Ichigo questioned when they were out in the park.

"Yeah," Masaya said. His voice sounded distant.

"Is something wrong, nya," Ichigo asked worriedly.

"No, it's more of a feeling," Masaya responded. Just as he finished voicing his opinion, what should appear, but a Chimera Anima.

Ichigo shouted, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" She was engulfed in a bright pink light, and Mew Ichigo appeared. "For the future of the Earth, I will be of Service, Nya."

"Ah," Kinomi said. "So we meet again, Ichigo."

"I will not let you hurt innocent people," Ichigo screamed. "Sutoro Bell Bell!" The pink bell appeared in her hand, but she did not have time to attack, for the Chimera lunged at her. She only had just enough time to jump out of the way.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise," Ichigo yelled, firing the shot out. It missed somehow, and she jumped again, but this time, not quick enough. She was thrown into a nearby tree, and could only lay there as the creature came towards her.

Masaya saw all of this happening, and felt an urge to help overcome his body. A strange power surged through him, and his normally short black hair became blonde and was in a low ponytail. And he was all in blue. Mini shorts below a low flowing blue cape. He was The Blue Knight.

"Masaya is The Blue Knight," Ichigo gasped. She had always thought that it was Ryou, seeing as they had the same hair, kinda, and they seemed to act the same, always wanting to protect her. But then again, Masaya did too.

"Yes," The Blue Knight said. "I am The Blue Knight." Then he proceeded to attack the Chimera Anima that was steadily advancing on Ichigo. He plunged his sword into it's neck, and it instantly disappeared.

"Hmm," Kinomi mused. "You have become stronger. But how much? Or at least your boyfriend has."

"I'm just as strong," Ichigo snarled. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The hit collided directly. "Weak without your friend."

"I'll be back," Kinomi said, then he was gone. Ichigo reverted back to normal and rushed over to wear Masaya was standing.

"Masaya, I can't believe it, you're The Blue Knight," Ichigo squealed. "You were always protecting me!"

"Actually," Masaya said sheepishly. "I didn't know this until today. It just kinda happened."

"Really," Ichigo questioned.

"Yes," Ryou interjected. Ichigo turned out of surprise to look at the couple that had just appeared. She had no clue as to how they got there. "He was The Blue Knight all along."

"And you knew this," Ichigo questioned again.

"I had my suspicions," Ryou replied.

"Ry-Ry wasn't sure," Suika said happily. "So he kept it to himself."

"Did you know about this too," Masaya asked.

"Nope, I just found out about it," Suika cheered. "I just wanted to say something."

"You're too happy," Ichigo said. "Did Shirogane do something to you?"

Suika and Ryou both began to blush a deep crimson color at Ichigo's last statement. Then Ryou broke the silence by saying, "Baka Strawberry. I did not want to get your hopes up. And you would worry yourself sick about him if you knew. We all know how you are when we mention his name."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush. She glanced over at Masaya, who had this clueless look on his tan face. "Um. That's not true," Ichigo whispered.

"It's alright Ichigo," Masaya said, sending death glares at the other couple. "I just want to know how this happened."

"Apparently you are part alien," Ryou said, glaring right back at the boy. "You must be adopted. This could mean something serious. What if there is more to this than we know."

"But there won't be," Masaya questioned.

"We can only hope not," Ryou said, but he thought _But what if there is?_

**Hikari: Read And Review!!!!**


	18. What It Takes To Remember

**Hikari: Hey! So, I'm actually updating this story! Yeah, so this chapter is really bad and stuff and well, I'll tell you more at the end!**

**Disclaimer: Hikari Aiko does nto own Tokyo Mew Mew, only Suika and any other OCs that I managed to shove into this story.**

**Warning: Angsty and I think some gore.**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 18**

**What It Takes To Remember**

He had been on the computer ever since they had left the dumbstruck couple in the park. Suika watched silently from behind. She was not even sure he knew that she was there. He appeared to be looking up information on Masaya.

"Ryou," Suika questioned softly. "What are you doing?"

"I want to know more," Ryou said. He sounded tired, like he needed sleep, but could not get it for some reason. "I want to know Masaya's background. I know there is more to this. And someone has to find it all out, and that happens to be me."

"Can I help," Suika asked.

"No," Ryou sighed in return. "You would not understand any of this."

"Oh," Suika said. "Will you at least tell me what you've found?"

"Alright," Ryou said. "It turns out I was right, Masaya is adopted. There are no known parents of his except his adopted ones. The rest is still a mystery. And that is all I can find, even the government files do not have anything else in them. I just know that there is something else about him. We just have to find it."

"Yeah," Suika said in a trance. "We have to find it."

"What's wrong," Ryou asked, turning to face the girl. "You're so far off."

"Nothing," Suika replied. "Just thinking. What else there could be to know about him. I mean, he does seem nice. I really like him, but what if you are right?"

"I don't know," Ryou said. "I'll find it."

"No," Suika said firmly. "You need to take a break. Comon, let's go out and get some dinner."

"Fine," Ryou replied, heaving his body out of the chair. The two left the basement together and went to a small restaurant nearby.

They ate in silence until Suika said, "I was wondering, what happened?"

"When," Ryou questioned.

"Before the last time I saw you," Suika said. "I was always told that it was a car crash, but that is not true, is it?"

"No," Ryou sighed. "That was a lie."

"Would you tell me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"It was when I was ten, you were eight. You could not come the time it happened. The house caught on fire, and I was the only one to make it out. Keiichiro had to hold me back. I thought I could save them, and, there was something else. It was amidst the flames. This creature, it was a Chimera Anima. It was laughing, enjoying the pain it had caused. Then they were gone, their screams died out, just like them. And I was an orphan. Just like that."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

"You know, something like that happened to me. I had a brother. He was only a baby when it happened. It was after what happened to you, a robber broke in and took him. All I saw was red on the walls. Then there was blackness. I woke up in the hospital and my parents told me that he was gone. I still can't say it, all I can say is gone. I guess you can't either, you just don't want to accept it. At least I only knew him for awhile. It was selfish of me to bring this up. You had it much worse, I should not try to break even with you in sorrow."

"No, you weren't selfish, you were just telling me. Thank you, now I know that I am not the only one." Then he leaned over and kissed her, they had suffered, at different times, yet together. They had both lost someone they loved, or in his case, two people. They could share the sorrow, and eventually, accept it.

The couple ate in silence for the rest of the meal, but it was not awkward, it was better that way. They had nothing to say, they were both lost in thought. A lot had happened to both of them, and they knew that it was not over yet. There was still more to come. And death never leaves once it looms over your head.

"_I'm sorry," a man in a suit said. "They didn't make it. We tried, but the fire, it was too much. If they had come out sooner, maybe, but there was nothing that we could do. We tried, I'm sorry."_

_A boy gently sobbed at the man before him that was telling him the bad news. His parents were dead. Now he had nobody. Then he saw another man walk in. This one still only a teenager, but he was the boy's new legal guardian. He was the only one the boy had left._

"_Let's go," the other man said softly._

_The boy followed obediently behind, tears still running down his young face._

Ryou awoke with a start. Sweat covered his thin body as he panted. _It was just a nightmare, _though Ryou as he laid back down to fall into an uneasy sleep.

'_I could end my life right now,' a young boy thought. He looked to be about 12 years old and was holding a knife in his hands. There were thin slices along his arms that were still bleeding slightly. 'But then no one would finish what they started.' The boy cringed at the thought and stuck the knife blade into his arm once again. The blood flowed more freely and got on his clothes slightly, but he did not care, he wanted to die. But something was holding him back, or was it someone. 'No one cares.' But that was not true. There were those that cared, and he knew that, so he stopped the bleeding, he was no idiot after all._

Again, Ryou sat bolt upright in bed. Another nightmare. They were coming frequently tonight. He was used to the occasional one, but two in one night, and still more hours to come. Would he last. Ryou laid back down, and once again drifted off to sleep.

"_You have to stop this," a tall man said with long brunette hair. "You will end up like them." This was the most strict he ever was with the boy, but he had had enough. The boy needed help, and fast. The man had found him nearly passed out on the bed with cuts on his arms and alcohol on his breath. He had done it again._

"_I can't," the boy replied sheepishly. He was only barely consciousness, and was having trouble speaking. "I want to be with them."_

"_No," the man said firmly. "You will not do this to yourself. I know you are smarter than this. I'll be downstairs if you need me." And with that, the man left the room and the boy to nap on the bed._

"_I have to stop," the boy said quietly before he fell unconscious from his earlier activities._

Ryou woke up once more, and was thankful that it was finally morning. After all that he had been through in those three dreams, he was not sure as to whether he wanted to go back to sleep or not. He groggily got out of bed and went over to the adjoining bathroom to shower.

Meanwhile, Suika had just had the night of her life, not.

"_Why do you want him," a young girl asked the man before her._

"_Because you won't tell me where your Mommy and Daddy are," the man replied. "If you tell me where they are then you can have him back."_

"_But I don't know where they are," the little girl screamed. "Please don't hurt him!"_

"_No," the man simply replied. "Say goodbye to your brother."_

Suika sat bolt upright in bed, panting. She had not had dreams about that day for so long. She tried to push the thought from her mind as she laid back down and was enveloped once again by sleep.

_Then the gunshot rang through the house. The walls were covered in scarlet blood as well as the girl before them. The man merely watched as she lost consciousness, then he took flight. The girl saw him leave, but then there was darkness._

Suika sat up again and was blinded by the light coming from her window. It was morning, finally. She rose out of bed, still slightly dazed by her nightmares. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. The man broke into her house asking for her parents. She told him that she did not know where they were. Then her brother came out and was taken hostage. She still could not tell the man where her parents were. Then he shot her brother. There was blood everywhere. The man took flight as she collapsed and passed out. She wanted to forget, but she could not. And now she had these dreams, just when things were going good, she had to remember. Death was looming over her.

**Hikari: Yeah. Well, this chapter was originally going to have some more meaning to it. Because I was originally gonna do a sequal or even trilogy if I got around to it. But then I just decided not to but this chapter was still there. So, it's not really necessary to the story and all. Well, read and review anyway though!!!!**


	19. Aqua Attack

**Hikari: Tis sad. I'm still here. Well, next chapter. I might finish this sometime soon. I also might do a prequel to this for fun. But it would be shorter. Just kinda showing what happened back when they were all kids. I don't know, if anyone shows interest I'll probably do it. But if no one wants it, then I won't.**

**Ryou: That was long.**

**Hikari: I know. So, basically. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and ENJOY!!!! **

**They Come And Go  
**

**Chapter 19**

**Aqua Attack**

"Ryou," Suika questioned as she walked into the café the morning after her dreams. "Where are you?"

"I'm here," Ryou said, coming out of the kitchen, a bagel in his left hand. "What is it?"

"I'm here for work," Suika replied. "I was worried because you are usually at the door to tell me that I am late or something."

"Oh," Ryou mused. He took a bite out of his bagel and motioned for Suika to follow him. She silently obliged and went into the kitchen with him. She was a little early and Keiichiro was not there yet. "You do realize that you're early? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Suika replied.

"I can tell that something is wrong," Ryou said. "I've known you long enough to be able to tell these things. Tell me."

"I dreamed about the night my brother passed away," Suika responded slowly.

"I dreamed the same thing about my parents," Ryou said. "It was probably from talking about it yesterday. Don't worry about it."

"How can you say that," Suika sniffled. "He was my brother. I loved him. And now he's gone!"

"It's ok," Ryou said quietly. "My parents are gone too. We just have to move on." As he said this, he embraced the girl and let her cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Suika whispered. "I'll go set up." With that closing remark, she walked out of the room to set everything up for the busy day ahead of her. The rest were coming in later that day. Basically, Ichigo had homework, Mint had ballet, Lettuce was tutoring Ichigo, Pudding had to baby-sit her siblings, Zakuro had to model, and Peach and Momo were skipping for part of the day. Suika was on her own for most of the day.

TMMTMM

"Alert! Alert," Masha screamed.

Suika immediately ran out of the café along with Katsuro and Masaya, who had actually decided to show up for work today, and ran to where the attack was coming from, the park. Ryou contacted everyone else, and they all met up at the park to fight.

"Ribbon Minto Echo," Mint screamed out. The blast was a direct hit. Kinomi fell to the hard ground as Mint aimed another blast at him.

She was unfortunately interrupted by Kajitsu shouting out, "Barrier!" Kinomi was surrounded and rushed at Mint, who was blown back by the shock. She crashed against a tree, but Pudding swooped down from her mini-battle with Tart to save her.

"Thanks Pudding," Mint said when they were safe.

"No problem na no da," Pudding said, going back to her fight with Tart. The two of them continued while the fight raged on around them.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure," Zakuro screamed at Pai.

The attack flew straight at him, but he managed to avoid it by attacking Zakuro, "Fuu-Rei-Sen!" The two attacks collided in mid-air, causing both of them to fly backwards. Zakuro hit the water, while Pai stayed in the air.

By now Ryou and the rest of the Tokyo Boys had showed up at the fight. Ryou was carrying a metal case with him.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise," Ichigo yelled at Kish as he threw his Dragon Swords at her. She fell back from the hit, but Kish was knocked down as well. At this rate they would both be knocked out at the same time.

"Ribbon Keyboard Cascade," Suika yelled at Kish, who was already down, now to finish him off.

"Not so fast," Kajitsu shouted as he grabbed Suika by the neck. "Now, stop your attack, or I crush your neck and snap your back."

"Fine," Suika gasped. Kinomi immediately dropped her to the ground below. She gasped for air, and tried to push herself up, but it was not use. She was shaking too much from the shock of being nearly killed once again.

"Foolish," Kajitsu laughed as he left the scene to fight again.

The battle raged on, and Ichigo was knocked down time after time, but she continued to get up and fight harder. Finally, all of the girls were down, and Ichigo had been knocked down once more. They had lost. This time no one would save them.

"No one is going to save you now," Kish smirked, his golden eyes bearing into her sugar pink ones. "Time to die."

"No," Ryou shouted from off to the side. He had changed into Alto mid-way through the fight, but was now himself again, he took the case and opened it, throwing something at Ichigo, who managed to gain enough control of her body to catch it.

It was a staff, and as soon as Ichigo touched it, it reacted to the Mew Aqua she had and began to glow. Ribbon Aqua Drops!" The aliens all disappeared in a flash of light, and the girls were left on the ground, each trying to get up.

"You did it," Ryou said, helping Ichigo up. "Good job. All of you need to meet back up at the café. There are important matters to discuss."

"We never get a day off," Ichigo whined. "Even after we only barely manage to win a fight. You're mean Shirogane."

"I don't care," Ryou replied. "Now, let's go."

TMMTMM

"What is this all about Shirogane," Mint asked, slightly annoyed that she had to miss a ballet lesson for this meeting.

"This is about the future of the Earth," Ryou replied. "and what is going to happen if you do not win."

"What will happen," Suika asked softly.

"The world will be destroyed," Ryou replied bluntly. "Now, the leader's name is Deep Blue. He is the one who will come to try and defeat all of you. You all must not let this happen. The future of the Earth depends upon it. Are we clear?"

"Yes," all of the girls replied at once. They knew what they had to do.

TMMTMM

"Alright," Ichigo said confidently. "We have to make a plan."

"We should all stay at someone's house so we can be prepared when they attack," Zakuro stated. "I believe that Mint's home would be adequate."

"Yeah," Ichigo yelled. "Perfect!"

"I suppose I don't get a say in this," Mint said, while sipping some tea she took to go.

"Nope," Ichigo cheered. "I like the idea. And besides, your house is the biggest. When can we come over?"

"Go and get all of your things and come right over," Mint sighed.

Everyone waved their goodbyes and left the front of the café to collect their things for the next couple of days. But when they arrived back at the café, there was a change of plans, they would be staying at the café now, for convenience.

**Hikari: Hope you enjoyed it! Read And Review Please!!!!**


	20. Café Bonding

**Hikari: Hello. Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated this one. I'm actually really tired of this story and just want it to end since it isn't that good. I'll hopefully rewrite it someday to make it better, but for now I'm just looking to finish it.**

**Hikari: Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 20**

**Caf****é**** Bonding**

"So," Ichigo said. "How long are we going to be staying here?"

"Just until Deep Blue attacks," Ryou sighed. He was trying to clean up the colorful mess the girls had made in his room. All of their luggage was just sitting there, on his bed.

"Where are we going to sleep," Peach asked. "Your room is a mess."

"That's because all of your stuff is everywhere," Ryou shouted. "Clean it up! I'm not your maid!"

"Calm down," Peach cooed. "Or I'll start calling you Ry-Ry as well. But it is a good idea, you being our maid for awhile. Let's try it."

"Let's not," Ryou replied.

Each one of the girls grabbed their stuff and moved it into the single guestroom, now seeing as it was not big enough, some of them then went back to Ryou's room. In the end the rooms ended up like this. In the guestroom was Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Katsuro. In Ryou's room was Ryou, Suika, Peach, Momo, and Ichigo. The nights were bound to be interesting with this arrangement. Ichigo could not contact Masaya, sadly, so he would not be staying with them.

TMMTMM

"What are we going to do, na no da," Pudding moaned as she trudged around the kitchen with ice cream in her hand.

"I have no idea," Ichigo replied. "But I am bored. Let's get a movie."

"Ok, na no da," Pudding cheered. "What movie will it be?"

"Let's watch Titanic," Suika cheered as she entered the room. "I absolutely love that movie!"

"Sounds good to us," Peach and Momo replied, following her into the room.

"First we need to make ice cream sundaes, na no da," Pudding continued.

The girls quickly began the preparations for the movie night they were going to have. They sent Suika to keep Ryou busy so they could do this without him yelling at them to stop. Then it was all ready and everyone came out to watch.

"This will be fun, na no da," Pudding cheered, taking a big bite of her vanilla ice cream.

"She has no idea what this movie is about," Mint whispered to Zakuro while eating her own Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream.

"I agree," Zakuro concluded. "What flavor is this anyway? I did not think they made any purple ice cream."

"It's grape," Ichigo said. Her mouth was full of strawberry ice cream as well as a little chocolate sauce. "Isn't is good?"

"Yeah," Zakuro laughed.

"What flavor is mine," Lettuce wondered.

"I think Kiwi," Ichigo said. I know that Peach and Momo have Peach flavored and that Suika has Watermelon, but I am not sure what yours is. Oops.

"It's kiwi," Katsuro said, taking a bite of his own. "I have the same flavor."

"It's really good," Lettuce replied, taking another bite.

"Alright," Suika said, coming into the room with Ryou at her heels. "Let's get this party started. Where's the movie?"

"Right here," Mint said, setting her blue bowl down on the table in front of her to put the movie in. Then she sat back on the couch with Pudding and Ichigo. Lettuce and Katsuro had claimed the armchair for their own. Then the two couples, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Suika, and Ryou, took the other couch, which ended up in Suika sitting on Ryou's lap due to the lack of space. Peach and Momo merely sat on the floor near the tv, and Pudding moved to join them soon after.

The girls watched the movie without blinking, and sent the boys to get them more food when need be. Which worked out just fine because Keiichiro was always happy to help them. Ryou, on the other hand, just sat and watched the movie with his arm around Suika. She really could not complain, though.

TMMTMM

"That was so sad," Suika sobbed as the end credits scrolled by. "Wahhhhhhh!"

"I know," Lettuce sniffled. "I cannot believe he died."

"I have seen this movie so many times, but it still makes me cry," Mint said with tears rolling down her pale face.

"He was so good looking," Peach moaned. "Why do all the hot ones die?"

"Peach," Suika and Momo said in unison. "Have a heart."

"I am," Peach moaned. "I'm just asking, why do all the hot ones die?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "But that's a good question. Do you know Zakuro?"

"It's because they are eye-catching," Zakuro stated, wiping her own tears away. She then glanced over to Pudding who was sobbing in Katsuro's arms. "Did Pudding not like the movie?"

"I think she was expecting something happier," Momo said.

"That movie made Pudding sad, na no da," Pudding cried.

"It's ok Pudding," Katsuro and Lettuce said to the crying girl. "It was all pretend. He didn't really die."

"Pudding knows that, na no da," Pudding said, still crying freely. "It just made Pudding very sad."

"Alright," Ryou said, ruining the girls little party. "All of you go to bed, what if Deep Blue strikes tomorrow, none of you will be prepared."

"Party pooper," Ichigo said, sticking her tongue out at her boss.

"He is right you know," Keiichiro said, wrapping his arms around Zakuro. "You girls need your strength and it's getting late."

"Alright Keiichiro," Ichigo said, giving into the older man's wishes.

The girls filed upstairs for bed, as well as the three boys following after them.

TMMTMM

"What do you mean," Ryou yelled. "I'm sleeping in my own bed. Get out baka strawberry!"

"Not gonna happen Shirogane," Ichigo said, evading his grasp as he jumped on the bed. "I wanna sleep here tonight. You can sleep on the floor with Suika."

"Who said I was sleeping on the floor," Suika moaned as she too jumped on the bed with Ichigo. "I'm afraid of what Peach and Momo might do to me in my sleep, so I'm sleeping up here to try and avoid any grief."

"You make a good point," Ichigo grinned. "Suika and I get the bed."

"What makes you think that I will sleep on the floor with those two," Ryou shouted, lunging at Ichigo again. "Now get off my bed!"

"Not gonna happen," Ichigo said again, moving to the far corner of the bed so as to stay out of Ryou's grasp. "Now, get on the floor!"

Ryou merely grumbled and got off the bed. He knew very well that Ichigo was not going anywhere. He grabbed Suika's orange sleeping bag and laid it out as far away from Peach and Momo as he could. Each person had their own space and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

TMMTMM

"The bed is mine," Zakuro yelled, running into the room. True, it was very unlike her to act this way, but she needed that bed for her beauty sleep. She jumped up on the bed, dropping her stuff on the floor in front of her.

"Can I sleep on it too," Mint asked hopefully.

"Sure," Zakuro said as she got comfy. Fortunately for her, Keiichiro did not argue on the sleeping arrangement, he merely grabbed Zakuro's unused sleeping bag and laid it out to the right of the bed. Pudding was to the left in her yellow with brown monkeys sleeping bag, and Lettuce and Katsuro were in front of the bed. Lettuce had a green sleeping bag with dolphins on it, and Katsuro was in an olive sleeping bag with sharks on it. Keiichiro had ended up going home for the night so as to not crowd the tiny guest bedroom. Each person was asleep in a matter of minutes, awaiting what tomorrow would hold for them.

TMMTMM

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Suika called to Ryou as she jumped off the bed and onto him. "You need to get up."

"I need all of you to leave so I can shower," Ryou growled, as he picked himself up off the floor. "I am sleeping in my own bed tonight."

"Fine," Suika whined. "I sleep with you."

"Right now I really don't care what you do as long as you leave the room so I can shower and let me sleep in my own bed tonight," Ryou growled once more.

"Can do," Suika chirped as she skipped out of the room.

TMMTMM

"What are we going to do today, na no da," Pudding asked as she helped with the dishes after their feast of a breakfast.

"I have no idea," Lettuce said as she swept up broken plates. Yes, she dropped another one.

"Let's play Twister," Suika announced, popping her head into the kitchen. "I still have it here from when I made Peach and Ryou play it. I'll go get it!"

"Awesome," Ichigo and Pudding cheered.

"I hate you, you know," Peach called after her friend as she polished off a bowl of chocolate sauce she had found in the fridge.

Suika came back only minutes later with the game in hand. Everyone divided into two teams to play. Ryou, Ichigo, Suika, Lettuce, and Katsuro were on one team with Mint working the spinner. Keiichiro, Zakuro, Peach, and Pudding were on another team with Momo working the spinner.

They played all morning and eventually decided that Pudding was the best at it and Zakuro and Peach tied for second place. When they finally convinced Momo and Mint to try, they learned that Mint had a real talent for the game and was flexible enough to do anything, but she would only do it once. Momo, on the other hand, was really bad at it and more clumsy that Lettuce when it came to playing.

"What are we going to do now, na no da," Pudding asked after winning yet another game.

"Another movie," Mint suggested.

"Ok," Pudding said. "Just not as sad this time, na no da!"

"Alright," Mint said with a gleam in her eyes. "How about Silence of the Lambs."

"But that's a horror movie," Ichigo said, trembling slightly.

"Let's watch it," Ryou smirked. He was going to enjoy this quite a bit.

Everyone settled down again, this time, it was Suika, Ryou, and Ichigo on one couch. Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Mint were on the other couch. Peach and Momo commandeered the chair and the rest were on the floor.

About midway through the movie, the screaming started. Ichigo had been cowering throughout the entire thing, and had been digging into Ryou's arm the entire time as well. Then Suika started screaming and buried her head in Ryou's chest as Ichigo made his arm start to bleed with her sharp claws. After a few minutes of this, Ichigo gave a hard squeeze and Ryou groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, Momo had her head buried in Peach who was watching the movie with her undivided attention. Even Mint and Zakuro were scared and had clung to each other. Keiichiro was trying to comfort his girlfriend, while keeping his own fear from rising. Both Pudding and Lettuce tackled Katsuro to hide from the movie.

When the movie finally ended, Ryou had blood streaming down his arm, and Ichigo was trying to apologize, but not having much success seeing as it was Ryou's fault because he picked this movie. She eventually just gave up and moved on to helping Keiichiro make dinner for them all.

When dinner was made, they all sat down like one big family, which they were. Each one of them harboring the same secret which they had to keep from those closest to them. They hid their secrets behind smiles and tricks as well as friendship to the most unlikely people. When they thought about it, they would not have all met had it not been for this project. Lettuce would still be bullied by popular girls. Mint would be doing ballet. Zakuro performing and modeling. Ichigo, who knows how her life would have been had it not been for this project. None of their paths would have crossed had it not been for this secret. It was times like these that they were glad to be part of this project, part of this family.

After dinner was through and the dishes had been washed, they all headed to their rooms, but they would not sleep, not yet.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Ichigo yelled from her bright pink sleeping bag with little black cats on it.

"No way," Peach yelled from where she had laid out her gold sleeping bag. "That game is so childish."

"Who cares," Suika called from the bed, which she had claimed for the night. "Let's play anyway."

"You just want an excuse to kiss Ryou," Momo said from her silver sleeping bag with little mice on it. "I say we get some sleep."

"I agree with Momo," Ryou said from the bed. Since Suika had claimed it, he managed to convince her to let him sleep in it as well. "What if Deep Blue were to attack tomorrow? You girls need your rest."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed, laying down once again and closing her eyes, She really did not have the strength to argue with Ryou this time. She was just going to enjoy the time she got to spend with her friends before the final attack.

TMMTMM

"But I need a bed to get to sleep," Zakuro moaned, quite out of character. "The floor will be bad for my posture."

"It will be okay Zakuro, na no da," Pudding cheered. "Pudding will be on the floor too, na no da."

"Whatever," Zakuro said as she spread out her purple sleeping bag with wolves on it. "I better get the bed back tomorrow."

"I'll sleep on the floor so you can have the bed," Mint cooed.

"I'm sorry Zakuro," Lettuce apologized. "If you really want the bed then I can sleep on the floor."

"It'll be fine," Katsuro grinned from the bed next to Lettuce. "It won't hurt her."

"How can you say that to the world famous Zakuro Fujiwara," Mint screeched. "You should be ashamed of yourself¼" Mint continued to lecture for what seemed like an eternity, and by the time she had finished, everyone else was asleep already. She was about to wake them when she glanced at the clock and noticed that she needed to get her own beauty sleep, and so settled down for a long and peaceful slumber.

TMMTMM

"Hey Ichigo," Suika called on the third morning. "Did you ever get in touch with Masaya?"

"No," Ichigo sighed sadly. "I called him again yesterday, but there was no answer. I guess he went out of town with his parents."

"Smart of him," Suika said while flipping the tv on.

"There has been a severe increase in heat today with temperatures reaching above the highest recorded temperature in fifty years, and it is still rising," a news reporter said on the tv.

"What did she say," Ryou asked, popping his head in from the kitchen where he was doing the breakfast dishes.

"That she could not contact Masaya still," Suika replied nonchalantly.

"Not Ichigo," Ryou responded. "The reporter."

"That record highs have already been reached today," Suika said.

"Exactly," Ryou said. "I think this is the beginning. We have to all be prepared and find out what the cause is of this "heat wave"."

"Right," Ichigo and Suika replied in unison.

**Hikari: Woo! Another chapter. Please read and review!**


	21. The Final Battle Begins

**Hikari: Here's another one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue please, I need the money for Otakon.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 21**

**The Final Battle Begins**

"Alright girls," Ryou said, beginning his lecture. "This is it. The final battle has begun. The aliens are the only ones who could possibly cause all of this trouble. Now, we have to find them and set things right. Time to save our planet. Tokyo Mew Mew, Go!" "Right," all of the girls said in unison.

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Suika Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Peach Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Momo Metamorpho-sis!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!"

"Where are we going to find the aliens," Lettuce asked Ichigo as they all ran down the hot streets of Tokyo.

"I have no clue," Ichigo responded. "But we better find the soon because this heat is killing me."

"I know," Mint complained. "My skin is all dried out."

"Stop complaining," Ichigo groaned. "You can always go in for some spa treatment to get it all fixed."

"But it's ruined now," Mint continued to complain.

"If we win, I'm making Ryou pay for all of us to have spa treatments," Suika announced. "We'll deserve it."

"Pudding agrees, na no da," Pudding chirped running right on Ichigo's heels. The girls continued to run on for what felt like an eternity to them in the blistering heat, until they came to a place in the middle of the city, the perfect distance from every major building. This, was where they needed to be.

"The attack will be here," Zakuro said.

"I can see that," Ichigo said as she looked up into the sky to see a mysterious building high in the air.

"Koneko-Chan," Kish said as he materialized with the others in front of the girls. "Nice to see you showed up for your demise."

"In your dreams Kish," Ichigo growled. "Sutoto Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Then the fight began. Pudding and Tart fought each other off to the sidelines, while Kinomi and Peach were in hand to hand combat. Kajitsu lunged at Momo while she tangoed away from him. Meanwhile, Zakuro and Lettuce took on Pai and Ichigo and Suika took on Kish. But then, where was Mint?

It started out like every other fight in most senses, no one could really tell that this was the final battle, the fight that would decide their futures?

**I'll update soon....maybe. Please read and review if you would like!**


	22. Lettuce And Zakuro's Fight

**Hikari: Kinda proof that I'm not dead. And I want to finish this story. I might just update it everytime I get a reveiw or something. I have other Tokyo Mew Mew (as well as other series) stories that I want to work on as well which means I need to finish this. From here on out the chapters get really short. Sorry bout that. I may end up combining chapters if that's a problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If you sue me, I won't be able to go to Otakon, so please have mercy on my soul.**

**Enjoy!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 22**

**Lettuce And Zakuro's Fight**

Pai drew out his fans and lunged at the two girls he had a certain fancy for. If he was to over-come this human weakness then he must destroy them. It was the only way. He drew in a deep breath and began his first attack.

Sweat rolled off Lettuce's frail face, but she took no notice of it and continued to evade the continuous attacks Pai was throwing at her. Every so often she would get in an attack of her own, but he was too strong for her right now. She prayed that Zakuro was having better luck than she was.

Zakuro pulled out her whip and attacked Pai with full force, but he easily countered it with an attack of his own. Zakuro noticed that he mainly attacked Lettuce instead of her and she had a theory behind why. All she had to do now was sit back and let him attack Lettuce until she could strike.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen," Pai shouted out, sending a powerful blast straight at Lettuce, then another one. They came one right after the other. Lettuce tried to catch site of Zakuro in a silent plea for help, but she was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Zakuro snuck behind Pai just as he finally knocked Lettuce over and called out her attack full force, "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

The blast was a direct hit and Pai fell from the sky and onto the ground below where he lay there in silent agony for a few moments before picking his bruised body off the ground and facing the girls again. "I will not be beaten by a bunch of girls," he snarled as he began to levitate again. "Fuu-Rai-Sen!"

Zakuro smirked and easily dodged his weak attack and countered with one of her own, "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" The attack hit Pai once more, but he did not fall to the ground this time. This time, he remained in the air and made a large cloud of dust appear.

Then he fired an attack at Zakuro which knocked her to the ground, and when the dust cleared and she picked herself up, Pai was floating in the air, holding Lettuce by the throat.

What Zakuro did not realize about her plan, was that is would severely weaken Lettuce, and it had and now she was paying for it. Zakuro jumped into the air and kicked at Pai to free Lettuce, who fell to the ground with a thump. As Zakuro landed gracefully on the ground, she rushed over to her friend to find a pulse. Upon finding one, she continued to fight with Pai. She would make him pay for hurting one of her closest friends.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure," Zakuro shouted as she left Lettuce to lay there. Then she engaged in a fierce fight with Pai and when she glanced back to see how Lettuce was doing, she found that she was gone. In her confusion, Pai got in a good hit and cast her to the ground where she laid, still in shock. Where was Lettuce?

The she saw Katsuro on the sidelines with Lettuce in his arms, he had saved her. Now it was up to Zakuro to avenge her. She slowly stood up, trying to regain her balance. Then she took out her whip and fired a single shot at Pai with all the force and hatred that she had built up inside of her, "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

Then he was down and they were safe, for now. Zakuro collapsed on the ground beside her wounded friend, but slowly smiled, she had avenged her wounded friend and that was something to be proud of in her eyes.

"You did well," Katsuro whispered to Zakuro and Lettuce. He only hoped that the others were also doing well.

**Until we meet again....read and review!**


	23. Peach

**Hikari: Can't talk long, hafta go to class soon. But here's the latest update. I'm on a roll, maybe I'll finish this soon!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, can't think up anything catchy so please don't sue.**

**Enjoy!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 23 **

**Peach**

Meanwhile, Peach was fighting Kinomi in hand-to-hand combat. She would attack and he would defend, and vice-versa. Neither one of them had hit the other and it seemed like it would stay that way for a long time. Peach was not going to get tired any time soon.

"Ribbon Peach Discus," Peach yelled as she dodged left, then right.

"Not a chance," Kinomi smirked as he evaded the attack and sent out one of his own. "You're a weakling and I will defeat you, it is my sworn duty in life and my sole goal and service to my Master, Deep Blue."

"Well then, you're just a regular idiot," Peach commented as she kicked at him. He easily evaded her attack and sent out another one of his own, which hit since she was at close range.

"Oof," Peach squealed as she hit the cement that was still on the ground. "You'll pay for that! Peach Stars! Ribbon Peach Discus!"

The attack missed by a long shot as Kinomi teleported next to Peach, then he gave her a simple kick to the head and left her to lay there, in silent agony. "You're a fool. Give up now." Then he walked away, it was time to help Kajitsu, he seemed to be in need of assistance.

"I will not give up," Peach whispered as she silently rose to her feet. Then she grabbed her weapon and sent out one attack that hit Kinomi square in the back. He fell to the ground in front of her from surprise.

Then he rose up and rounded on her. She was holding on to the remnants of a concrete bench, swaying slightly. He was not in nearly as much pain as she, after-all, he had not sustained a kick to the head. "Not good enough," he smirked.

Then Kinomi took to the air and raced towards her to give her a kick to the stomach. Peach was knocked to the ground and supposedly knocked out, but Kinomi was not going to take that chance again so he stood and watched her. When she did not make a move to get up, he turned away once more.

"No," Peach gasped as she brought herself up again. Kinomi heard her and went in for another attack, but Peach rolled out of the way just in time. Then she grabbed her weapon and let out one last shot using the last of her energy.

Kinomi was engulfed in a bright gold light and when it finally cleared, he was motionless on the ground. Not quite dead, but he could not do any more harm. Peach smiled from where she lay, she had won this fight, the only fight that really matters. Now, she laid her head down upon the hard ground and let darkness overtake her for now.

**Leave a review on you way out please!**


	24. Momo Again

**Hikari: Here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue, I'm running out of excuses.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 24**

**Momo Again**

It was a hard fight so far for Momo. She was not used to hand to hand combat which was Kajitsu's specialty. Now, she found herself in a tough situation that no matter how hard she tried to come up with a logical answer, she could not find one. She had been attacking as hard as she could, but he easily evaded her attacks and sent out his own. She would then only narrowly escape. There had to be a solution, there just had to be.

Then she figured one out, it would be risky and dangerous, but if it worked, Kajitsu would be defeated.

The sun was blazing down upon Momo as she took out her mini-computer and typed in a series of commands to it while tactfully avoiding Kajitsu's attacks. She may not have been the strongest on the team, but she was fairly quick and small, a very hard target to hit.

Then the commends were down and she pressed the button, formulate, that was when the hologram of a giant mirror appeared. This was a technique she had figured out while playing with the mini-computer at home one night. She could type in a series of commands and the computer would process them and then re-create and exact image using the code she put in.

She grabbed the mirror and held it up to the bright sunlight above her while Kajitsu summoned another attack. That was when she hit the light just right. She had programmed the computer to make the mirror suck in sunlight and retain it for a few minutes.

The mirror took in the bright light above her and when it appeared full, she turned towards Kajitsu and released her attack at the same time as he did. Both attacks collided but went right through each other. Momo was hit and Kajitsu was hit.

Momo was the first to fall to the ground having used up a lot of her energy on such a powerful attack, but upon seeing Kajitsu fall as well, she dragged her body from the ground and aimed an attack at him so he would stay there.

Kajitsu fell to the ground from the blinding light that had hit him. He was not in any real pain, but he had been temporarily blinded by the attack. Now he was just a sitting duck waiting for Momo to finish him off. He knew he was a lot stronger than she was, but she was amazingly smart and that was where even he fell short.

He tried to drag himself from the ground, but stumbled, still not being able to see very well. Momo aimed her attack very carefully, but she too had been exposed to the bright light and her sight was not the best right now either, but she could still see enough. Plus, her arms were shaking from the powerful blow she had just received. But it was now or never, Kajitsu would not stay blind forever. She steadied her arm and gathered her sight and fired the final shot.

Meanwhile, Kajitsu decided that he would just have to shield until he could see again, so he decided to use most of his power so any attacks would reflect back on the person who fired them, Momo.

Kajitsu began to glow as Momo's shot grew nearer to him, and when it hit, he absorbed some of it even with the shield, but the rest shot back at Momo with considerable force.

Momo fell to the ground, as did Kajitsu, this was it, she had used most of her strength and broken his barrier, he was finished now. Slowly but surely, his sight began to come back and he looked up to see a blurry Momo laying on the ground. At least he had taken her down with him. He smiled at the sight. If they were not sworn enemies, she seemed like a nice girl. If all went well and she survived the night, then maybe he would make her his slave, maybe.

Momo was down and out, but it looked like Kajitsu was too and for that she was glad. She had done it and was proud of herself, no longer was she a burden to the team, she had proved herself worthy. She smiled as darkness surrounded her and dragged her under.

**Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks!**


	25. An Odd Side Fight, Pudding Vs Tart

**Hikari: Why did I seperate each one of these fights into a seperate chapter? Moment of temporary insanity. I may rewrite this story someday once I've wrapped up a few of the others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 25**

**An Odd Side Fight, Pudding Vs. Tart**

While everyone else was fighting their hearts out and in the toughest battle of their lives, Pudding and Tart where a little ways away in a mini-fight. Neither of them was hurting the other, but they were firing attacks at each other. None of them were hitting though. It was mostly a show of Pudding doing her attacks, then she asked a question. It was a simple question, yet Tart had trouble answering it. "Why do you want to fight us, na no da," was the single sentence Pudding asked as she stopped her routine for a moment.

"Because we have to," Tart responded as he attacked her again.

"Do you want to though, na no da," Pudding asked again as she dodged another attack.

"I don't know," Tart admitted. "I was always told to. It's my instruction in life, my goal in life."

"Don't you have your own goals, na no da," Pudding continued to question. They had stopped fighting and where just standing there, well, Tart was floating, as always.

"I never thought of having any of my own," Tart responded. "I always just listened to what others told me. They would tell me what to do and think."

"But they can't tell you what to feel and believe, na no da," Pudding persisted.

"I never really thought about it," Tart said thoughtfully. "I just went along believing them and never questioned them. If I did, I fear what the result would have been."

"You mean, they would punish you if you thought on your own, na no da," Pudding questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," Tart replied. "I once saw someone taken away who voiced his opinion. Why are you asking me all of this anyway?"

"Because," Pudding said. "Pudding doesn't understand why we are fighting when we could do more good if we just worked together. Don't you think so, na no da?"

"I guess you have a point," Tart replied. "But it's too late to stop them now and Deep Blue will not want to stop anyway. We just have to let them be."

"But what if someone gets hurt, na no da," Pudding cried out. "Pudding doesn't want to lose any more friends!"

"Any more," Tart questioned. "What do you mean any more?"

"Pudding lost her mother when Pudding was only six, na no da," Pudding said sadly. "And Pudding does not want to lose any of her new friends. They are special to Pudding, na no da."

"I guess I wouldn't want to lose Kish or Pai," Tart said. "They are the only family I have left."

"What do you mean," Pudding asked. "Don't you have a mother or a father, of any siblings, na no da?"

"Nope," Tart responded sadly. "I was created in a lab. My mother has thirty other children with different fathers for each one. When I found out, I felt really bad for her and tried to take her flowers, but they said she was busy. I never got to see her or my father. I don't even know who my siblings are. I wish I did though."

"You mean you have no family out there, na no da," Pudding asked, shocked.

"Nope," Tart said sadly. "At least not that I know of."

"We have to stop all this fighting, na no da," Pudding said with new-found confidence. "No one else should have to get hurt, na no da."

"Your right," Tart said. "Something has to be done. People should not keep getting hurt like this, it will not help anything."

"Let's go, na no da," Pudding yelled as she rushed off into the heat of the battle.

**Please read and review!!!!**


	26. The Secret Life Of Mint

**Hikari: Hey guys, so I finally decided to update. Just a few left and then I can move on to bigger and better things!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue or I won't have any money for Otakon.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 26**

**The Secret Life Of Mint**

"Get away from me," Mint yelled as Pan took her by the wrists.

"I can't," he sighed. "I will not let them hurt you."

"I said get away from me," Mint shrieked, kicking out her leg at her captor as he picked he up into the air. "I need to help the others."

"Not anymore you don't," Pan said. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but if you were to get hurt, I don't know what I would do."

"You'll just have to trust that I won't get hurt then," Mint said, trying another tactic to free herself.

"I'm afraid that I just can't do that," Pan sighed, lifting Mint further up into the air. "I'm just too in love with your stunning beauty."

"That's simply sickening," Mint sighed, trying to find another way to convince Pan to let her join the fight. "I don't need some alien to fall in love with me like Kishu did with Ichigo. I don't need someone to love me yet period. Now, let me go so I can help my friends, the most important thing to me."

"Well," Pan mused. "Then I'll just have to stop you. If you go in there, you won't last a chance, I garuntee it."

"Maybe you should have a little more faith in me," Mint sneered. "If you really do love me."

"Love doesn't mean having faith in the impossible," Pan corrected. "Love means keeping the one you love from getting hurt. Which is exactly what I'm doing right now."

"And I'm telling you to stop," Mint said, kicking her leg up and allowing it to connect squarely with Pan's jaw.

His hands flinched as he flew back a little and Mint fell out of his grasp and landed gracefully on the ground like a ballerina should. Then she started off to where her friends were fighting.

"Not so fast," Pan said, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around.

"No," Mint argued as she ducked out of his grasp and began running towards the main battle. She wanted in on the action, and she wanted it now.

"Get back here," Pan commanded.

"As if I would listen to you," Mint said, rolling her eyes as if it was the stupidest remark she had ever heard.

But she could feel him following her, so she spun around suddenly and aimed a kick right at his stomach, to which he flinched in pain on contact. Although not down yet, that would certainly slow him down. So Mint took a chance and started to run forward once more. They needed her help, and she was going to give it to them.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review on your way out!**


	27. Lovely Distractions

**Hikari: I am so sorry that I never update this thing anymore!!!! I know that anyone who is actually still reading this, and there can't be many, must hate me. I have the entire thing finished and I promise it'll all get up here eventually. I think there are two chapters left after this one. Also, one day I plan on rewriting this entire thing. But that day is still very far away. I have to get other things done before I can return to this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Suika and that lovely bunch of OCs that are littered throughout this.**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 27**

**Lovely Distractions**

The fight between Ichigo, Suika, and Kish had just started, but already Ichigo's mind was elsewhere. She had seen a face, and that face could only be Deep Blue. He was high above in a floating tower, and she had to get there. She had to fight and win, for the sake of her, her friends, and the world.

As Kish made another lunge at Ichigo she said, "I have to go, can you take on Kish by yourself?"

"Probably," Suika grinned. "Ribbon Suika Keyboard! Do whatever you need to."

With that, Ichigo ran off. The others had already won their fights and Suika and Kish were the only people still fighting, and Pudding and Tart were running towards them. But they failed to get there in time, Kish lunged at Suika while she was distracted and stuck on of his katanas straight into her side.

Suika fell over in immediate pain, gripping her side, trying in vain to keep the blood in. Ichigo faltered only for a moment before Suika waved her on. This was no time for their leader to falter, she had to keep going with no doubts in her mind.

Ryou rushed over to Suika and fell to the ground next to her and tried to help with the bleeding. Kish just stared on in shock at what he had done. He was promised by Deep Blue that no one had to die, but why was Suika dying? He could not understand, all he knew was that Deep Blue had not been truthful, someone had gotten seriously hurt, someone could die. Kish turned his head away and teleported far away, back to his home planet. No one was supposed to die, but what if she did, and by the sword of him?

"Suika," Ryou yelled. "Can you hear me!?"

"Kinda," Suika said faintly. "It's really blurry out. I can hardly see or hear anything."

"Tart," Ryou called seeing that he was with Pudding. "Teleport back to the café and get bandages for her. She's losing too much blood."

"I'm on it," Tart said without a second thought. No one was supposed to die, Deep Blue told him so. That was why he said he would help. He just wanted to restore his planet, was that so much to ask?

Tart arrived at the café and searched it until he found the medical kit he was looking for, then he teleported back to the fight where Suika was laying motionless in Ryou's arms, and Ryou was crying?

"I got it," Tart yelled as he raced over to Ryou and handed him the medical kit. Ryou took it and began to wrap Suika's side. Mint was over there now too, with Pan levitating in the background. She was doing everything to help Ryou with the bandaging, but stopped mid-way through because Suika was speaking.

"Give this to Ichigo," Suika said weakly as her weapon materialized in her hand. "Tell her I want to help and I want to die doing something worthwhile."

"No," Ryou gasped as he took the weapon.

"No one was supposed to die," Tart said quietly. "Deep Blue promised us."

"Suika, don't go, na no da," Pudding whined as tears began to pour out of her eyes. "We need you."

"I'm still here," Suika said with a weak smile. Ryou had resumed wrapping her wound, but the blood was still pouring out, her liver could not clot the blood fast enough, she was going to die. "Just remember me, then I'll always be alive."

"Suika," Ryou whispered.

"Don't cry," Suika said quietly, "We're going to save the world." Then she took her last breath and let the darkness that many call death take over her body. But as she took that breath, Ryou bent down and gave her one last kiss on the lips, one kiss with such force and passion, that for a moment, Suika thought she may just live. But then, another breath never came, and she was gone. They come and go, now she was gone.

Ryou let the tears flow freely from his eyes, it had been a long time since he had last cried, but this time called for it. He had fallen in love with her again, he had remembered her from all those years and fallen in love again. Where was the girl he used to know, she was right in his arms all the while. She was back and better than ever, but now she was gone.

Ryou glanced up and saw that Ichigo was gone and so was Suika's weapon, it must be with Ichigo now. Ryou only hoped that Ichigo succeeded and would avenge Suika.

**Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	28. Lover Against Loved

**Hikari: Wow, I'm actually updating this again. Just one more chapter after this and we're finally done folks. Now, without further ado, I present the next chapter of They Come And Go!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**They Come and Go**

**Chapter 28**

**Lover Against Loved**

Ichigo ran on, not daring to look back at the lifeless body of her friend, Suika. Why did she have to die? If Ichigo had only stayed back with her then she would have been okay, if only if only.

These thoughts only made Ichigo run faster to the area she knew Deep Blue was in, the area where her final fight would take place.

He pace quickened as she reached two large and highly ornamented doors, behind them was Deep Blue. She pushed them open side by side and was blinding by the raging sunlight. But standing in front of a throne, was Deep Blue, but when she looked at him, she saw past his exterior and into his heart and what she saw there shocked her. It was Masaya, he was Deep Blue, he was the reason Suika was out there dying. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared on.

Then Deep Blue gave her a smile which sent chills down her spine as he drew out his sword. It looked almost identical to the of The Blue Knight, only this sword was made of pure black stone and it looked as though it could penetrate anything, including her very heart.

Ichigo was heartbroken, her one true love was behind all of this, had made so many people suffer. A little piece of Ichigo's heart broke off as she stared on at the boy in front of her, the person she had to fight.

Then suddenly, she called out, "Sutoru Bell Bell!" She had to fight, there was no going back now. He had to be stopped and she would stop him, even if it was the last thing she ever did. This had to end, now.

"Foolish," Deep Blue said as he lunged at Ichigo. His sword was drawn and he was ready to strike.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise," Ichigo yelled. The blast hit him with such power, Ichigo prayed that it would all be over. But when the smoke cleared, Deep Blue was still standing there, wearing a menacing smirk on his face. He took one look at Ichigo and sent out a blast so powerful she was knocked against the far wall.

A dull thud was her as flesh collided with the wall, then she fell to the ground. But slowly, she rose to her feet and staggered towards Deep Blue. "You hurt Suika," Ichigo said. "You told them no one was supposed to die, but look at what happened. She could be dead by now!"

"I told them what I had to," Deep Blue smirked as he hit Ichigo with another blast. Again she fell to the ground and again she staggered to her feet.

"I won't let anyone else die," Ichigo yelled as another blast hit her. Then Deep Blue lunged at her and she only barely managed to escape the blade of his sword. He went in for another hit and again she only barely dodged it. Ichigo was too tired to fight back, but she had to find the strength, she had to carry on.

"I won't let you win," Ichigo yelled as she got up again.

"Foolish," Deep Blue sneered. "I have already won, there is no use fighting me now." And then he went in for a final attack to finish Ichigo off, but just before his sword hit, just as Suika took her last breath, a bright orange light surrounded Ichigo. Suika was there for her, in spirit.

"You won't lose," a voice said to Ichigo, and she knew that it was Suika speaking to her. Now she had even more reason to win, she had to avenge Suika, and she would.

Ichigo gathered her new-found power from Suika and the rest of her friends who had fought for the world right beside her and called out, "Sutoru Bell Bell! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The blast lit up the entire room and bled through the windows so that everyone outside could see it as well. Now everyone could see that Ichigo had won and that the earth was safe once again.

The dust cleared and Ichigo saw the body of Masaya instead of Deep Blue and gasped in horror, was Deep Blue really still alive, but then she saw his sword, broken on the ground. That sword was like his soul, black, and with it broken, there was no chance that he would ever come back.

Ichigo ran through the building and to the outside where everyone was waiting. Ryou was holding Suika's lifeless body and Katsuro was supporting Lettuce in his arms.

"We did it," Ichigo yelled. "The earth is safe and Deep Blue is dead!" She temporarily forgot the sorrow of seeing her dead boyfriend lying on the ground or that Suika had just died. She had done it, she had helped save the world.

"No," Ryou said. "This was not the way it was supposed to happen." Then he turned to leave the rest of the team to their win. None of them really understood what had happened yet. They all thought Suika was just knocked out like Lettuce had been and would wake up soon. Little did they know she was actually dead.

"Where are you going," Lettuce asked Ryou as she finally stood up on her own two feet. "Don't you want to celebrate, we can start when Suika wakes up."

"Suika's not waking up," Ryou sighed. "Suika's dead."

"What," Peach yelled. "What do you mean!? She can't be!"

"Kish stabbed her," Ryou said tears falling from his eyes. "Then he left. No one was supposed to die."

"Maybe she doesn't have to die," Momo said. "Maybe we could bring her back to life."

"Stop living in a fairy tale," Ryou said harshly as he turned to leave. "This is reality, and in reality, people come and go."

"Ryou," Ichigo whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed it!! Please read and review!!!!**


	29. Epilogue

**Hikari: Here it is, the final chapter. Just as a special treat, I rewrote this so it's closer to my present style of writing. Someday I hope to rewrite this entire thing. But for now, enjoy the end of They Come And Go! It's been a great ride!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, save for the characters of my own creation.**

**Enjoy!**

**They Come and Go**

**Epilogue**

I walk out onto the sunny veranda of my new home and stretch, popping my back in several places in the process. It's nice to see the sunlight again after being cooped up inside for countless days, working on some project I can't even remember the name of anymore.

I take in the landscape before me and smile. I've learned to appreciate the world around me and it's only gotten more beautiful every day. There's the green grass that grows on rolling hills and leads into crystal blue streams and lakes. Everything around me is truly beautiful and now, because of my time working with the Mews, I can see that. I understand that the world is something to be cherished and protected because without us, it willfall into ruin. That almost happened once, and now I've sworn to never let it happen again.

It's been five years since that fight; five years since she sacrificed herself to save the rest of us. Even if I wanted to, I'd never be able to forget her. On the anniversary of her death, I return to Japan so I can visit her grave, each time taking one more red rose to lay there. Then I sit beside her final resting place and just talk with her. It gives me a peace of mind and an opportunity to see the others. They come and go throughout the day, laying their own flowers in her memory.

To this day I'm still doing research, but this time I'm working to save the environment. It's a far more noble cause than the projects I used to work on and these don't hurt the people around me. On the weekends I even volunteer as a fire fighter. My parents may not have been saved from that fire, but that doesn't mean that others have to lose their loved ones.

I want to make things right and pay back my debt to society.

TMMTMM

Once again I'm running late to the café. One of my teachers kept me after class even though I said that I had somewhere to be. But no, they aren't going to listen to me. That would be too much to ask of them. So now I have to suffer the consequences of being late to work. Hopefully my pay won't get docked as a result.

When Ryou disappeared five years ago, Katsuro took over at the café. He's far nicer than my old boss, but he still cracks down when he has to. He's even docked my pay before because I was late. Then add Mint into the equation and I swear I get picked on just as much as before. I thought things were going to get easier when he left.

We all still work at the café, at least the ones from Japan. Peach and Momo both went back to America and live there now. I miss them, but they couldn't stay here. There were too many painful memories and not enough good ones to off-set them.

All those years ago when we won the final battle, the aliens retreated back to their own planet. It was still a mess, but with the help of a single left-over piece of Mew Aqua, we were able to save it as well. After that, I only saw Kish one final time before he disappeared for good. I guess they can't just travel between our two world whenever they want to. I miss him, but I know that he's better off on his own planet.

I know I should be mad, furious even, at him. It's his fault that she's dead after all. But there's this little side of me that keeps saying that he didn't mean to; he didn't think that anyone was going to die from this. That's the only thing that keeps me from hating him.

TMMTMM

I moved back to America with Momo soon after the final battle was over. There were just too many painful memories in Japan for the two of us to bear. Sure, it's hard at home, but at least we have our friends there to distract us. Even though we were close to the Mews at the end, they still can't replace the support system we left behind at home, and now, even five years later, we really need it.

There is no one to blame for what happened to her. Everyone tried their hardest in that fight but it simply wasn't enough. I don't regret anything that happened and I hope that someday I'm strong enough to return to Japan and visit the others. I want to visit my friends there and maybe even try to find Ryou. He disappeared off the face of the Earth after her death and sometimes I worry about him. I hope that his heart has been able to heal.

Life here is calm and sometimes it gets pretty boring. I still have the animal DNA in my blood and so does Momo. It will probably never disappear from our veins because what we were injected with all those years was slightly different than what the other girls got. That's probably why their powers went away when the fighting was over. I hope their powers never come back. I don't want to chance losing another friend and if they regain the ability to fight, I know that they will.

TMMTMM

Life goes on for seven girls and three boys, but it will never be the same as it once was. Out of all the aliens, Tart was the only one to stay on Earth so he could be with Pudding, whom he finally admitted to liking. Kish was never seen again and the others assumed that he decided to remain on his own planet. Pan wanted to stay on Earth and try to win the affections of Mint, but decided against it at the last minute. There are just some things that will never come to pass and he knows that.

Everyone seems to be happy now, but if someone were to look a little deeper, they would see the pain all of them share. They're all mourning a lost friend. That final fight tore them apart and severed the bonds that will never be replaced. Ryou disappeared off the face of the planet and no one could ever find him. The aliens all returned home save for Tart. The original five Mews still talked and worked together, but it just wasn't the same without the other three.

Some things will never return to normal and all of them know that. They may miss their friend dearly, but they've chosen to move on with their lives. It's what she would have wanted. People come and go all the time; moving in and out of their lives. Suika was an example of that.

**The End**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
